iPlay Resident Evil
by omgResidentEvilwtf
Summary: Sam and Carly are playing Resident Evil one night when something happens that will change their lives forever. X-over of Resident Evil/iCarly. Something different from what is normally written in this category! CAM Pairing! Now Complete!
1. iPlay RE: One

**Hello, omgResidentEvilwtf here with my second attempt at writing. This is a strange crossover of iCarly/Resident Evil. It won't actually be about the video game. Rather it starts out at the beginning of the second movie 'Resident Evil: Apocalypse'. I've had this idea spinning for a while now and just decided to finaly write it down. So Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil. Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-)_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Dammit!" Sam shouted

"Did you lose again?"

Carly walked into the room holding a bottle of water. She looked at the television screen, which read "You Died" in red letters.

"For the third time in a friggin' row! I'm never going to beat this area!" Sam threw the controller down in disgust. Yet again she had fallen to the onslaught of zombies.

"You know, you've been playing that game for like three hours now. Maybe it's time to take a break." Carly said as she walked over to the couch and flopped down.

Sam sighed

"Yea. Im'a get myself a water. That always calms me down. I'll be back in a few minutes. Why don't you give it a try Carly. I already made a bunch of save files so you're not gonna mess anything up."

Sam rose off the couch and headed into the elevator.

Carly looked at the television, then the controller lying on the floor and picked it up. She was about to press Start when she had one of her deep thought moments. She thought back to how Sam had gotten so interested in Resident Evil.

* * *

"_What's up guys?" Freddie walked into the apartment looking bored._

"_Bored as hell. There's nothin' on TV" Sam remarked._

_They were now sixteen. Once they had entered high school, they all seemed to lose interest in iCarly. Freddie and her seemed more occupied with their grades than they were in middle school. And Sam's interests had also changed. She still had that tough attitude that she was known for, but she seemed less interested in running the show. So after about a month into their freshman year, they decided that it would be best to stop production of the show. Yes, the show did stop, but they still hung out with each other frequently. At one point, Freddie and Carly even made an attempt at a relationship, but it just didn't come together as they hoped that it would._

"_Yea, same here. I'm tired of studying for one night" Freddie remarked._

"_Me too" Carly added._

_Freddie made his way to the couch and sat between Carly and Sam. He picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels._

_Sam looked at Freddie. Actually she was eying his t-shirt._

"_What does your t-shirt say Freddie? I can't make it out."_

_Freddie stood up and straitened out his shirt. The red letters of 'RESIDENT EVIL' could be seen written on the black shirt_

_Sam raised an eyebrow_

"_What the hell is that?"_

_Freddie frowned_

"_How do you not know? Everyone knows what 'Resident Evil' is!"_

"_I don't..." remarked Carly_

"_Me either. Why else would I ask what the heck it means if I already knew dork!!" Sam said in an obvious tone._

_Freddie looked shocked_

"_I can't believe you guys do NOT know what Resident Evil is! It's probably one of the greatest video games ever made! It's excellent!"_

_Sam raised one of her eyebrows_

"_Look, I'll show you guys. Just give me a few minutes to head over to my place and I'll bring over the Gamecube. Freddie rushed for the elevator._

_And that was the beginning of the relationship between Sam and Resident Evil. She absolutely loved it right from the beginning. She never seemed to stop playing it. Carly also thought it was pretty cool. She rarely played, as she enjoyed watching Sam play all the time._

* * *

The shaking controller in Carly's hand brought here out of her thoughts. She looked at the screen and yelped as her character Jill was being mauled by zombies. The message of 'You Died' again appeared on the screen.

As on que, the elevator opened and out stepped Sam with a bottle of water. She looked at the screen and laughed.

"I see that you're not having any better luck that I am."

Carly frowned

"I kinda ventured off into though and wasn't paying attention to the screen"

Sam again laughed

"I see. Push over and gimme the controller. I'm in the mood to try this again."

Carly happily obliged and handed Sam the controller while she scooted over to make room.

Sam flopped down onto the couch and took the controller. She reached over to turn off the lamp that was next to the couch.

"You ready?" asked Sam

"Yep"

"K, lets do this!" Sam shouted

She pressed start and three options popped onto the screen.

_'Retry'_

_'Quit'_

_'Extra Feature'_

Sam raised an eyebrow

"What the hell is the option 'Extra Feature'? I've never seen that before. Maybe it means there are cheats..." She trailed off as thoughts of a Rocket Launcher came to mind.

Carly was just as surprised.

"I haven't seen it either. I think that you should try it though. Maybe you will have better luck."

Sam looked skeptical

"Ehh, whatever. It's not like something extraordinary is going to happen. What have we got to lose? I already have several save points."

Sam highlighted the new option and was about to press 'A' before Carly stopped her.

"If this doesn't work, do you just wanna shut the game off and watch 'Resident Evil: Apocalypse'? We haven't watched that one in quite a while."

"K, you have yourself a deal. Now lets do this!" Sam shifted her weight to get more comfortable and then she pressed 'A'.

The screen then switched to a loading screen. It stayed this way for about thirty seconds. Sam frowned and stood up. She made a move to turn it off thinking that it froze. As she went to press the power button, something happened that surprised both her and Carly.

The television screen turned white and made a loud grinding noise. Sam looked up and gasped. The whole room was beginning to be engulfed in white. Sam turned around and tried to block the TV thinking that it was exploding. Carly then jumped up and grabbed Sam's arm to try and pull her away.

The white light covered both of them and then a tingling sensation filled both of their bodies as the room disappeared.


	2. iPlay RE: Two

**Thank you guys for the reviews!!(both good and bad). In response to **_rockin911_**-- **_Yea, it probably seems that she's OOC, but I'm just writing the way I think she would be. I know I can't please everyone, but I like the way I am currently writing her._** But like I said, I accept all types of reviewers.****Now on a positive note, I would like to thank **_writerchic16_** and **_Seventh Theory_** for their reviews.** **Thanx again and here is Chapter Two. Hope you all enjoyzz!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Carly was the first one to regain her senses. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised that she and Sam were no longer in her room. Rather, they were outside somehow. Carly looked around at her surroundings. They were both sitting leaned up against a brick wall. She tried to identify where they were at, but she truly had no idea. She heard a groan to her left. She turned her head to see Sam just beginning to awake.

"What happened-- where are we?" Sam looked around confused.

"I have no clue. The last thing I remember is the TV going crazy or something. I don't know what's going on.." Carly frowned as she felt a mild headache.

"Oh my god... Carly Shay doesn't know what to do! Alert the media!!" Sam made an expression of mock surprise. Carly gave Sam the evil eye, which was a sign that she was pissed, which wasn't often, so Sam straightened up.

"Sorry." Sam apologized. It was then that Sam noticed the unfamiliar surroundings. Carly seemed unhappy with their current situation as well, but her expression was unreadable.

It seemed they were in an alley of sorts in a part which they didn't recognize. It seemed to be midday, as the sun shined brightly ahead, which made it kind of hot.

"Hey Carly, If I were stuck in some place not knowing where the heck I was with any other person in the planet, I'm glad it's with you." Sam looked over to Carly, trying to make out her expression. Carly just laughed.

"Thanks. Now, I have an idea. I say we go that way." She pointed forward, which seemed to lead to a busy street of some sort. Sam nodded in agreement. They made their way out of the dark alleyway, only to be met with a very busy street. There were cars everywhere, all headed in one direction. Honking and shouting made up the majority of the noise. It looked as if some people had even abandoned their cars and were walking-- or in some cases-- running. It seemed like a lot of people were in a panic to leave.

"Wow. This is worse than Seattle, even during Christmas. I wonder where everyone is headed." said Sam.

Carly didn't respond. She had her eyes fixed onto the large building across the street that had the word R.C.P.D. plastered on the front. There were several cop cars parked out front with various cops strewn about. It looked like some of them were bringing some people into the entrance, and having a difficult time with it.

"Sam, I think we should head across the street and talk to one of the police officers to see if we can get some info on what is going on." Sam didn't respond, as she was still shocked at the chaos in front of her.

Carly sighed, grabbed Sam's head, and turned it towards the police station. "Us. Over there. Information. We go."

Sam frowned.

"Why there? You know I haven't always enjoyed the company of cops." Yes, Carly knew well that Sam always hated cops. But right now there was no other option.

"There's really no other option. We have to. Lets go." Carly then grabbed onto Sam's arm and dragged her across the street while Sam yelled and screamed.

"Argggh Carly. There's gotta be a better option than asking a cop what's going on!!" Carly just ignored her and dragged Sam to the front of the entrance.

"Do YOU have a better option?" asked Carly.

"No, but I'm sure if you gave me some time-- and ham-- I could definitely think of one." Sam responded annoyed. Carly just rolled her eyes. Sam mentioning food at a time like this--not very surprising.

"Fine, lets go. But we're gonna try to get out ASAP. Ok?" Sam said sighing.

"K. Now lets go." Carly was about to grab Sam up the stairs when Sam stopped her. "Dun dun Dunnn!" Sam almost shouted her trademark sound effects. "What now?" asked Carly getting pissed.

"This place looks similar to the Police Station in Resident Evil 2. And look, it even says RCPD!" Sam said wide-eyed.

"That is only a game Sam." She said to Sam as she was stupid.

"Well thanks for crashing my happy thoughts. Note to self: Next time this happens to us, bring Spencer. He would know." Sam said. Carly smirked at the reminder of Spence, who was probably a bigger fan of Resident Evil than Sam was.

They walked up the stairs and entered through the large heavy wooden doors. The scene inside was no better than it was outside.

There were cops scrambling everywhere. Some were trying to keep hold of various people, which they were struggling with a lot. You could also barely hear any conversations because there was so much shouting and confusion. To top it all off, the various people that the cops were trying to hold down looked like train wrecks. Their clothes were dirty and disheveled, and their skin was an ugly gray colour. They were snarling their teeth like wild animals, which looked rotten to begin with.

"Eww." Carly looked like she was about to vomit. Sam's face was expressionless. She was about to make a comment when the doors they came in through burst open and a woman stepped through. She looked very, VERY similar to someone that both Sam and Carly knew. She had short, dark hair, and was very pretty. She wore a blue tube-top with a rather short leather mini-skirt on.

"Dun dun DUNNNN!" Sam almost shouted. Carly snapped back.

"Would you cut that out?" she hotly asked, but Sam just shrugged.

"Sorry."

The woman looked over at Sam with an amused looked, but quickly turn her attention to the madness in front of her. She raised her gun and let out some shots, aiming for the people that the cops were struggling with. After a few seconds, the firing stopped, and now laid about five bodies with a bullet in their forehead. A man to her right shouted.

"Valentine! Where the hell have you been?" he looked very pissed.

"I told you to shoot for the head." Valentine then scowled at the man. The man's expression softened up a little bit. Then a new voice cut through the conversation.

"Help! Someone get this bitch offa me!" A black man was yelling and trying to keep away from the woman that he was handcuffed with. It look like she was trying to bite his face off. Valentine then noticed this and turned her gun towards the man. His eyes seemed to bulge out of his large head.

"No, dun shoot! Do--" He yelled but was cut off mid sentence when two shots rang out. One bullet was placed in the thug's partner, and the other shot had broken the handcuffs which binded them together. He looked relieved and shocked at the same time.

She then turned her attention to Sam and Carly.

"I'm leaving town. I suggest you all do the same!" she shouted. She then turned around and began to stroll out of the entrance. Several people followed suit, taking head of her advice. Sam then dragged a stunned Carly out of the entrance and back outside. Sam spotted the woman getting into a green Jeep and rushed over, still dragging Carly, who looked like she was going to pass out.

"Hey woman! Ya think you could at least give us a lift? We have nowhere else to go!" Sam was shouting over the noise trying to get the attention of the woman. Valentine looked over with a very annoyed expression, but nodded her head yes when she saw it was Sam and Carly. "Fine, get in. But don't piss me off." she said sternly. Sam quickly shook her head and shoved Carly into the backseat, then promptly placed herself in the front passenger seat. Valentine then put the jeep into gear, and instead of turning to get on the street, she turned and began to wheel down the sidewalk, honking her horn at anybody who got in the way.

* * *

"So, what's your story?" Valentine started. Sam was about to respond when Carly spoke, who now looked like she was not going to pass out.

"Can you excuse us for a minute please?" Carly 'kindly' shouted, if that is even possible. Valentine nodded.

Sam then threw herself into the back of the jeep, which Valentine didn't seem to mind.

"Sam... I have no clue how this happened, but we can't tell them ANYTHING. You hear me?" she said nervously. Carly knew Sam all too well. Sam raised her eyebrows but remained speechless and nodded her head. Sam then climbed back into the front seat.

"So again, what's your guy's story?" Valentine asked again like she was talking casual even though she was making sharp turns left and right down a sidewalk none the less.

"We're kinda lost." Sam said. Valentine didn't respond so she continued. "We were on our way to uhh.. Chicago.. when we ran into this dump here. We have no clue what the hell is going on around here." Sam half-lied.

Valentine laughed.

"Well kiddo, yall picked a hell of a spot to get lost at. And a hell of a time too." Just as she finished the sentence she made a sharp left and abruptly stopped at the end of the road where it looked to be barricaded. "Shit!" She shouted. She then did a u-turn and sped down the street the way they came.

Valentine was still grumbling when Sam decided to cut in. "Do you know what is going on around here? This place looks to be in some sort of a panic..." Carly slapped Sam on her shoulder. Sam turned and gave her a 'What?' look and shrugged her shoulders.

Valentine sighed heavily. "You wouldn't believe me if I told ya."

"Try us." cut in Carly.

Valentine sighed again and slammed the brakes to bring the car to a screeching halt. Up ahead there seemed to be traffic for miles. "Look, there's only one way outta here and its ahead of all this." She pointed ahead. "Were gonna have to walk the rest of the way. I can try to explain on the way."

* * *

**Came out shorter than I expected, But I am still satisfied with it.**


	3. iPlay RE: Three

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter. This one is my longest yet, with some important details which should fill most of you in. So don't skip!! On a side note, I would like to thank my new reviewer **_Sk8erGal1208_** for her review and **_Seventh Theory _**and **_writerchic16_**for reviewing the second chapter**_**.**_ **Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil. Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-)_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

All three of them piled out of Valentine's jeep. It looked like there would be quite a lot of walking. There were cars, truck, RVs and other various vehicles all heading for the same location, which anyone would know leads to an ass-load of traffic. Valentine didn't even bother with taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Where are we headed?" Carly asked as she jumped out, follow by Sam. None of the girls really minded walking, but this might get a little ridiculous. Valentine pointed to a road sign close by. It read "Raven's Gate Bridge", and under that it said **two** miles. Carly frowned deeply. Valentine saw this and let out a small chuckle. "Told you it was a long walk. But sorry, this seems the only way out. I was surprised the last road was blocked; that exit was known only by a select few."

"Obviously not." Sam raised an eyebrow. Valentine just shrugged. "Whatever." she mumbled. "So do you guys want to know what this mess is about?" She pointed to her surroundings. Sam and Carly both nodded their heads. Valentine looked off into space as to prepare what to say. Sam and Carly wouldn't be surprised is she left some _minor_ details out. Carly and Sam knew the basic of the storyline, but they never really took the time to explore the very large plot of Resident Evil. So they were open to anything that Valentine gave them.

"Before I start, you two have to give me your word that this conversation will be ONLY between us. Nobody will know. Not even my superior." Sam and Carly's eyes widened, but none the less they shook their heads. "Good." Valentine took a deep breath. She was about to speak when Sam cut her off.

"If this is so secret, then why are you telling us? You met us like only an hour ago." Carly's face turned into a surprised expression. Usually Sam wasn't the one to turn down free information, especially about one of her favorite subjects. Valentine's stern expression softened slightly at the question. She then spoke.

"I don't know. I guess it's because..." she trailed off. She began to walk. Sam and Carly follow suit. Valentine then continued. "For some reason, I've taken a likeness to you two. You can't be that old.. sixteen maybe?" Carly shook her head. Valentine smiled sadly. "I will try to protect you two as much as I can. I have seen skilled teammates fall who I knew for years fall to what is possibly waiting for us. I can't stand to see anyone else fall to this. Especially someone like you guys." Sam and Carly were shocked. They didn't realize until now that this is more than just a GAME. It was their lives. There was no 'Retry' option when you died, or savepoints that you could load after a mess-up. No turning back from here.

Valentine continued after pushing a fat guy out of her way.

"My team and I were sent out to a remote location to provide backup for the previous team sent in. We thought it would be a routine mission. But when we touched town, the shit hit the fan. Wild dogs attached us and forced us into a mansion, where we thought we were safe. But we were not. It was full of horrors that made my teammates afraid. Things like giant spiders; poisonous plants that took a whole room; _flesh-eating people. . ._" Valentine again ventured off. It had been about an hour since they had left the jeep, and they seemed to be about halfway to their waypoint. The amount of people walking had increased significantly as more figured that they were going nowhere using a vehicle. The city of Raccoon City was no Seattle, but it was fairly big with a population of about 100k+ people. It seemed to show as the wave of people tried to move forward up the road, with little success.

Sam and Carly hadn't said a word since Valentine had started her story. They were shocked beyond belief. Yes, they knew about most of the details that she was describing, but the reality of it all had hit them like a slap to the face. A very hard slap. Sam had no witty remarks or jokes, which she always seemed to be doing. She was never really serous. But even she knew when there was a serous moment happening. Meanwhile Carly was in deep thought. She thought back to how her, Sam, and Freddie met. She thought of Spence and his statues of cheese, pens, and other random objects. She thought of iCarly. She decided to lock up these kind of memories for as long as she lived, to never forget, to never let go. She was deeply moved by Valentine's description.

Valentine continued on.

"Four of us managed to make it out alive, but now without consequences. We managed to explode the place, and we were hoping that would be the end of it. But we all knew that it wouldn't be. We returned to the city and tried to retell our experiences, but we were laughed at and thought of to be joking, or possibly even delirious. While in the mansion, we learned that a local pharmaceutical company named Umbrella was strangely involved. Of course nobody believed us. Not our friends; not even the chief of police. When we tried to go public, we were promptly "suspended",but more really we were disgraced. We lost all the respect that we worked hard to get over the years. We were outcasted by the media and the public. We had no proof of the events inside the mansion, so nobody listened."

She mumbled something that Sam and Carly couldn't pick up. Carly took the opportunity to reach into her pocket and pull out her iPhone phone to check the time. No reception (AT&T sux!!) but she noted the time. I was 7:00 pm. It had to be at least two or three hours since they started walking. The sun had set about ten minutes ago. When they started, it was almost overhead. "What time is it?" Valentine broke Carly's train of thought. "About eight." she responded.

Valentine sighed heavily. "We should almost be there. About another forty or so minutes. We have to hurry. No telling how hard it will be to get out." Sam nodded and put her phone back into her pocket. Valentine took the opportunity to start up again.

"Then about three weeks ago people started getting sick. Everyone thought it was an outbreak of the Flu or something similar, but it was far more dangerous. It started out slow, with normal symptoms such as a headache and a fever. But after a day, it progressed to severe headaches and itching. Finally after about three or four days, it became lethal. The infected had cravings for human flesh, and literally were itching their skins off."

Carly pictured the thought in her mind for a millisecond and about threw up.

"At first, it was isolated to the mountains. There were only two or three incidents in the first week. But then the second week it increased. The "mystery virus" made its way to the outskirts of the city, and more people appeared in hospitals with similar symptoms as the first few. Now after the third week, it was more widespread. It made its way uptown and downtown. Hospitals were full. They could do nothing but turn them away, which helped spread the virus. Now, most people have figured out that it is more serious than they thought at first. Now a citywide evac has been issued, which is why you currently see the ocean of people. Umbrella seems to have closed all exits out of the city except this one, obviously to try to contain the virus and to cover their asses. Well, that's about it so far."

"Wow." Carly muttered.

* * *

"Finally! Were actually here." She was about to grab Sam and Carly when she suddenly stopped. "By the way, I never managed to catch your names."

Carly chuckled a little and looked over at Sam. She smiled and stood up straight.

"I'm Carly" she said as she struck a pose - "And I'm Sam!" she said in a low voice also striking a pose. Valentine laughed. Not a forced one, but one of enjoyment. Carly spoke again. "It's an intro we used to do for a show at one point." She and Sam smiled.

"Well, I'm Jill. Jill Valentine. I guess I can't match up to your introduction." she said and smiled again. She grabbed Carly's arm, who the grabbed Sam's.

* * *

It was a fairly large bridge with three lanes on each side. It crossed over a medium sized river. On the side which led out of the city, mountains and hills could be seen. If one were to look from that side across the bridge, you could see the beautiful skyline of the city. There were a few tall buildings with medium-sized buildings surrounding them. Normally this would be quite a pleasant view, but not tonight. The air was full of high and low pitched screams, which was a bi-product of the mass amount of people who forced themselves onto the bridge.

They began to make their way to the front. It was very hard to keep together as there were people grouped everywhere. Jill struggled just to make out a tiny path while holding on to the girls. After about a ten minute or so struggle, they finally made it to the front. A large steel door blockade had been erected at the bridge's exit. People were swarming it as men in black gear with a red and white umbrella logo on the front tried to keep the crowd under control. At the top of the blockade stood a man watching over the masses.

As soon as they made it to the front, Jill began to look around, which was hard to do with people everywhere. It looked as though she was trying to spot someone. After about a minute or searching, she found her target. She let out a short, loud whistle then shouted.

"Peyton!" The man in question turned in their general direction, but didn't spot them. So she whistled again and began to wave her arms high above her head. Only then did the man look over and recognize Jill. He waved his army back, and we began to make our way over to him. On the way, we were stopped by one of the men in black, but Peyton spoke to him and he waved up through. Jill and Peyton then shared a quick handshake and a low-five.

Peyton was a well-built black man who had very little hair and a confident look upon him. He was the first to speak.

"Jill. Good to see you." He looked behind her and spotted Carly and Sam. "Who are they?" Sam stuck out her tongue and the man laughed.

"It's ok, they're with me. Couldn't leave them behind." Peyton nodded. He waved to Carly and Sam and spoke "I'm Peyton." Jill continued. "What are you still doing here?" You should have been out of the city hours ago." She threw him an agitated look. It was then Peyton's face flashed a serious expression.

"These are our people Jill. We can't just leave them. You said it for yourself." he said. Jill sighed, but nodded her head in understanding. She then spoke. "Can you give me a sit-rep?" He nodded and was about to speak when Sam cut in.

"What the heck is a sit-rep?" She asked with a confused expression. Carly also shrugged her shoulders. Jill turned around quickly. "It means situation report. It's a quick way to get info on the current situation." Sam formed her mouth into an 'O' expression, "Ohhhhh okey dokie." Carly and Jill laughed while Peyton just raised an eyebrow and continued. He began pointing in various directions while he spoke.

Sam and Carly weren't paying attention to him. Sam turned to Carly. "So what happens now?"

Carly just shrugged. She tried to recall the events, but she couldn't remember for some reason. "I don't know."

Sam made an expression of mocked surprise and shock. Carly rolled her eyes. "Cut that out!" Sam's face scrunched up into an expression of mock hurt. Then she started making other random faces and sticking out her tongue. Carly couldn't resist laughing. Sam always was the one to break tension with her silly antics. That's one thing that Carly loved about her Sam. _Wait... did she just call—_Carly looked for a way to stop her thoughts before they could go any further. She looked over to her left to see a man fall down onto the street and began flailing his arms and legs. A young young woman who was beside him started screaming. Carly blinked and then rushed over to Jill and Peyton while dragging Sam. Carly tugged on the back of Peyton's vest. He turned around with an annoyed expression.

"I think the guy over there needs help!" she spat out quickly and pointed to the man who was still on the ground. Peyton looked up and his eyes widened. "Jill, we have to help." he said quickly. She nodded and they both rushed over as quickly as possible. Sam and Carly followed them.

Peyton leaned down to try and control the man while Jill was holding the woman back who was screaming something about him having a weak heart. Peyton then shouted. "I need some help! I can't control him!" He looked up at Jill who has still trying to hold the woman back. Jill then turned to Sam and Carly and shouted. "Sam, Carly, one of you help him!"

"I'll do it." Sam said. Jill mouthed a 'Thanks'.

Sam rushed over and leaned down to grab the man's head to stop him from shaking. Peyton was already grabbing the man's legs to help pin him down. After a few seconds, the man stopped shaking, and there was no more movement from him. Sam the released his head and stood up.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

Peyton leaned over and felt for a pulse. He didn't find one. He sighed. "I think so. Must've been a heart attack." He stood up and began to make his way over to Jill.

Sam was about to make her way back over to Carly when she felt a pair of hands grab at her left ankle. She looked down just in time to see the previously thought dead man sink his teeth into her ankle. She screamed out in pain.

"Argg, damn it!" She tried desperately to shank him off but his teeth sunk in further. Carly also screamed out. Rushing over, she began to kick the man hoping that he would release his death grip. All of a sudden a shot rang out and the man stopped moving again. There was now a bullet embedded into his forehead. Jill had shot him. The echo of the shot rang out and surrounding people began to panic, as they had witnessed the scene.

Jill rushed over, now ignoring the previous woman, to aid Sam. Carly was shouting hysterically.

"What the hell was that! Sam, are you ok!?" She helped Sam sit down on the pavement, who was clearly in pain. Jill leaned down to survey the damage to Sam's wound. It was fairly deep. _Too deep._ She frowned deeply, then let out a quick string of curse words. "Fuck. Peyton hand me something so I can try to wrap this up." He reached into one of his side pouches and quickly pulled out a roll of medical tape. Jill took it and began to quickly wrap it around Sam's ankle. Carly was still shouting.

"Is she going to be ok!? There has to be som--" Sam abruptly cut her off.

"Chill out Carls. I'll be fine. It's not like it's going to kill me. I've always said I was invincible- remember?" She let a small smile, but her expression changed. "Crap! Not so tight Jill!" she shouted. Jill didn't respond and kept wrapping, but a little more loose.

It was true; Sam always liked to boast about how she could handle any type of situation or pain with ease. She rarely did get hurt, but when she did, she always seemed to heal at an insane rate. A large cut would be gone in three or four days without any evidence that it was even there. And that time during iCarly when Freddie dropped his camera on Sam's knee. The doctor said that her knee was shattered and it would take months to heal. But within two weeks, she was off of her crutches and walking. The doc was shocked and had no explanation to the quick healing. So from then on, Sam liked to call herself invincible. Carly and Freddie had to agree with her on that one.

Carly truly hoped that Sam would be alright. She couldn't stand to have something happen to her.

* * *

Major Timothy Cane watched unhappily from the top of the blockade as the scene happened in front of him. He was even more unhappy at the result of the girl being bitten. That meant only one thing. After all the precautions that were taken, the virus still managed its way to the bridge. There was no stopping it now. Umbrella had failed to contain the outbreak. He knew that this would happen, but not for another day or so. This put a small wrinkle into his plans, but he could work around it. He always did. He decided to take action. If he waited any longer, potential carriers would be released from the city, and that's that last thing he needed. He pushed the bluetooth headset further into his ear and spoke in a German accent.

"Close the doors. We're shutting this down."

"_What! But we still have men down there. We cant leav--"_ came a sudden response. Cane sighed angrily.

"I don't care. Close them now. That's an order!" he said back in an authoritative tone. He heard the man sigh on the other end.

"_Yes sir. Closing them now."_

Cane looked over to see the large steel doors closing with a loud groan. The massive crowd tried to rush the doors before they closed. He knew that some people would wither out, but they would be dealt with later. The loud groan of the doors ceased, which confirmed they were closed. People were shouting and banging at the door hoping that it would somehow open. Cane just laughed. A second later he was met by his partner, who was similarly dressed.

"Doors are secured Sir."

"Good work." Cane said while turning to acknowledge him. He spoke again. "I assume that your team is in position to take drastic measures if needed." It wasn't a question.

"Yes Sir." the new man responded. Cane nodded. He then made a move to his handgun, which was snugged into its holster around his waist. He pointed it straight into the air, and fired two shots.

"Silence!"

* * *

**I am very pleased the way that this chapter turned out. It was about twice as long as my last one!**


	4. iPlay RE: Four

**Back with another chapter. I'd like to thank my new reviewer **_lilmickey2008 _**and **_staterfs _**and my other re-reviewers of **_Seventh theory _**and **_Sk8erGal1208._**Thanx again, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the others!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil. Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-)_

* * *

**Chapter Four!!**

The two gunshots echoed through the night. It was only then that the crowd stopped moving and shouting. Everyone turned their heads towards the source. Cane used the brief silence as an opportunity to get his point across.

"This is a biohazard quarantine area. Due to the risk of infection, you cannot be allowed to leave the city." he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

The crowd obviously wasn't pleased to hear this. There were many shouts and groans.

Carly frowned. The other's expressions also showed that they were clearly unhappy with the current situation.

"Out of my way! I'm a celebrity goddammit!" came the shouting of a woman. Amazingly enough, this worked, as people parted to let her through, and was now standing next to Sam. Carly instantly recognized her, but couldn't recall her name. In her hands she clutched a camcorder. She then opened it and pointed it straight towards Cane, who was about to speak again.

"All appropriate measures are being taken." he stated.

"What the fuck is going on here?" the new woman next to Sam and Carly shouted in anger. Jill seemed to be scowling more and more as each second passed. Peyton looked about the same, while Sam and Carly just raised their eyebrows. Cane clearly heard the woman's shout, but chose to ignore it and continued.

"The situation is under control. Please return to your homes."

If it wasn't so colossally stupid, Carly would have laughed, and she almost did. Like the statement made any sense at all. By closing the gate, the wanker had probably sentenced them all to death. What was worse, she suspected that he knew it. And didn't care.

The people couldn't listen anymore and began to surge forward. The cops and thugs were having a tougher time holding the people back. Cane repeated his last statement, but to no avail. Jill looked at Peyton, who was also trying to keep people from over running them.

She yelled up at the wall, "There are injured people down here! We need help!" In response, Cane put down his megaphone and this time raised an automatic weapon, and fired a dozen or so rounds into the air. The crowd again silenced and stopped moving.

Raising the megaphone again, Cane said, "You have five seconds to turn around and return to the city." Six men immediately took up positions on the wall around Cane. They also were holding automatics. Cane handed the megaphone to his partner who then spoke into it.

"Use of live ammunition has been authorized."

"He can't shoot people!" the woman with the camera shouted. She looked over to Carly and Sam, who also had a look of surprise and shock.

"Five." The man nodded to the other men on the wall, and they raised their weapons

"I don't think he's bluffing." said Peyton who was frowning.

"Four."

"Me either." added Carly. Jill scoffed. "They won't fire."

"Three."

"Get them back!" Peyton shouted and began pulling people away and turning them around.

"Two."

"Move!" Jill screamed, and also began pulling people back. Sam and Carly joined in and began shoving several people away and turning them them around. The cops also began pulling people away.

"One."

The next thing they heard were multiple sounds of gunfire as bullets began raining down onto the crowd. People were running and screaming back the way they came. Jill and Peyton had managed to get themselves, the woman, Sam, and Carly under some cover behind an SUV. After a few seconds, the gunfire ceased.

Jill took the opportunity to gather everyone and begin to run down the street. She was in front, and Carly and Sam were behind her, with Carly supporting Sam. Peyton and the woman brought up the rear. One they crossed back over into the city, Jill chose go the opposite direction of everyone else. She figured the _zombies_ would be attracted to the large crowd of people.

As they moved further down the street, Sam glanced over to Carly, who was helping her along with her left arm wrapped around her neck. Sam was pale and sweaty, which bothered her deeply. It was only about sixty or so degrees out. But Sam also noticed, or _smelled_ something else.

_Carly's hair smells good. I wonder wh-- _Sam quickly tried to drown out that thought, but with little success. _I think it's strawberry... _Sam shivered.

Carly caught Sam's glance. She didn't look too good. "We'll hopefully stop soon." she said.

"Don't worry about me Carls." Sam responded trying to reassure her.

Jill finally spotted a church up ahead in the distance. She let out a breath of air. When they reached the gates, she said, "Inside. Let's get some cover."

* * *

The church was a huge Gothic structure that seemed to fit in nicely with the current environment. The funky architecture and giant gargoyles were spooky enough in the darkness, but not many lights were on inside either.. The roof was high, the shadows long, the light sources few and far between. Over the front door was a huge stained-glass window depicting Lucifer being cast out of heaven and into hell. A huge cross hung above the alter. Just as Jill began to second guess this idea, a voice sounded from one of the many shadows.

"That's it! No closer!" A disheveled man in a blue dress shirt and black pants stepped out. He was holding a .357 Magnum that he didn't look very comfortable holding.

Putting on her best negotiation voice, Jill said, "It's ok. We're not those things."

"This is my place! I'm hiding here!" the man retorted.

The woman then butted in. "I think it's big enough for all of us." The man began waving the .357. "You'll lead them here! You have to get out!" he responded.

To everyone's surprise, Sam got right into the man's face. "Frick you! We're not going back outside. Got it?" The man began to aim the .357's muzzle right at Sam's face. "Don't tell me--"

"Okay, just cool it! Put the gun down!" Both of them backed off at Peyton's command, which echoed throughout. The man lowered his gun. Peyton looked back at the woman and Sam. "And you guys—take it easy." They both said nothing in reply.

Jill walked over to one of the pews and leaned against it. She sighed deeply. After a moment, she noticed that the woman was now looking at her. "Jill Valentine, right? I covered some of your cases. Terri Morales, Raccoon 7." She stuck out her hand, but Jill chose to ignore it. Terri then raised her camcorder and pointed it at Jill.

"So, does the Raccoon City Police Department have any comment about what those things are?" she spoke. Jill let out a low growl, and made a "friendly" gesture with one of her fingers. Sam was also in the background making faces and waving her arms. Morales just rolled her eyes. Carly decided to speak up. "What's that you got there?" Morales then turned her attention to Carly, who was standing next to a taller Peyton.

"My Emmy. That's if any of us make it out of here." she said while zooming in on Carly and Peyton. He was about to say something when a sudden noise from behind the alter startled them all. "What was that?" Peyton inquired, turning towards the front. Jill looked over to Peyton, who nodded. She nodded back, and in a flash she was headed up to investigate.

* * *

Jill made her way behind the alter to the vestry. Her eyes had yet adjusted to thee dim light, so she walked slowly and carefully. The vestry was lit by a single light. Several tables and chairs were overturned, which was not surprising. But most notable was the streak of blood along the wall. And in front of Jill sat a woman in a chair, rocking back and forth, her head down. "Are you all right?" Jill asked.

A voice suddenly rang out from behind her and said. "What are you doing here?"

"What's wrong with her?" Jill asked, suspecting the answer already.

"It's my wife—she's not well." Was his response. As Jill tried to move closer to the woman, the man blocked her path. "No!"

"Out of my way." Jill tried to get around.

"She's not well, I tell you."

"Maybe I can help." Jill said half lying. Pushing past the man, she noticed the woman was tied to the chair by rope. This verified Jill's suspicions. The woman then looked up, and Jill saw the woman's mouth covered in blood.

"Oh my God." Jill began backing up, and almost tripped over a half-eaten corpse. "You're sick" she added.

"Just get out. Leave us. I can help her." the man said. Jill sighed. She's had enough. She unholstered one of her 9mms.

"No!" the man yelled and lunged towards her, spoiling Jill's shot. It only took half a second to push the man back—into the arms of his wife—just as she had broken free. She bent down and sunk her teeth into his neck. His screams echoed loudly through the tiny room. Jill acted quickly and shot the man in the head, ending his misery. She did the same to his wife. Without a second glance, Jill quickly left the room and headed back out into the church. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, they had indeed heard the screams.

"What happened back there?" Payton asked. Jill just shook her head.

Suddenly, something moved across the ceiling. Everyone looked up, but couldn't make out anything in the darkness. Peyton turned on his flashlight and shone it on the ceiling. Three claw marks could be seen. "The hell was that?" said Terri.

"Over there!" Jill said, pointing to another part of the ceiling. Peyton pointed the light and saw more claw marks.

"There!" Now Carly was pointing. Peyton's light followed, and this time caught a quick glimpse of the object. It looked like it was just skinned, as the bones and ribs were clearly visible. Its fingers and toes ended with long claws, which explained the markings. But what was most frightening to everyone was its eyes; there were none. The man with the .357 decided it was a good time to run and took off.

"Wait!" Jill shouted, but with no success. "I'll get him." she sighed and took off after him. She heard a dripping sound as she moved behind a wooden screen. She closed in on the source, and was surprised at what she saw. She was now standing in a pool of blood, with what was left of the man lying on the floor. She reached down and picked up the .357 and made her way back out. She was suddenly grabbed by Peyton and drug into a niche behind the alter.

"Peyton," Jill whispered angrily, but was cut off. He pointed to one of the creatures which was on top of a bench. He then pointed to another one perched above the doorway. Then one suddenly appeared in front. "We're box in." he concluded. Carly looked up. "What is that?" The others followed her gaze.

There was a bright glow in the stained glass, and a sound of a Harley engine could be heard.

"Shit! Down!" Peyton cried, just as a Harley-Davidson crashed through the stained glass, shattering it into a thousand pieces. The bike crashed into the creature that was in front of them, body-checking it and sending it flying across the church. Jill and the others took the opportunity to bail from their cover, as they tried to get a good look at their rescuer. She was an athletic woman with dirty-blond hair, a shotgun in a back holster, an Uzi on each hip, and a Colt .45 in a shoulder holster. The woman looked at them and said only one word.

"Move."

Terri sure as hell didn't need to be told twice. She ran for the front doors like a bat outta hell, with Peyton, Carly, and a limping Sam along behind her. Terri began to pull the doors open, but was met with a large crowd of zombies, all wanting to get in. Peyton and Carly came to her rescue, and together the three of them slammed the doors shut.

Meanwhile, the Biker Lady revved up the Harley and put it into gear. Only her feat were planted to the floor. The bike shot out from under her straight into the second creature. Both the bike and creature both flew into the air. Biker Lady the unholstered her .45 and fired a single shot, which hit the bike's gas tank. And the bike exploded, taking out the creature and it's surroundings with it. The third creature dropped down from the ceiling, but Biker Lady was ready for this one too. She gave one of the pews a hard kick, and the pew went sliding towards the creature.

It must've had good survival instincts, as it leapt into the air and over the pew. However, this gave Biker Lady a clear shot. She unholstered her shotgun, pumped it, and shot the creature right in the chest, sending it flying to the wall. Biker Lady reholstered her shotgun and pulled out her Uzi's. None of her shots hit the creature, but instead she fired at a large light above the creature. The creature rose again and charged Biker Lady. She holstered her Uzi's and turned her back to the creature. Just as the thing charged, the light that Biker Lady shot at fell from the ceiling right on top of the creature, impaling it. Amazingly, this didn't kill the creature immediately. It let out a loud roar, and flicked its long tongue at the Biker Lady.

Cool as a fresh cucumber, Biker Lady whipped out her shotgun and proceeded to shoot the creature right smack in the face.

Jill finally found her voice.

"Who the fuck _are_ you?"

* * *

**Slightly shorter that last chapter, but a crucial character is intro'd, and the last line was perfect for a stopping point. Take the time and leave a review!! Again, all types accepted! Good day**


	5. iPlay RE: Five

**Hello again, I'm back here with another chapter. I'd like to thank my usual reviewers **_SeventhTheory _**and **_staterfs, _**and also my new reviewers **_hpfreak2008 _**and**_ takjimcin5. _**Hopefully this chapter will be as pleasing to you all as the last one was. By the way, I'm not a review junkie. I will post more chapters as I finish them. I've always frowned upon writers who refuse to post because they would like a certain number of reviewers. I will never do this. But reviews always make me push harder and post faster ;-) Enjoy!!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil. Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-)_

* * *

**Chapter Five!!**

"_Who the fuck are you?"_

Biker Lady turned towards Jill. "My name's Alice. It's not safe to be here. That fire will probably spread." Somehow, Carly restrained herself from pointing out that if this woman hadn't blown up the Harley in the first place, then there'd be no fire.

Sam muttered, "No shit." Louder, she said, "I'm Sam. This fine woman over here is Carly. The two bad asses over there are Jill Valentine and Peyton Wells."

Alice smirked. "I'm impressed that you all stayed in this town."

"Protect and serve, that's what we do." Jill responded not wanting to share her life story. Alice just shook her head. "You guys are crazy."

"At this point," Peyton said, "we're all a little crazy." He pointed to Terri, who was popping some pills from a little case that she'd pulled out. "Terri Morales, Raccoon 7 weather girl and a total tool." Alice barely acknowledged her presence. Instead, she unholstered her Colt and moved quickly, gracefully toward the rear of the church.

Carly walked over to Sam and offered her arm. The poor girl was looking even paler.

"You look like shit Sam."

"Good," Sam said, taking her and Jill's hand, who also was helping. "I'd hate to feel this way and not look the part." As they helped Sam hobble to the rear of the church, Jill turned and looked at Terri. She was filming the flaming wreckage of the Harley.

"You coming, weathergirl?"

"Yea, yea," Terri said. This is gonna make one _helluva_ story."

* * *

After she'd taken care of the creatures, Alice found that she now had more people to babysit. Still, she couldn't leave Sam, Carly, Jill, Peyton, and Terri to die. So instead, she led them into the graveyard in the back. The church would probably be on fire before too long. She them spoke. "How'd you guys wind up in here?"

"Well, we tried leaving the city, but Umbrella had already sealed of the Raven's Gate Bridge," Jill said. "Put up a nice wall to keep the riffraff in. Anyone approaching the wall was shot on sight.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "So you came to a church?

Jill shrugged. "We really had no other option at the time. We thought we would be safe in there. Shit, were we wrong about that."

"And what the fuck are we doing _here_?" Terri asked while popping a number of pills that probably shouldn't have been taken together. "Hello, has anyone else noticed? We're in a _graveyard_ people."

Alice said nothing. Then it started to rain.

The graveyard was fenced in on three sides by a wrought-iron fence, and on the forth side by the church itself. The fire would probably keep the forth side safe from invasion, and two of the fence sides were clear, but more and more undead were starting to gather themselves against the fence at the entrance. Sooner or later, they would probably break through the fence.

Terri walked up to Alice.

"What's the plan?" the reporter asked.

"Stay alive." Alice responded flatly.

Terri blinked. "That's it?"

"That's it."

Terri shook her head. "Nice plan, Should I go ahead and paint a bull's-eye on my face?"

"Suit yerself."

"We have to stop for a moment," said Jill from behind them.

Alice turned to see that Sam was barely able to walk from the wound in her leg. It had been wrapped expertly, but it still didn't look that good.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Terri cut in, "There may be more of those things."

"They hunt in packs. If there were more, we would of seen them by now," said Alice, shaking her head. Terri whirled back to look at Alice. Her demeanor was now that of a curious reporter. "So you _do_ know what those things are." There was no reason to conceal it now. "Bioweapons, from the Umbrella labs beneath the city," Alice said.

"How come you know so much about Umbrella?" Jill asked, sounding understandably suspicious.

"I used to work for them—before I learned the errors in my ways."

Before Jill could say anything else in response, Sam cried out in pain. "Dammit!" Her wound was staring to bleed again. Alice let out a long breath.

"You're infected."

"Don't worry about me." Sam shrugged off Alice's comment

But it wasn't Sam that Alice was worried about. She unholstered her Colt.

Moving as fast as lightning, Jill drew the .357 that she had picked up from the man earlier and pointed right at Alice's head. "Hold it!"

Peyton drew out his own weapon and aimed it at Alice. Alice drew one of her Uzis and pointed it at Jill. Carly cut in front of Sam. Terri, naturally, raised her camera to make sure that she got all of this on tape. What reporter could resist a front-row seat for a good old-fashioned Mexican standoff?

"What do you thing you're doing?" Jill asked. It was probably the stupidest thing she could of said at the moment. "She's _wounded,_" Alice said slowly. "The infection's spreading."

"I'm fine," Sam said from over Carly's shoulder. She sounded awful.

Alice looked at Carly. "You should take care of her now."

"No way, she's my friend," Jill said, still refusing to lower her .357.

"I understand," said Alice, meaning it wholeheartedly, "but it'll be more difficult later. You know that." Then she cocked her Colt.

"No!" Carly cried while Jill and Peyton cocked their weapons in response. "If it comes to that—I'll take care of it myself."

Alice sighed. She noted that it seemed that Jill had a bond with these girls. And the one between Carly and Sam seemed even stronger. Sort of a best friend bond, possibly could be more that that. Alice felt for Sam, she really did, but at this point in time, there wasn't much that could be done for her. Alice was just trying to make it less harder on her friends. She thought for a second, and then lowered her weapons. "As you wish." Only then did Jill and Peyton lower theirs.

Alice turned to Sam.

"It's nothing personal. But in an hour, maybe two, you'll be dead. Then minutes later, you will become one of them. You'll endanger you friends, try to kill them—probably succeeding. Sorry, but that's just the way it is."

Before the shocked-looking Sam could form a reply, Carly cut in. "Thanks for the confidence, asshole. She'll be fine, I know it."

Alice just smiled sadly and turned away.

Sam then spoke. "Carly, you should have just let the bitch shoot me now. You know she's right," but Carly wouldn't hear any of it.

"We're going to get you out of her—I promise." She then cupped the sides of Sam's paled face, leaned forward and then kissed her on the forehead. Sam could only smile. Jill walked over to the girls. "I agree with Carly—were going to get you out of here. _Alive._" She gave a reassuring smile.

Terri, or course, had recorded the whole scene onto her camcorder. Peyton was walking over and about to speak before he was interrupted by the sound of wrenching metal. The undead had broken through the entrance. Luckily, they move ridiculously slow. It was the living's best advantage: speed.

Then Carly screamed.

Alice looked over to see that that she was being pulled down into the mud by the occupant of one of the graves. Then Alice realized. The virus had gotten underground. Shit.

Jill pulled Carly free and Terri moved Sam away. Peyton withdrew his weapon again, but Alice put a hand on his arm. "Save your ammo." Alice then dispatched the undead with a swift kick to its head, breaking its neck. "These things react to sound. Use your guns and you'll just attract more of them."

"Do you really think that matters right now?" Jill asked, looking past Alice. Dozens of undead were pouring from the entrance, and many more were rising from their graves.

Then Alice moved.

Jill was already delivering kicks and taking out a few. Peyton began to shoot, ignoring Alice's advice of conserving ammo. Sam and Carly moved close to Jill and began to help her out. Sam kicked an undead in the back while Carly put her fist right into the face of another one, sending it falling to the ground. She quietly thanked Spencer for teaching her and Sam some fighting moves. Terri just stood around and tried to record everything she could.

Alice took out the rest of them. She really didn't need to even think about what she was doing, letting her instincts take over. Even as she snapped one undead's neck with her arms, her legs were planting her feet for a spin-kick that would shatter the spine of another, then her hand slammed into the throat of a third, then she broke the leg of a forth with a kick that set that set it up to have its neck broken—all in the time it took for Jill to throw one punch. When there was only one left, Alice smashed its head into a gravestone, right into the words **Rest In Peace.**

Jill gave Alice a look that was both furious and curious. However, for the moment, all she did was indicate Alice's final victim and the words on the gravestone. "I've really had enough irony for one day."

Alice cracked a light smile at that. "Lets move."

* * *

The rain had stopped, and the sky was clearing. The moon was about three-quarters full and that, along with the occasional burning car provided the only illumination for the group as they made their way down the street.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked. Alice looked up, realizing that perhaps this was the wrong way to go. Sitting on the corner of an intersection, an imposing brick edifice with a large sign carved into the stonework over the front entrance: **City Morgue.**

In response to Sam's question, Alice said, "The hell away from here."

They then turned onto another street.

"No reception."

Alice turned around to see Carly trying to use her iPhone. She kept putting it up to her ear, then looking down at the screen like trying to read Chinese. Alice almost laughed.

"No signal at all, I suppose?" she asked.

Carly shook her head, "This thing never has good reception."

Alice frowned and said, "Someone is jamming it, that's why."

"Who?" inquired Peyton.

"Umbrella. They want to keep news of what's happening here from getting out."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sam said angrily. Terri wandered to one of the sidewalks to record a looted building.

"Stay in the middle of the street. Those things like to group together. We'll do better if we're out in the open." To her surprise, Terri listened. She supposed that her ass-kicking performance had gained her more respect. Terri pulled out another box of pills. Alice took pity on her—besides, if they planned on surviving, they needed to be at the top of their game. Alice wasn't worried in the least about Jill or Peyton, or Carly, seeing that she was in the care of Jill, and sadly Sam wouldn't be a factor for very long. If Carly couldn't kill her, then Jill would. But Terri needed to be in top shape. So Alice knocked the pill bottle to the wet pavement.

"Don't take those. They're not good for you. She smiled. "I know a few things about pharmaceuticals." Terri look stunned for a second, but just nodded her head. Alice turned to move forward. Behind her, Jill was giving another one of her furious/curious looks.

"What are you staring at?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure." Jill fell into step beside Alice. "Those were some pretty impressive moves back there. I'm good, but not that good."

"You should be thankful for that," Alice said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"They did something to me." With a start, Alice realized that's all about she could say in response. She honestly didn't know what was done to her to make her this way.

As they passed a pay phone, it started to ring.

"Lets keep moving before the sound attracts anything," Alice said, picking up her pace. Alice and Peyton kept up with her, while Carly, Sam, and Terri lagged behind. The phone stopped ringing as soon as they passed it.

Weird.

Then, as they passed a mostly looted Starbucks, the pay phone by the door rang.

"Keep going," Alice said, not liking it. Again, the ringing stopped once they passed it.

"Is it just me," Carly said, "or is this a little weird?"

The group reached another intersection, and suddenly it was like the chimes of Big Ben in phone ringing: every pay phone in sight started sounding off. After three or four rings, they all stopped—except for one next to a burned-out diner. It wouldn't stop ringing.

"Call it a hunch," said Sam, "But I think some dude wants to talk to us."

Alice agreed. She went over and picked up the phone. Next to her, Jill unholstered her .357.

"Hello?"

"Thank god, I thought you were never gonna answer," said a male voice with a British accent on the other end.

"Who the hell is this?"

"I can get you out of the city. All six of you." Alice put her hand over the mouthpiece and said to Jill, "He can see us."

The man on the other end continued. "But first, we have to come to an arrangement. Are you ready to make a deal?"

Jill immediately started a systematic check of the area to see where the man was. After a second, she pointed to her eyes, then pointed to a security camera across the street, which was positioned onto them.

"Are you ready to make a deal?" the man repeated.

"Do we have a choice?"

The man chuckled through the earpiece. "Not if you want to live beyond tonight." Everyone heard this statement.

"So, what is your answer?" the man asked again.

"Tell me more."

* * *

Sam sighed.

She began to realize how slim her chances were beginning to get at the chance of survival. If she remembered correctly from the movie, Peyton hadn't lasted that long when he was bitten. And right now, she wasn't sure she would make it much further. It was getting increasingly difficult to stand up, none-the-less walk or run. And if the next few events happen like they're supposed to, she was unsure she would be able to handle it. But she was also thinking of something—or _someone—_else. For some reason she couldn't stop think of Carly. That moment when Carly had kissed her forehead kept replaying in her mind. It seemed to temporary erase all of Sam's worries and pain. It made her feel happy, and gave a reason for her to want to keep on surviving. It was only after this thought that she finally realized...

..._she was beginning to fall for her best friend Carly._


	6. iPlay RE: Six

**Hello, and I'm back with yet another chapter. I'd like to yet again thank my reviewers. I am also happy to say that I am very proud of my 367 hits! It may not seem like a lot to most of you guys, but that's more than I expected so far. I don't expect a billion review as i know this kind of story doesn't interest all. Also don't forget to leave behind your thoughts in a review. Now, on with the show!!  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil. Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-)_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Carly Shay watched as the woman named Alice stripped down her weaponry.

At first glance, Alice wasn't anything great to look at. Oh, sure, she had a supermodel's good looks, but she had an ordinary physique—in decent shape, but she didn't look any more or less fit that any other normal person who worked out every day.

But what Carly had seen today wasn't normal. Then again, this town seemed to be overrun with things that weren't supposed to be normal. Alice _wasn't_ normal. But Carly was not worried about any of these things. No—she was worried about somebody else.

She looked over to Sam.

She seemed to be fighting a battle with consciousness, as her eyelids kept fluttering open and closed. Her face was even paler than it was earlier, hair disheveled, and slightly puffy eyes. The bite in her ankle had reopened, and Jill was trying to wrap it up again, but was having a hell of a time. There was a great amount of puss and blood, and the smell was even worse. Jill had to hold her breath while she worked to wrap it up. All in all Sam flat out looked like hell.

Carly had never been concerned about anything in her life as much as she is now. She was deeply worried about Sam. She could see that she was getting weaker by the minute, but Sam would just deny it and try to stay strong. Carly didn't want to, but she was beginning to realize the chances of Sam surviving, and how low they seemed. But she recalled her promise to her when they were stuck in the graveyard. She had promised Sam that she would survive. Carly didn't know what possessed her to do it at the time, but she had kissed Sam on the forehead to reassure her, and it seemed to work, for both of them.

Carly was now also fighting a battle of her own. She wasn't sure of it yet, but she felt she was obtaining stronger feelings for Sam as every moment passed. At first, she didn't know what to think. Was she falling in love with her former co-host, food-loving, attitude-ridden, _best friend_ Sam?

* * *

After taking the mystery phone call, Alice had led Jill, Peyton, Terri, Sam, and Carly to an abandoned streetcar in an alleyway nearby to fill them in on what she had learned. To Carly it looked like Jill was trying to keep a cool exterior despite what was going on, as Sam was fighting a losing battle with unconsciousness and Terri was utterly useless. Peyton seemed to be doing pretty well though, as was Carly herself.

"His name," Alice said, "is Dr. Charles Ashford. He runs the Advanced Genetics and Viral Research Division of Umbrella."

Terri blinked. "He works for them?"

"That's right."

"What's he want with us?" Jill questioned. She seemed to be deep in thought.

Alice answered Jill's query. "There is some sensitive material that he wants that is trapped within the city. We find it, and he'll help us escape the perimeter."

Carly frowned. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. She glanced over at Sam to see her frowning as well. Something wasn't right here.

"No fuckin' deal," Peyton said in a booming voice. "I say we find the building with the thickest walls and the strongest doors and we barricade ourselves in were we sit tight and wait for help."

Carly saw Jill shake her head, as well as Alice.

"There won't be any help," said Alice. "According to Ashford, Umbrella knows that there is no way they will be able to contain the virus. So at sunrise, this city will be completely sanitized."

Terri paled. "Sanitized?"

Sam finally spoke. "It probably means some nuke or some shiz like that. Am I right?" Of course Sam was right. She'd seen the movie a bazillion times. She only stated this to see if anything else has changed.

Alice nodded. "A precision tactical nuclear device—It will destroy the infection and all evidence of it."

"What yield?" Jill cut in.

"A half-megaton."

Jill scoffed loudly. "Fuck me."

Despite an answer along those lines, Carly still shuttered. Sam didn't look surprised, but Terri and Peyton looked shocked as can be.

"I don't believe it," Peyton said. "I mean, how can they get away with this? It'd be all over the news."

"Cover up..." Terri said to herself more than anyone. You think she'd know.

"Already prepared. A meltdown at the nuclear power plant—a tragic accident."

Peyton shook his head. "Not even Umbrella is capable of this."

Jill frowned. "Not capable? Peyton, you saw what happened on the bridge—what they would do. You of all people should know **exactly** how far they would go."

Carly decided to cut in. "You know these assholes better than us Alice. What do you say we do?"

Without hesitating Alice said, "I think we should be out of here by sunrise." As to prove her point, she finished loading her shotgun and cocked it loudly.

Carly stood up. "Can you give Sam and I a moment? I have to talk to her about something." She looked over to Jill for confirmation, who nodded her head, as did Alice. "Just make it quick." Alice stated. Carly nodded and helped up Sam and they exited the streetcar. As she shut the door, Peyton began yelling, still trying to voice his opinion about the situation.

Sam leaned against the car, as did Carly.

"So what the hell we do now?" Carly asked.

Sam could only shrug. "Something got screwed up or somethin'. Last I checked, we're supposed to be searching for a girl, not a package or whatever. Least that's what happened in the movie."

Carly sighed and went into thought. See, in the movie, from this point they're supposed to find a little girl in a school, meet some other people, and they all make their way out of the city by chopper. But they way Alice spoke, Ashford mentioned nothing along the lines of this. He wanted them to retrieve an object, not a person. If this was the case and events changed, Carly and Sam had no way of knowing what the hell is going to be waiting for them. So far, the situation was lined up with the one in the movie.

"Maybe he meant the same thing, just said it differently."

Sam frowned. "Last I checked a father doesn't refer to his daughter as 'sensitive information'." She sighed, and continued. "Look, whatever the case may be, we're gonna have to deal with it. No matter if it goes along the line of what we know should happen or not. We really don't have a choice."

Carly knew Sam was right. Either they knew what was going to happen, or they were going in blind. "No matter what happens though, that doesn't mean I'm going to go back on my promise of getting you out of here alive. If the douchbag besides to renege on his promise, I'll beat his ass for you."

Sam let out a wide smile. Carly had the urge to lean in and just kiss her right then and there, but held herself back. "Let's get back to the others," she blurted out instead. Sam nodded her head. Carly helped her up and opened up the door to the streetcar, only to hear Peyton still shouting.

"Shit! Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Yes Peyton, it's settled, We don't have any other alternatives." Jill responded, voice _slightly_ elevated.

"Fine."

Alice saw Sam and Carly re-enter and then spoke.

"So, then it's all settled. I think it's time we got the hell out of here."

* * *

"Where do we go?" asked Carly as she helped Sam walk down the street.

"Ashford says the information is in the main Umbrella headquarters in the centre of town." said Alice.

"You've got to be kiddin' me! How can he be so sure?"

"The building is covered in security cameras. He has access to them."

"Great. That doesn't mean we should trust him." spoke Jill

"We don't have to." was all Alice said back in response.

Carly shook her head. This whole situation sucked. And it looked like that they would be going into a blind situation. But then she suddenly thought of something that would vastly improve the outcome of things. Maybe there was something in the building that could possibly help Sam... Besides, she didn't like the idea of there being nothing she could do. At least now they were on their way to finding a possible solution.

"Well what if this dude is just messing with us and there really is no way out of town?" Carly asked. This question was on everyone's mind and they all stopped and turned towards Alice. She thought for a second, but just shrugged her shoulders.

"If that's the case, then we're as good as dead."

Sam sighed. "Not like there's really a better option."

"Why, you guys had other plans for tonight?" asked Alice, indicating Sam and Carly's attire. Sam was wearing a blue shirt with the word 'Apocalypse' written in black letters and khaki pants with chucks, while Carly was wearing a casual summer dress that was a light shade of green. What stuck out most were her Nike's, which didn't match at all.

Carly just grinned wryly. "Nah, I always dress like this."

Sam also smiled tiredly. "Seems my shirt is just right."

Alice returned the smile. It was a full blown one—not one of those half smirks. Carly realized it was the first time she'd see her make this expression. She still had that hard-edged look—like a Japanese _katana—_elegant yet indestructible.

Then the smile faded and Alice stopped walking.

"Wait."

They were in an alley, right next an an abandoned RCPD squad car. Alice looked down the alley at something at the end, which emptied onto another street.

"What is it?" Jill asked.

But Alice kept staring down the alley. Peyton started walking past her, but she put a hand on his arm.

"No."

Looking down at her hand Peyton seemed to growl, "Sunrise ain't going to wait."

"There's something out there." Alice spoke in a tone that worried Carly.

Carly looked down the alley. She didn't see anything—no movement, nothing. But she already knew what was coming at them, if this part stayed true. She really didn't feel like messing around with this thing. But right now she didn't see a damn thing at the end of the alley but the end of the alley.

"I don't see anything." Peyton said in a rough tone.

"That doesn't alter the fact that there is something down there." Again, Alice's tone...

"We don't have time for this bullshit." Peyton pushed past Alice and proceeded down the alleyway.

"No--" Alice started, but Peyton just ignored her.

Jill made a move to join him when the sounds of dozens of rounds being fired at once slammed into Carly's ears--

--just as the cause of the sounds slammed into Peyton's form. Blood splattered onto Carly and Sam—who were the closest—as the bullets tore Peyton's body, and he went flying backwards. He was dead before he hit the ground, which was about six feet from where we was originally standing.

"Peyton! No!" Jill shouted. There was a growl in the distance and everyone turned their attention to the source of the growl as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

'Figure' was truly an inadequate word to describe this thing. The person was about eight feet tall, with huge muscles, and tubes running in and out of its flesh. He was carrying a big ass weapon that was the size of Texas, and also had a Rocket Launcher slung across his back the way that Alice had her shotgun on her back. How the hell the guy had hidden in the shadows was beyond Carly's belief.

Terri looked like she had crapped in her socks. "What is that? Does anyone know what the _fuck_ that is??"

"Nemesis." Alice whispered.

Suddenly Jill charged full speed at Nemesis with both of her weapons blazing. All her shots hit the target, but it did little, if any, good. It was like shooting a cork gun at a steel wall. Nemesis didn't even flinch. He did, however, raise his Texas-sized gun, which Carly now recognized as a rail gun. Jill dove behind a dumpster just in time as dozens of shots rang out in her direction. Carly wondered how the hell they were going to get out of this.

Then the firing suddenly stopped. Carly looked up from trying to rid herself and Sam of Peyton's blood.

Alice was staring down Nemesis.

Nemesis was staring right back.

Behind Carly and Sam, Terri was recording the whole thing. More cannon-fodder for her Emmy.

"You have to leave." Alice said to Carly without even looking. Nemesis and her were in a classic stare down match. "Now!"

Carly glanced at Peyton's motionless body the same time Jill did. There eyes met. Somehow Alice knew they were staring at Peyton.

"He's dead. You guys can end up just like him—unless you do what I say."

Carly and Jill were still staring at Peyton's body. No question he was dead—there were more holes in him than swiss cheese.

"Carly! Time to go!" Sam shouted. Carly looked up to see a small group of undead heading straight for Peyton. Jill also looked up at Sam's outburst. She got out from her cover and ran over to Sam to help her move away. They ran their way out of the alleyway. The first thing they saw was a pickup truck sitting in the middle of the road, right on the centerline. The driver's side door was wide open. Jill then released Sam, clambered under the dashboard, and pried open the ignition panel so she could hot-wire it, while Terri threw herself into the front passenger seat and Carly helped Sam and herself into the backseat.

"What, you're not going to film the fight?" asked Jill without looking up.

Terri scoffed. "The hell with that—I just want to get the hell out of here. As long as the Ashford guy can get us the hell out of here I'll be happy. I don't want to end up like your friend Peyton."

Jill growled, but held back a response as she continued to work. After a few more seconds her work was complete as the engine roared to life. Jill began to lift herself from the truck--

--only to find herself face to face with the bloody, hole-ridden form of Peyton.

"What the fuck!"

The parts of his face that weren't covered in blood were white as a sheet, and his eyes were watery. There was also a fresh bite mark embedded into his neck, where blood was still dripping. The undead must of caught up to him.

Jill unholstered the .357 even as Peyton tried to bite her face off. She kick him away and aimed the gun right at his face.

But she couldn't pull the trigger.

Jill recalled the statement that Carly made to Alice about Sam. _"If it comes to that, I'll take care of it myself."_ If Carly was willing to do it for Sam, then Jill should be able to for Peyton.

Only then did she pull the trigger.

Peyton's head snapped back, and the now fully dead form of Peyton fell into Jill's arms. She shoved him off and slammed the car door shut.

"Son of a fucking damn bitch!"

"Amen." muttered Sam.

"C'mon," Carly said, "we've got a package to find and deliver."

Jill nodded her head, put on her seatbelt, threw the truck into gear, and started straight down the road.

Then a figure leapt in front of the truck.


	7. iPlay RE: Seven

**I'm back again with yet another chapter. This is my longest one yet. Hopefully you all will be pleased, as that what I aim to do. I'd like to thank my usual reviewers **_SeventhTheory, staterfs, and hpfreak2008_**, and also thank my new reviewers **_dj2104_ **and **_crono_. **As always I enjoy the reviews you all leave. The current hit count is now 468, up 101 from last time. In only three days!! So I'm doing something right. So sit back and enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven!!**

_Then a figure leapt in front of the truck._

Jill instinctively slammed on the brakes, bringing the truck to a sudden halt. Something was familiar about the figure, which could now be identified as a black man.

Then Carly remembered. It was the same dude back when her and Sam were in the police station. Jill had shot the cuffs off the man which connected him to the chair he was in. He was talking a mile a minute, just as he had in the station, and it looked like he had no obvious wounds, so he wasn't infected. Yet.

The man ran up to the drivers-side window, only to find the muzzle of one of Jill's automatics pointed right in his face.

Holding up his hands in defense, the man cried, "It's cool officer, it's cool. Look I ain't one 'a them things! Ain't even been bit or nothin'." To prove his point, he did a full three-sixty. His clothes were a bit ruffed-up, and also ugly as hell, but he looked to have no apparent injuries. He gave Jill a desperate look, not knowing what would happen if she said no.

Indicating the passenger side with her head, Jill said, "Climb aboard."

The man clapped his hands quickly and rushed to the other side of the truck as he said, "Damn! I thought I was the last dude alive. But when I heard them gunshots, I came 'a runnin'." He opened the door and slid in besides Terri, and offered his hand.

"Lloyd Jefferson Wayne. But y'all can call me L.J. on account of the informal situation."

Before L.J. even had a chance to finish closing the door, Jill had already put the truck into drive and was proceeding down the street.

"Terri Morales." she shook his hand.

L.J. shook her hand, and turned his head towards Carly and Sam, who were in the seat behind him. He stared at them for a second, then suddenly his face lit up.

"Hey, I remember you two. Yea—you the ones who were in the monkey station earlier today. Am I right?"

Carly smirked. "Yea, that's us. I remember you too. You were the one who was chained to the chair. I'm Carly by the way. That's Sam next to me." She offered her hand to L.J., who quickly shook it, and was about to shake Sam's when he got a closer look. His eyes about bulged out of his head.

"Damn girl, you look like you 'bout to pass out—yo face pale as hell." he then took notice of her wrapped-up ankle. "You get caught up with one of those weird people or somethin'?" Sam weakly nodded her head, then began to scratch furiously at her ankle. She scratched so hard that after a few seconds, the wound opened up slightly and blood poured out.

"Sam you okay? Please stop scratching, it's not helping." Carly yelped in surprise. Thinking quick, she grabbed the bottom of her dress and ripped it slightly, tearing off a small piece. She yanked Sam's hand away from her ankle and quickly tried to re-cover the wound. "It hurts," Sam mumbled. "And I'm thirsty and hungry as hell." Carly sighed as she closed up the wound. Sam just leaned back and closed her eyes.

Carly was getting more worried about her Sam. She was now getting the urge to scratch the wound, which looked even worse then it did last time, she was sweating like it was a hundred degrees, even thought it had to be only sixty, and her face was even more pale than earlier, if that was even possible. All these signs pointed towards the virus, but Carly refused to believe it.

As Jill turned the truck onto another street, L.J. said, "Yo cop lady, where the fuck we goin'? Cause I'm tellin' you right now, this ain't the way outta town, and there ain't nowhere else to be but gone, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"We're searching for a certain something."

"You shittin' me. We supposed to find one little object in this town? We talkin' needles and haystacks, yo.'

"We know where it probably is," Jill said. "When we find it, the owner is going to get us out of this town."

"Yea, okay, I'm all for that. I seen shit today that would turn me white. If you can get me outta here and someplace where they don't have zombie-ass mother fuckers and big-ass white folks with tubes in they arms that shoot up cops--"

"What did you say?" Jill asked quickly.

"What did I say what?"

"Who shoot up cops?"

"This twelve-foot-tall motherfucker with tubes and packin' _mad_ heat shot us up. Some cop named Henderson and a bunch of them moon units where there too."

"You means S.T.A.R.S."

"What the fuck ever bitch, point is, they all now dead thanks to that big ass dude. So faster you can get my narrow ass outta here, the happier I be."

"Understand something asshole," Jill said tightly. "You help out, you get out of town too. Get in our way, or get bit by some asshole—and I will put a bullet into the pea you call your brain, understand?"

L.J. held up his hands. "Hey, it's cool, yo, it's cool. You the boss-lady."

"Just remember that."

* * *

It wasn't that hard for Carly to make out the building. It was by far the tallest one on the block, and it was the only one with the lights still on. She wondered if that was a good thing or not.

Jill stopped the truck in front of the main entrance, where everyone piled out. Carly had to help Sam out of the truck, but somehow she was still able to stand. The familiar red-and-white umbrella logo was displayed above the main doors, and below the logo it read:

UMBRELLA PHARMACEUTICALS, INC.

Carly stood at the entrance and looked straight up. The building at to be at lease twenty stories or so. Sam whistled. "Damn, this _is_ needles and haystacks. How the hell are we supposed to find what we're looking for when we've only got maybe a few hours?"

Jill frowned. Not until now did she realize how far-fetched this task was. She began to reconsider.

"Okay. If anyone wants to back down now, I have no hard feelings. We could either search the building and get the information, or we can try to find another way out of the city."

Surprisingly L.J. was the first to disagree, shaking his head. "I really don't think it matters what the fuck we do now. We probably gonna die either way. I say we search the damn building. If we get lucky, maybe we can also find somethin' to help out what's-her-face over here." he pointed to Sam.

Carly instantly agreed. "I have to agree with L.J. I can't turn down the possibility of being able to help Sam." Sam just nodded her head, as did Terri.

Jill smiled. "I don't know why I even doubted in the first place. So it's agreed—we find the information and catch our free ride out of here. Now let's go." She drew out both her automatics and approached the door. Carly and Sam followed her, with L.J. and Terri trailing.

They entered the doors, and were instantly met with darkness. The only light was the flickering of a distant computer screen, which gave off blue light.

"We need some light in here." said Sam.

Carly just looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well don't everyone look for a switch all at once," Sam sighed. She want over to the desk with the computer and began to feel around for a switch.

"I think I found-- ow!" It sounded as if Terri had run straight into a wall. She reached out with her arm, found some switches, and flipped them at random. Everyone was happy to see the room flooded with light.

"I tink I boke my nose," Terri said. Her nose was now bleeding profusely. "Dow my eyes urt doo."

Sam bit her lower lip in an attempt to stop her laughter. Instead, she went to the other side of the reception desk and began to look around for anything useful. She didn't spot anything of use, but she did spot something else.

On the keyboard of the computer, there was a locket of some sort in the shape of a heart. The chain on it was unhooked. It looked like it was thrown here at the last second, as half of the chain was off the keyboard and hanging off the desk. Sam picked the locket up closely and inspected it. The heart was medium-sized, and it was a light shade of pink, with a small diamond in the centre of it. It also looked very expensive, and left Sam thinking how it got here in the first place. She thought of leaving it, but reconsidered. Instead she placed it around her neck, and messed with the little hook on the chain, trying to get it to connect. After a second, she managed to get it connected, and smiled.

Sam turned around to speak, but her face quickly fell to a frown. She was met with a red laser pointed straight at her chest. She looked up and spotted a man near a doorway to her left, next to the reception desk. He was holding an automatic rifle of some kind, and oddly smiling. "What the hell!" she shouted.

Jill also turned around and aimed both her automatics at the sight of the man. L.J. even unholstered his two Dessert Eagles and aimed them at the man. Terri was still complaining about her nose to really notice.

"No, don't shoot, don't shoot! He's with me." Another figure walked out of a doorway that was behind the man. It was Alice.

Jill sighed but didn't put down her weapons. L.J. though was the first to comment. "Damn man, I thought I was 'bout to shoot up some zombie shit." He put away his weapons and nodded his head. "I'm L.J."

"Carlos Olivera at your service." he nodded his head back.

"Wait. You work for Umbrella?" Jill said, gesturing to his attire. He was wearing an all black uniform. It had a name tag with the Umbrella symbol that read **Olivera**.

"Used to—until they left my team and I for dead. We never had a chance."

Jill was still reluctant to put down her weapons, but when she saw Alice looking at her, she finally holstered them. If Alice was able to trust him, then Jill should.

"Well, that's all settled, but what the hell do we do now?" Sam said, who was leaning against the reception desk for support.

"Ashford said that the information was located in one of the underground laboratories. We should get moving."

Carly sighed, not liking where this was going. "For all we know there could be several levels of labs. Even so, we _still_ could be in the wrong place. Also, no telling what the hell else could be down there."

Everyone looked at Alice, waiting for a response to that. She just shrugged.

"I honestly have no clue. That's what the man told me. So we're going in blind. Nothing we can do about it. So you guys ready or not?" She confirmed this by unloading her shotgun. She turned without waiting for a response and approached the elevator which was on the far side of the lobby.

L.J. pointed to Alice as she walked by. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm highly inclined to follow her ass." he said and began to follow. Jill looked at everyone else, and also began to follow. Sam, Carly, and Carlos followed suit, with Terri bringing up the rear. Alice was first to board the elevator, followed by everyone else.

Carly looked at the panel with all the buttons and various labeled levels. She saw two were labeled with 'Lab One' and another with 'Lab Two'. There were several other buttons which accounted for the upper levels, and some of the other bottom levels. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

"I see two buttons here for labs." she spoke.

Alice turned her head towards the panel.

"That means there's probably two floors of labs."

"Great" said Sam gruffly.

"So that means we're going to have to split up. There's no way we can cover both floors in enough time if we stay together."

"Even greater."

Alice ignored Sam's comment. "Jill, you are going to take Sam, Carly, and L.J. You guys are going to cover the first lab. Terri, Carlos, and I will take the second. Okay?"

Jill scoffed. "Who made you the leader of this show?"

Alice responded by cocking her shotgun. Carly leaned over and whispered to Jill, "I think she's got you there." Jill frowned, while Alice smirked.

"Okay, so does everyone have a weapon of some type?" Carlos tried to change the subject.

"No." Carly said quickly.

"Can you shoot?" said Alice, who looked as Carly skeptically.

"My dad taught me."

"Can your dad shoot?" Alice countered.

"He does Spec-Op missions for the Army."

"Okay, that'll work." Alice unholstered one of her handguns and handed it to Carly, who took it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Jill, who was eying Carly.

"Can't be too sure. We don't know what could be down here." was Alice's response.

Carly stuck her tongue out at Jill, who chuckled. "Okay, as you say."

Alice continued. "So we all ready now? Good. Now lets go." She was about to push the button labeled 'Lab One', but L.J. stopped her. Alice looked at him with a death glare.

"So how the hell are we 'sposed to tell each other if we found what we came here for?"

Carly hadn't thought of that. She looked over to Alice.

Alice looked surprised. "Oh I almost forgot. Carlos--" she stuck out her hand, and Carlos produced two radios among him and placed them in her hand. "Here. You contact us when you find it, or you need help. We'll do the same if we do. Even though Umbrella has everything else jammed, they left a channel open for Carlos and his team. Just stay on channel six and we should be able to hear each other." Alice handed one of the radios over to Jill, who gracefully took it.

"So now we ready?" Alice looked around the elevator to see everyone nodding their heads. She then moved her hand to the panel and pressed the buttons for 'Lab One' and 'Lab Two'. The elevator doors shut, but the elevator itself did not. Alice just stared down at the panel and pressed the two buttons again. Again the elevator did not move. "What the hell?"

A mechanical voice blasted through an unseen speaker in the elevator.

"_These levels require authentication. Please scan the appropriate key card or enter passcode into the panel."_

A new panel appeared right next to the first panel. There was a small screen with numbers on it, and it also said _'Enter Passcode'_. There was also a spot where someone would scan a key card. The only problem was that Alice had neither of these things.

"Shit." She began to press random numbers hoping that it would work.

"_Incorrect passcode. Three attempts remaining. If the correct passcode is not entered after the fourth attempt, the elevator will shut down for one hour while the passcode is reset."_

Carly sighed. They didn't have an hour to wait for the elevator to reset. _Sam maybe didn't have an hour._

Again Alice tried random numbers, but had no success.

"_Incorrect passcode. Two att--" _

"Damnit!" Alice slammed her fist down on the screen.

"_Incorrect passcode. One attempt remaining."_

"What the hell do we do now big-shot?" Jill said sarcastically. Alice gave her an icy stare.

"The hell with this. Carly, let me see that gun that Alice gave you."

"What for?" Carly looked at Sam in shock.

"Just give it to me." Carly reluctantly handed the gun over to Sam. She turned off the safety and cocked it back.

"Sam what are you--" but Carly was cut off at the sound of several gunshots that echoed loudly throughout the cramped elevator. She screamed, along with Terri. After a few more seconds, the gunfire stopped, as Sam had expanded the whole clip.

Carly was about to speak when the computer voice spoke through the speakers.

"_-sscode accep..d. Ave ...ood morn...g." _it said in a broken voice. The elevator than began to move, bringing the group slowly deeper beneath the earth, deeper into Umbrella.

"Or we could of just done that." Alice said. She looked very amused, as did Carlos. Jill didn't look very happy, L.J. was laughing his ass off, Terri looked as she was going to cry, and Carly just stood shell shocked.

"Dun dun duuuunnnnn. You are all welcome." Sam said, smiling.

After a minute or two, the elevator shuddered to a halt.

"_-elcome to Lab One. Plea.. exit and ave a ni.. ..ay." _said the broken robotic voice.

"Well, this is your guy's stop. Good luck." said Carlos.

The elevator doors opened, only to reveal total darkness. Carly turned towards him.

"Are you sure this is right?"

He shrugged "It's what the panel says—or what's left of it."

Carly sighed, not happy with the situation. Literally going in blind. Not the best option, but the only one.

Jill was the first one to exit. She was holding a flashlight under one of her automatics, which she had drawn. L.J. then followed her out, followed by Carly. Sam was the last to go. She stepped out, suddenly dizzy, and stumbled. Her vision blurred and she clutched the back of Carly for support as she began to fall to the floor. Carly quickly turned around and caught her just before Sam hit the ground.

"Sam are you all right?"

Sam looked up as her vision began to clear. The first thing she saw were Carly's brown eyes, which were wide with concern. _So beautiful, intoxicating. I could stare all day into those eyes..._

"Yea, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy there. Nothing to worry about." said Sam. She still had a slight headache, but was able to stand back up, without the support of Carly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Carly. I'll be fine."

"If you say so..." said Carly uncertainly.

They watched as the elevator doors closed behind them, obscuring their view of Alice, Carlos, and Terri.

"Okay, let's get a move on." said Jill, who was now pointing her flashlight at Carly and Sam.

The four of them progressed along what was turning out to be a long, dark corridor with several unexpected twists and turns. Jill led the group with her flashlight, L.J. right behind her, and Carly and Sam right behind him.

After a few moments, they finally reached what seemed to be the doors that led into the laboratory. The doors weren't labeled simply as 'Lab One', but instead there was a serial number of some sort, and beneath that was a Biohazard symbol.

"Anything be in there waitin to bite our asses?" said L.J.

Jill peered into one of the windows. It was dark, just like it was outside "It's pretty dark in there, but I don't see anything nasty."

"Well, what are we waiting on? Let's get in there." Carly said.

Jill nodded, and tugged at the door, but it didn't budge. She tried again, putting all of her strength into pulling the door open, but it didn't even move an inch. L.J. came over to help, but even so the door would just not budge.

"Fuck this." L.J. said and drew one of his guns and shot two shots at the window. But the window didn't even shatter. "This shit must be bullet proof or somethin'."

"The doors must be locked, you idiots!. And I don't think we'll be getting in without something else. Look at the friggin' keyhole!" Sam said, any everyone turned their attention to the door handles.

The keyhole was something none of them have seen before. It was a weird shape—definitely not the shape of any normal key. There was also writing stitched into the wall. L.J. looked at the writing.

"_Of glass, of stone, pure, black, cold, or easily broken. This centre is the key to everything". _

L.J. raised an eyebrow. "The fuck does that mean?"

Jill sighed. "No clue. Let's look around here and see if we can find something to fit into that hole." Everyone nodded their heads, and began to search the area looking for something, anything.

* * *

Sam, though, remained by the door. She was trying to interpret what the hell was written in the wall. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and aimed it, using it as a light to get a batter look at the writing and the lock.

_Of glass, of stone, pure, black, cold, or easily broken. This centre is the key to everything_

"What the hell..." she whispered.

Sam stared at the writing, and could not think of any means as to what the phrase was supposed to mean. Instead, she traced her fingers along the edge of the keyhole, which was a weird shape.

Suddenly, she had an idea. The outline that she had traced from the keyhole was in the shape of a heart...

_A heart of Glass, a heart made of Stone. A pure heart. Black hearted or cold hearted. Hearts can be easily broken. The heart is the centre to everything... Of course!_

Sam began fumbling with the chain around her neck to hurriedly take it off. She unclasped it and it fell into her hand. She looked at the diamond encrusted heart. It looked about the right size to fit into the keyhole.

Maybe this was the key they're looking for. Oh well, there was only on way to find out...

Sam inserted the necklace into the keyhole, where it fit perfectly. At first, nothing happened. Sam frowned. She was so sure that this was what was going to get them in. She reached out to remove the necklace, but there was a loud _thud, _ and the heart began to turn in the keyhole.

"Hey guys! I think I found our way in!" Sam shouted to the others, who hurried over to the door.

The heart turned until it was upside down in the keyhole. There was another loud _thud, _and lights began turning on inside of the lab. Jill slowly reached her hand out towards one of the door handles and tugged at it. The door didn't budge at all. She frowned, and was about to give up, then suddenly decided to try the other door. She tugged at the handle and it opened swiftly.

"How the hell did you get the doors to unlock?" said Carly, who was staring at the doors like it was a monstrosity.

"Well, I looked at the keyhole up close, and noticed that it was the shape of a heart. And then I realized I just might have the solution to the problem," Sam pointed down to the necklace. "so I just put in to see what would happen and boom—Doors unlocked."

"What? You found the key? Where the hell did you find it? Let us see!" Jill said.

Sam reached down and gently removed the necklace from the keyhole, afraid of what would happen, but nothing did. She handed it to Jill, who held it closer to her flashlight so everyone could get a better look.

"Where did you find this?" asked Jill

"On the desk in the lobby when we first entered the building."

"Wow, this looks expensive as heck. Who would be stupid enough to just leave it lying around?" asked Carly.

"Some stupid-ass motherfucker, that's who." L.J. cut in. "Wait a sec..could this possibly be the thing we were sent here to look for? By the way, what the hell _are_ we looking for? We was never told."

Jill frowned, but shook her head.

"I don't think this is it. Alice told me that Ashford described it as being in an aluminum case. And there would be several other things inside of the case, all of which is needed."

"Damn, and I thought we had it easy right here, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

Jill smirked. "You wish."

"We all do." said Carly.

Sam pointed towards the necklace.

"Can I have that back now?"

Jill nodded and handed it back over to Sam, who then put it back around her neck. "Don't lose that. It might be useful again later." Sam nodded.

"Maybe we should radio the others and tell them what we found. They might have the same problem as us." Carly states.

"You're right. I'll take care of that." Jill reached for her radio, which was clipped to her waist. She turned it on and spoke into the receiver.

"Alice, Carlos, this is Jill. Do you read me?"

There were a few seconds of static, but the voice of Carlos came through.

"_Yea, we read you. Everything ok?"_

"Yea, we're just entering through the lab doors now. Did you guys have any issues?"

"_Yea, the doors to the main part were locked. But we managed to get in by using a vent system we found. We just entered the lab and are moving forward."_

"Copy that. Radio in if you guys find something."

"_Roger that. Good luck."_

Jill returned the radio to her waist and spoke again.

"Is everyone okay to go?" There was a unanimous chorus of 'Yes'.

"Good. Lets go then."

The group's mood lightened considerably as they entered the laboratory. But even as Jill opened the door to gain entrance, Sam realized she had just lied to the others. No. she was everything _but_ okay.

Her head ached. She felt sick, dizzy, and was sweating like a pig. She didn't think she could take it anymore. The first time she itched it in the truck it wasn't that bad. But this time—No—she couldn't stand it any longer.

Sam finally gave into temptation. Her hand moved to her unbearable, itchy ankle, and she started to scratch...very hard...


	8. iPlay RE: Eight

**Hello, and I'm back again with another fulfilling chapter. As always I'd like to thank my usual reviewers, and my new reviewer of **_XxDark.RosesxX._** In response to SeventhTheory: Yes, the riddle is an original thought of mine. The games have several riddles and puzzles you have to solve in order to move on to the next area, so I thought a riddle would be fitting here.**

**As always, make sure to take the time to leave a review! It always makes me ;-) BTW as of now the hit count for this is now 609!! I am very pleased!!  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil. Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-)_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

They were now standing in a scarcely lit room. It was lined with lockers on the left side, and on the right side there looked to be a rack with coat hangers. And on several of the hangers were various lab coats ranging from brand new to dirty as hell.

"Hey, this just looks like a locker room. Where's the actual lab?" said Carly, who sounded disappointed.

"Which one?" L.J. said from the left side of the room.

"What do you mean?" said Jill, who sported a confused look.

"Come see for yourself." L.J. was looking at what seemed to be a picture that was placed on the wall by the entrance. Jill, Carly, and Sam soon surrounded L.J., and saw that it was rather a map of the current level.

"Looks like there's another lab on this floor. Then there's a stairwell here that looks to lead down to a few smaller, private labs. And there also looks to be some offices or somethin' like that."

"Damn. Might have to search more than I first thought." Jill said and sighed.

"Doesn't matter. I say we search this place top to bottom, get what we came here for, catch our ride, and get the hell outta here. Anyone else agree?" asked Carly.

"Damn straight girl. I with ya all the way." said L.J., while unholstering his weapons to prove his point.

"I'm in no matter what." agreed Jill.

"Sam?"

"I just want to get the F out of here." she responded.

"All right then. There seems to be nothing of use in here. Let's try this area here." Said Jill, taking back command. She pointed to a part of the map which was labeled with "Research Lab One." "Maybe we can find something in there."

"Aight, let's roll out yo." said L.J.

* * *

Research Lab One was exactly what they had expected. It was a fairly large lab about the size of a high school basketball court. It was filled with desks and tables, which contained computers and various files. Also some tables had various beakers filled with certain contents. Some parts were in perfect order, but in most parts the floor was covered in papers and some shattered glass.

There was still a lit Bunsen burner on one of the tables, which gave the room an eerily blue colour until Jill flipped a switch, and the lights turned on.

Someone else was standing in the middle of the room. The person's back was turned to them. The person looked to have brown hair, and their lab coat was not the color it should be. There was a large blood stain on the back.

"Yo, dude—you okay?" inquired L.J.

The person in question turned around slowly. The groan it emitted sent chills down Carly's spine

"Uhhhhnn..."

The person was now facing him. He could now be identified as a man, but everyone wished that he had kept his back turned. There was blood dripping from his mouth, and a large bite mark on his left shoulder.

"We've got another one of those F'ers on our hands." called Sam

"If you hit them in the right place, it only takes one shot. That's if you can aim it right." said Jill, taking aim.

"Where do you need to shoot it then?" asked L.J., who had one of his Eagles unholstered.

"Right between the eyes." responded Jill, and she fired off a shot. The zombie then fell backwards with a thud, a bullet hole right in the centre of his forehead. Jill then counted to twenty under her breath.

"Is it dead?" asked L.J.

"Definitely"

"You sure? Cuz that guy at the bridge was supposed to dead, but he ended up feeding on my ankle." Sam countered, and pointed to her taped ankle, as to prove a point.

"Yea, I'm sure," replied Jill. "I learned a few things in the mansion. One thins I learned is there are three ways to kill a zombie—burn it, decapitate it, or a headshot. Anything short of this, it will come back looking for more."

"Thats co—wait," said L.J., raising his voice slightly. "Yea, I knew I recognized your ass from somewhere. You one of the ones that reported this shit a few weeks back. Yea, I remember you now. Am I right?"

"Yea, what's it to you?" Jill hotly replied.

L.J. held up his hands in defense.

"Yo, chill girl. I just be sayin'. I'm one of the 'crazy' motherfuckers who believed you."

"Yea? And why?"

"Cuz one of my homeboys had the same problems you described as these zombies. He was getting all weak and shit and was hungry all the time. Wanted nuthin' but meat to eat, you know what I'm sayin'? Then one day these dudes in phat black suits showed up and took the dude right out of his own pad. I been wonderin' what be happening to him." L.J. said, his face falling a little bit.

"Wonder who that was..." Sam cut in, trying to change the subject. She walked over and looked for a way to ID the man. She then found a namebadge clipped to his coat. She took it off and read it.

"His name is—**was—**Harry Robert. Wonder what he did here..."

"Why does it matter?" asked Carly.

"Just trying to figure out whether I should kick his head off or not." responded Sam.

"Hell, anybody who works for Umbrella should have their head kicked off. You can take that from me." Jill said, from behind L.J.

In the background, Sam began kicking the head of the late Dr. Robert as hard as she could. Eleven kicks later, the man's head bounced across the floor.

"Oh my god...what was that for?!" asked Carly aghast.

"General reasons." was all Sam said, frowning at the now headless corpse.

"Okay guys," Jill said, looking up at everyone. "Obviously there is nothing in here that is going to help us. We should move on to the next room, which I believe is--" she moved to the map on the wall, "--Research Lab Two. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

"Okay. Let's get away from this guy." Carly said, pointing to the corpse. It looked like she was going to be sick.

They were about to make their way onto the next door when Sam shouted, who was now standing by a table, and was holding what looked to be a photo frame.

"Hey guys, check this out."

"What is it?" asked Jill.

"Looks to be a pic of a bunch of scientists. It says 'T-Project Research Team, May 2008'"

"Wonder who the hell they are." said Jill.

"Maybe there are some names on the back or something." Sam then threw the photo frame on the floor, smashing the glass in front. She took the photo out of the frame and handed it to Jill.

Jill smirked while she turned to the back of the photo. Indeed, there were some names written on the back. Everyone leaned in and read them silently.

_Back Row (l to r): Dr James Hardy, Dr Jessica LeBlanc, Dr Harry Robert, Dr. Daniel Reneau, Dr Ryan Empson, Dr Rochelle Page_

_Front Row (l to r): Dr Timothy Cane – Facility Director; Drs William and Annette Birkin, Albert Wesker – Chief Researchers; Dr. Charles Ashford – Project Leader_

Jill flipped over the photo to match the names with the faces. She was shocked at some of the names particularly a one of _Albert Wesker._

"So, that dude must be in on whatever this is." said Sam, pointing down to the face of Ashford, who was sitting in a wheelchair and smiling. "Also, it's that deuch from the bridge, Cane or whatever."

Jill threw herself out of her thoughts and pocketed the photo.

"This might come of use later." And Carly, pocket that namebadge that you found. Also might need it later." Carly nodded her head as Sam handed over the card, and Carly put it in a small pocket in her dress.

Jill looked around the spot where Sam had first found the photo. She was about to stop searching when she came across a document. She picked it up to read, her mouth dropping as she read on.

_**CLASSIFIED MATERIAL**_

_**After reading this document, it is to be destroyed promptly. Failure to do so can result negatively.**_

_From: Ashford, A_

_To: Wesker, A_

_RE: T-Virus Outbreak_

_Wesker:_

_Lately more and more reports have been getting out about various incidents within the Mansion in the Arcklay Mountains._

_I was afraid this would happen. We now fear that the virus has now reached into the city, and there is no way to contain it. Tim and I have devised a plan to hopefully neutralize any threats that this may hold. You are to report to us tomorrow at promptly 1600 hours to discuss various strategies. We trust you are highly interested in leading this, and we will listen to any suggestions that you may have. Also, you will have full control of what you want to do._

_As you know, we have began the process of removing all vital information and samples out of the city. There is a slim chance that some things will be left behind, but that will not be a problem. Will and Annette, or course, were quite unhappy about this news, but I know you can find a way to calm them down. We hope you can come up with a plan that we can all agree on. Good luck with your T-Virus research._

_Charles Ashford_

"The bastard. I knew it!! He was in it all along! Chris was right!" Jill shouted, surprising the others.

"What you be talking about?" Asked L.J.

Jill folded the document and put it in her pocket. "I'll tell you later."

"Can we continue, so we can get out of here?" said Carly, who sounded agitated with all the stops they were making.

"Yes—yes. Let's get a move along." Jill said.

* * *

Through the fog of another oncoming headache, Sam watched as the others began to make their way out. She hoped that the symptoms she was having were due to other things such as lack of sleep, hunger, or even the bandage chafing against her ankle. But no, she realized, that these were not the cause of her headaches and pains.

Her head was throbbing with insane pain, but the pain was nothing compared to what he was experiencing in her ankle. It was severely swollen, irresistibly itchy, oozing puss, and, after looking closer, was sporting purple blotches and bruises. Her ankle hurt so much that she would rather have it cut off, and like the rest of her life without her ankle. Her blood felt like it was boiling in her veins, she was sweating profusely, even thought her skin was cold and clammy to the touch. She tried to fight off another round of dizziness as it hit in a sudden moment.

_Oh no..._

Sam staggered back, and managed to catch hold of the end of a desk to keep himself from falling on the floor. She desperately hoped none of the others were watching her right now, as they would be worrying their butts off, especially Carly. Sam remembered the look that Carly had given her when she exited out of the elevator and almost fell, only to be caught.

Beautiful Carly, with her long brown hair, deep brown intoxicating eyes, her smooth skin and kissable lips. How she had come close to kissing her. Wow, what Sam would give right now just to kiss Carly—to feel her soft lips, to taste the sweetness of that kiss, to sink her teeth into her face, to have that taste of blood—

"No!"

Sam clenched her teeth as hard as she could, almost painfully. She desperately tried pushing the terrible thoughts of hunger and the thirst of blood out of her mind, hoping that they would not return. But she knew deep down that nine times out of ten that they would.

Now Sam knew what was going on, how close the end really was for her. The fucker that bit her was infected with the T-Virus. And from what she knew, there was no way of curing this. It was inevitable that she would probably fall to the virus. There was nothing anyone could do about it.

_Except..._

As Jill had stated, there were only three ways to rid of an undead. Burn it, decapitate it, or give it a headshot.

Sam was now seriously considering doing herself and the others a favor. She realized she was just slowing them down, impeding their progress. She also realized how difficult it was on Carly, who was by her side providing aid almost twenty-four-seven.

Sam's hand reached down to her back pocket, which held the gun that Alice had given her. She was about to pull it out, when her fingers brushed against something else. Instead, she grabbed hold of the mysterious object and pulled it out. It was a wallet-sized picture. She looked at the picture, and now reconsidered her current decision.

_How did this get here?_

It was a picture of Sam and Carly. Spencer was in the background with one of his designs and Freddy was behind the camera taking the picture. Both her and Carly sported huge grins, as was Spencer, who looked goofy as always. Then Sam recalled a memory from a from a few hours ago.

"_...We're going to get you out of here—I promise."_

If Sam blew herself away right here, Carly would be devastated. Carly had promised her that she would get out of here. And from what Sam knew, when Carly made a promise, there was no way that she was **not** going to fulfill it.

Sam sighed, and returned the picture to her back pocket, not picking up the gun in the process. She would fight and _kiss _for another day. She realized how important Carly really was to her. Sam just hoped that the others had enough sense to end the misery when the time came.

Sam ran out of the current room, and down a dark corridor. She hurried down the corridor towards the others, as fast as her ailing legs would take her.

It was a few minutes before she finally managed to catch up with the others. They were at the end of the corridor and were about to head down a flight of stairs when Sam came into view.

"Ah, so you're still with us I see," said Jill, spotting her. "That's good."

"Where were you? We thought we lost you." said Carly.

_Not yet, but you're going to lose me soon Carly. I don't want this to happen to us..._

"Yea, I'm a dumbass. Turned the wrong way and got separated. No matter, we all ready to head down right?" responded Sam. The others nodded their heads.

Jill led the way with her flashlight, followed closely by L.J., then Carly, them Sam in the back. Their footsteps echoed off the metal steps, but gradually silenced the further they descended the stairs.

* * *

"_Copy that. Radio in if you guys find something."_

"Roger that. Good luck." said Carlos as he was returning the radio to his waist.

Meanwhile, Alice was still trying to help Terri out of the vent shaft. It was a fairly small opening, and the coat that Terri was wearing had caught onto one of the edges. After a few more tries and many curses, Terri finally rid herself of the coat and exited the vent, with Alice's help. Terri's clothes were now covered in a fine layer of dust, and she tried to brush it off, not heading much success.

"Fuck! Are you sure that was the only other way in?!" asked a very agitated Terri.

Alice just rolled her eyes, and began to scope out the room. It was similar to the room Jill and the others were first in. There were a few less lockers, and not as many lab coats were hanging on the coat racks. Again there was nothing of use here, so they began to look for a way onto the next room/area. After a few minutes, Terri managed to find a map of the level on the far side of the room, away from the entrance.

"I think I found a map of here." she said. Alice and Carlos surrounded her while trying to look at the map.

"Here we go. Right now we're in 'Locker Room B'. There's a door here that leads out of here and into what looks to be some office space or the like. Look—there's even a stairwell that leads up to the level above us. So hopefully that will be a shortcut if we need to find the others. Although, they may be down here already judging by the other map," Alice said, motioning to the other map, which was the level the others were on. "Okay. So we found nothing in this room, so now we move out of here and hit the next area. Any objections?"

Carlos and Terri shook their heads.

The three made their way out of the locker room and through the next door, which was labeled 'Research Offices B'. This room was fairly large, and looked surprisingly like a typical workroom in an office. There were several cubicles with various papers and such on the desks. The room was in fair order, with only a few papers scattered on the carpeted floor. There were one or two computers that were still turned on, and emitted a little light.

"K, let's do a quick search and see if you can find anything of use. Terri, you start over there," Alice said, pointing to a row a cubicles in on the left side of the room. "And Olivera and I will search over here. Meet back in this area in a little bit."

Terri nodded her head, and the three split up momentarily.

Terri began her search in the first cubicle. She looked through various files that were on the desk, but found nothing interesting. She tried to turn on the computer, but after a three tries of pushing the power button, it never turned on, so she ignored it. There was a filing cabinet, which she spotted and quickly pulled out all the drawers and looked through. It was full of nothing but what seemed to be financial reports and other various documents of the like. Utterly useless stuff. It's not like she was looking for a paper labeled 'Secret Plans' or something.

After several more minutes of searching the other cubicles and finding nothing, Terri was beginning to get angry. She was looking for something that could be incriminating, so she could catch it on her camcorder, but so far they yielded nothing of the sort. She saw a stack of papers on the last desk, picked them up, and heaved them across the room, where they scattered. She was about to throw another stack when out of the corner of her eye she spotted two wooden doors that were labeled with names. Carlos looked up just as she was making her way over to the doors.

"Hey, did you find anything yet?" he asked.

"I ain't find shit. What about you guys?" responded Terri with a yell.

Carlos chuckled. "Ditto. In a few more minutes were going to head to the next area."

"Okay, I'm going to try these doors to see if there's anything in here."

"Got ya. Be back out in a few minutes."

Terri nodded her had and was about to twist the doorknob, but instead she reached over and open her recorder and activated it. Only then did she reach down and open the door. As she entered, the door fell back shut.

The room was the size of a private office for probably a higher up. It was medium sized, with a large desk at the far end of the room. And on the desk laid various papers, and a computer, which was still turned on. There was another door on the right wall next to the desk. Other than that, there was nothing else in the room that was interesting. Terri made her way over to the desk, where there was a leather computer chair, and promptly sat down, placing her recorder to face her. There was a small stack of papers on the desk with blood on them, but Terri just swiped them off the desk. She then began to open and look through the various drawers of the desk. When she opened the bottom one she was surprised with what to her was a beautiful thing

"Holy shit. I've hit the jackpot!"

The whole drawer was filled to the top with stacks of twenty dollar bills. Terri knew money was probably the last of her worries right now, but quickly threw the thought aside as she dug her hands into the drawer and drew out several stacks of bills and placed them on the desk. She faced the camera while holding two stacks of money.

"See, this is what Umbrella is really all about. You won't find this stuff lying around anywhere else."

She noticed the door next to the desk open. Thinking it was Alice and/or Carlos, she stood up to greet them.

"Hey guys look wha—Oh shit!" she shouted.

She was met rather face-to-face with a trio of zombies. She tried to go backwards, but instead stumbled forward into the group's waiting arms. The first one to grab Terri bit into her right shoulder, and another person sliced into her hip.

"Oh my god!! Help! Alice—Carlos!!" she screamed.

Alice heard a scream from the door where she saw Morales enter. She quickly rushed over with Carlos close behind and approached the door. Without saying anything, she looked at Carlos, who nodded his head, and Alice kicked open the door. They were met with the sight of Terri on the floor, who was already dead, and the trio of zombies were feasting on her. Carlos and Alice quickly dispatched of the three undead, but it was already too late. What remained of Terri was all that remained. Her mouth was in the shape of a silent scream.

"Damn it." said Carlos, who looked grim. He approached the door where the zombies had come through and look into it, finding nothing. "This area is clear." he said to Alice.

Alice nodded her head and sighed. She felt for the woman a little bit, but was not surprised. She didn't expect Terri to last very long. After that it was the two young girls, then the black man. The rest could hold their own.

Alice looked over to the desk and saw that Morales's camera was still rolling. She had recorded her own death. How ironic. She was always trying to get that 'killer shot'--well now she got it. Alice picked it up, turned it off, then pocketed the camera.

"There's nothing else we can do. Let's get out of here before more are attracted here." Alice said without expression.

Carlos nodded, and they made their way out of the room and back into the office area. They then began to make their way into the next area, not knowing what awaited them.


	9. iPlay RE: Nine

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of iPlay RE!!** **As usual I'd like to thank my usual reviewers. I had a little trouble with this chapter, but i finally figured it out. My last chapter had a good amount of hits as the hit count for this story is now 780!! Hopefully this one will please as well. Enjoy and as always review!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine!!**

Jill lead the way as she stepped off the last step. They were now in a new corridor, which was as dark as the last one. There were a few doors on each side. Jill decided to try the first door she saw. It read **Dr. Rochelle Page.**

"Okay, let's try this one first," said Jill, grasping the door handle and swinging it open. "Lets see what we got – oh.."

The late Dr. Rochelle Page was slumped over her desk, blood still leaking from a bullet hole in the side of her head. There was also a blood splatter from the spray of the shot on the wall. A magnum was resting on the desk, a few inches away from the woman's hands.

"Shit!" L.J. said, and coughed.

"She's been dead for a couple days by the looks of it. Suicide obviously." Jill stated.

"Well, did she leave a suicide note or anything else, like what were looking for?" asked Carly.

"There is something under the gun here. Let's see..." said Jill, moving aside the weapon, and picking up what looked to be a journal of some type. It was black and had a leather cover. On the front it said 'Journal'. She opened it up to the last page and read it aloud.

"_July 9__th__ – They're everywhere now. We were told it's safer in here than outside, but I now am seriously doubting that, as most of the employees look to be infected now. Those who ain't dead yet are dying, except for a select few of us. I thought I was lucky, but now I realize how much this sucks._

_We tried to make an escape attempt earlier, but we had no success. I should of just stayed in the abandoned bomb shelter on this level, but I didn't, like a fool. Now they're all dead, 'cept me. I almost envy their deaths. Better to die now than to wait in fear. There are undead down here now; good chance they'll find me soon. The way I see it now, I'll be doing myself a favor by ending my life with this Magnum. There will be two more shots after this one. Maybe someone will find it and use it better than I am going to."_

"Poor bastard. I guess she was doing herself a favor," said L.J.. "So, she isn't helping us get out of here, so what do we do now?"

"We take this journal with us, and move on." Jill said, closing the journal. She then tried to put it into her pocket, but it wouldn't fit, as it was already full with previous documents she'd picked up. She swore under her breath.

"I think you should find something to put all that stuff in." said Carly. She began to look around the room, and spotted a brown leather-bound briefcase. She opened it and threw out its contents, which was an empty lunchbox. She then handed it to Jill.

"Thanks." she said. Jill then emptied out her pocket, smoothed down the papers, and put them in the briefcase. She then put the newly found journal on top.

"That should do. Now, lets get out of here."

She opened the door just in time to hear Sam scream, who left the room as soon as she saw the good doctor. Carly pushed pass Jill into the corridor.

On the far side of the corridor, eight or so former scientists in various stages of decay were shuffling their way towards Sam, who was standing in the middle of the hall, rooted to the spot with fear.

"Sam, you've got my gun. Shoot them!" cried Carly.

This broke Sam out her fear spot, and her survival instincts cut in. She tightened the hold on her handgun and aimed for the nearest zombie, which was now only a few feet away, and shot off a round, aiming for headshots, just like Jill said to. The first shot went wide, hitting another undead, slowing it down. Sam aim and shot again, this time hitting her mark; right between the eyes. The zombie fell back instantly dead.

"Yea, you frickers. You want some more of Sam Puckett?" Well come and get it!" she hollered, aiming for the next undead, who was making its way over.

But then something unexpected happened. The zombies stopped suddenly, looking almost uncertain. After a few seconds of staring, they turned and shuffled the way they'd come. When they staggered out of sight, Jill walked over and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jill demanded.

Sam turned around and stared at her, open-mouthed. "I dunno. I don't get it. Why did they just leave like that?"

"Maybe because they saw you were aiming for them. Perhaps they got your message and didn't want to fuck with you." L.J. suggested. Jill shook her head.

"Don't be stupid. These things don't feel anything. They're not going to avoid you because you had a gun and taunted them."

"I know they don't have feelings anymore, but they almost looked like they..._feared _you Sam." Carly said.

"Why would they be afraid of me?" asked Sam in almost a sarcastic manner.

"Don't know, but they seemed to want to avoid you for some reason. Wish I knew why."

_'Yea, so do I,'_ Sam thought, frowning deeply. _'I know I'm infected and all, but why the zombies be avoiding me? What's happening to me?' _These thoughts circled in Sam's mind as her and the others made their way down the corridor in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

L.J. was humming the theme of _Shaft_ as the group passed a series of doors which were marked 'Laboratory Supplies'. Leaving no stoned unturned, L.J. decided to stop and open one of the doors when Jill passed it.

"I don't see anything weird in here." he said.

"That doesn't alter the fact that something could be in there. It's dark, you know." Jill said, taking a phrase that Alice would probably had said.

"Point taken," and L.J. responded by unholstering both his Desert Eagles. "Im'a see what's in here."

"You can borrow my Uzi's if you want." said Jill, smiling.

"Really!?" Said L.J. hopefully.

"No."

"Fuck you."

L.J. took a deep breath, and moved into the room. Suddenly the room lit up with blinding white light, which also filled the corridor.

"Shit! Why is it so bright?" L.J. said, shielding his eyes.

"Man, what a waste of energy just for a storage room." said Jill while scowling up at the lights as her sight returned to normal.

"Hey Jill.." said Carly, who noticed something strange.

"Yea?"

"If the lights come on automatically when you walk in, then why do they have a light switch right here?" Carly said, pointing. Indeed there was a switched placed in the middle of the wall.

"What the hell—I wonder what it does..." Jill said, walking over to inspect the switch. It was in the down position. "Do you think I should flip it?"

"Hey, you might as well. You never know until you try." said Sam.

"Okay, I'm going to press the switch. Hopefully there's nothing in there, but be prepared to shoot or run like hell if this isn't the case." Jill said, and flipped the switch. A low humming noise filled the silent room.

A section of the wall behind Jill began to slide away. After a few seconds, a steel door was revealed where the wall had slid out. Jill turned around to see what the others were gaping at, and saw the new steel door.

"Sweet. A secret door. That's so cool." said Sam, breaking the silence.

"You mean weird. Now we're already in a secret lab underground. Why the hell would they have a hidden door in a place like this? No telling what is behind it. I don't think he should go in." said Carly.

"Are you kidding me Carls? A secret door just **has** to be checked out. It might as well have a sign that says 'Check me Out!' on it!" said Sam in mock surprise.

"I agree. We have to check this out. This could be the location of what we're looking for." said Jill as she turned around to face the others. Carly sighed, but nodded her head.

"Good luck with that," said L.J. "Look." He pointed down to a control panel next to the door which was flashing-

_INPUT ENTRY CODE OR SCAN APPROPRIATE IDENTIFICATION BADGE_

"Another one of these? Here, we can get through." said Sam, as she strolled up and began to pull out her gun, but an arm cut off her progress.

"Wait—I have another idea." said Carly. She walked ahead of Sam and to the control panel. She pulled out the namebadge that she had grabbed earlier off the man they first encountered. "Maybe this will work instead." She scanned the namebadge through the panel. The screen went blank for a brief second. Then it turned green. The screen now read:

_'ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME Mr. Robert.'_

"There. Wasn't that simple Sam? We don't have to shoot every time we see one of these." Carly said, slightly grinning.

"Aww, but I wanted to shoot it. It's more fun..." said Sam, putting on a pouting face. Carly just shrugged, still grinning, while L.J. and Jill laughed.

There was an audible 'click' as the door unlocked itself, and a moment later, the steel door began to part. Sam and Carly, who were now in front, leaned forward to see what the door would reveal first. It was definitely not what they were expecting.

As soon as the door departed, Carly was met with a shotgun barrel to her left, about a foot away from her. Seeing this, Jill quickly unholstered her Uzi's while L.J. did the same with his Eagles, and even Sam raised her handgun, looking to blast whoever it was back to Kingdom Come.

"Noo!—don't shoot!" cried Carly, her eyes were wider that a street sign. She looked hysterical.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Carly heard someone in front of her begin to chuckle. The shotgun was lowered, and from the side out came the body of the one and only Alice. Carly's face washed over with relief recovering from a near heart attack.

"Am I really that shocking to see?" said Alice, smirking slightly. Carlos came out from the shadows of the other side of the room lowering his weapon at the sight of the others.

"God dammit." Jill mumbled, and put down her automatics. L.J. and Sam did the same after a second.

"You scared the hell out of me." Carly said, who was still shaking, trying to recover. Sam walked over and patted her on the head. Carlos also walked over. "Happy to see us I see."

Jill was still mumbling to herself, but quickly recovered. "So, I assume you guys didn't find anything..."

"No. We searched the whole premises and found nothing of use so far. We did encounter some more zombies though. That's about all that happened to us. What about you guys?" said Carlos, getting down to business trying to change the mood of the room.

Jill held up her briefcase. "Not what we're exactly looking for, but we did find some pretty interesting documents and such. By the way, wheres Morales?"

Carlos frowned. "We lost her to a trio of undead."

The room went into a brief silence to acknowledge their fallen friend.

"Let's get out of here." Sam finally said, cutting through the silence. Everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

"Where'd you guys come from?" Jill asked.

"The door on the right. We were going to try this steel door here when he heard your guy's door deactivate. Now this is the only option we have to go." Carlos responded, pointing to the steel door, which Alice was approaching. This door also looked to have a control panel, asking for the same thing the other one did. Alice groaned.

Seeing this, Carly, moved ahead of Alice and pulled out her keycard again and scanned it using the panel. The panel turned green in confirmation, and another 'click' was heard from the door. As the door opened, Carly moved to the back of the group as to avoid any further confrontations.

"Shall we?" asked Sam, seeing the door open.

"I'll go first." Carlos said, stepping through the doorway and entering the passage beyond, looking around curiously.

"Whoa, this is cool!"

"I'm not inclined to agree." said Alice, but followed Carlos in anyway.

Jill and the others decided to remain outside and wait for them to get back. L.J. was the first to break the silence. He started joking and making fun of random things, and everyone would laugh, which lightened up the mood a bit. Carly and Sam both noted that he seemed to be directing his jokes mostly to Jill to get her laugh, and laugh she did. Carly could tell that Jill enjoyed being around L.J., and vice-versa, but both of them wouldn't probably admit it.

There was a distant cry from the door. A second later, Carlos came running out, looking white-faced and about to puke.

"Oh—oh man. You might not want to go in there. Zombies I can handle—but that's just _wrong!_" With that he made his way out of the room and out of sight.

Alice followed him, not looking to great either. She was shaking her head and frowning deeply.

"Okay, now I really don't want to see what's in there. It must be pretty nasty if it frightens them like that," said Jill, who was also frowning. "But I really have no choice."

"I'll go with you." said L.J., who flashed a small smile. Sam and Carly also nodded their heads.

Jill gave in. "Well, all right. Let's go."

They ducked slightly as they made their way through the door and the secret passage. They came to an automatic door, which swung open at their approach. The first thing that met them as they entered was a bank of large drawers. Every drawer was neatly labeled. Jill began opening and closing each drawer in turn, occasionally grimacing at whatever the contents were.

"Wow, that's the biggest filing cabinet I've ever seen." said Sam in amazement.

Jill paused. "I guess that's one way to put it. Do you all know what they put in here?"

"No, why?" asked Carly.

"See for yourself." Jill said, and pulled open the nearest drawer.

Sam stepped forward to see what was inside, and instantly reeled back with a cry of disgust. Inside, lying on a long metal shelf, the the remains of a middle-aged man. There were bite marks all over his body, and several other places were torn open. "What the f--"

"Here we have a Mr. Ricky Henderson," said Jill, cutting off Sam mid profanity. "Used to live at 832 Park Street. This guy was found dead in the Arcklay Mountains with bite marks. If he was taken to the hospital, I wonder what he's doing in Umbrella HQ." she finished, reading from some notes that were stuffed in the drawer.

"Man, that's nasty. Shut that thing before I get sicker." said Sam, who already was looking sick. Carly felt lucky she didn't see what Sam saw. Jill quickly shut the drawer, and the body disappeared.

"So, is that what spooked Carlos and Alice just now?" said Carly.

"I doubt it. We should continue to look around to see what really had them going." Jill responded.

They moved on to the next door, and were stopped at the smell of something strange.

"Y'all smell somethin'? L.J. finally said.

"Yea," said Sam, sniffing the air. "It smells like that stuff museums keep dead frogs in and such to preserve them and such. You know, that weird liquid or whatever."

"Formaldehyde." quipped Jill.

"Yea, that's it. Smells just like it."

Jill sniffed the air, and nodded her head in agreement.

"It is. Well, I suppose we should take a look." she said, kind of reluctantly.

Jill opened the door and the group stepped into the room beyond. When Sam and Carly saw what was inside, they froze to the spot. Even Jill had stopped moving and stared at the contents of the room. Only L.J. managed to mumble out a phrase.

"Oh shi..."

The massive room was lined with tall tanks filled with formaldehyde. Each tank contained a dead human body, clad in just a hospital gown.

"Someone tell me I ain't seein' this shit." L.J. choked out.

"It's real all right," said Jill grimly. "I didn't think even they were capable of this. Wish I had a camera to document all of this..."

This request knocked Carly out of her frozen moment. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPhone, handing it to Jill, who looked at the phone in puzzlement. Carly activated the camera and quickly showed her how to use it. A moment later Jill was was whizzing by taking picture after picture.

Carly returned her attention to one of the tanks nearby, which held a woman. Before expiring, it looks as though the woman had began to grow an extra head. There was a large growth on her shoulder, which was beginning to take shape.

L.J. and Sam were now on the other side of the room rummaging through a desk that was placed near the wall. So far, their search was unsuccessful. Most of the pages had unreadable writing, and some of the pages were even blank. After a few minutes, L.J. finally came across something interesting.

"Yo Jill come check this out," he said, and began to silently read as Jill strolled over and was now looking over his shoulder.

_**Nemesis-strain T-Virus Test Results(Tyrants)**_

_We have tested an early sample of the Nemesis-strain of the T-Virus and here are the results:_

_**Test Subject #1: Darius Aikens**_

_Injected with a mixture of T-Virus and G-Virus. Some mutations occurred, but regrettably the subject expired before any real progress could be made._

_**Test Subject #2: William Morrison**_

_Injected with a mixture of T-Virus and Nemesis-strain T-Virus. Some mutations observed in facial area. Subject expired before further testing could be conducted._

_**Test Subject #3: Morgan Cook**_

_Injected with a mixture of G-Virus and Nemesis-strain. Mutations at first seemed promising, but rapidly began to spiral out of control. The subject was terminated soon afterwards._

The list went on and on. L.J. and Sam looked on in puzzlement.

"What's a tyrant?" L.J. asked. Sam already knew what one was from the video games, but of course L.J. wouldn't have a clue.

"It's almost as big as the Nemesis, but not quite. Strong, big, and ugly as hell. Very hard to kill. Chris and I encountered one in the mansion, and we had to take a rocket launch to it just to down it." Jill described.

"Wow." was all L.J. could say. "Hope I never see one of those dudes."

"Got that right." Jill opened up the briefcase and threw in the newly found documents, and also tossed Carly's iPhone into it, not wanting to lose it.

"Good. Now are there any more papers left?" Jill asked.

L.J. picked up the remaining papers and began looking through them. After finding nothing, he was about to throw them on the floor when he noticed something. His already hardened expression got even harder with a deep scowl.

"What is it? Asked Jill, who saw L.J.'s scowl.

"I wonder what happens when you press _this_ button here" he said, pointing to a small red button on the side of the desk.

"Press it. Can't be any worse than it is now. We've gotta know." said Sam, who also spotted the red button.

L.J. then reached out and pressed the button with his right thumb. A section of the floor in the middle of the room parted, and something large was rising from the depths underneath.

"What is it?" asked Sam, as they began to back away from the object as it passed floor level, and kept rising.

"It looks like another one of those tanks." said Carly, as the object came fully into view and finally stopped rising.

Indeed it was, but it was much larger than the other tanks. But what was inside is what everyone was staring at. It was a huge bald man with insanely broadening shoulders and huge muscles. What was strange was that it had a large heart outside of his body, which was still beating. Even weirder were at the end of his arms were large spikes instead of hands. Sam was looking just below the figure's chest, where something else was missing.

"No wonder that guy looks pissed off," Sam remarked. "No balls, and if that ain't bad enough, he was killed and thrown into this tank. I'd be pretty pissed also if something similar happened to me."

Carly swallowed.

"I think we're in big trouble." she remarked.

"If that's what you were just describing Jill, I agree with her. I say we split right now." L.J. said.

"We cant' just leave it like this. Look, its heart is still beating, so it's still alive." responded Jill.

"Exactly the reason to leave." countered L.J. "Just take a picture of or or somethin' so we can get the hell outta here." He then pressed the red button again, hoping that the tank would return underground, but it didn't move. He pressed the button even harder, but in vain.

Instead, a low rumble came from the tank. The formaldehyde began draining from the tank with a sick gurgling noise, and cracks began to form on the outside of the tank were the glass was.

"That's not good." said Sam

"Put it back! Put it back!" screamed Carly over the rumble of the tank.

"I'm trying dammit!" yelled L.J. who kept pressing the button, but it was already too late. The cracks in the tank grew larger and longer, until the glass finally exploded, sending shards everywhere and hitting the group, who shielded themselves.

Like an ugly duckling rising from its hatched egg, the Tyrant emerged from the broken remains of the tank with a loud roar, drowning out the screams of the others. It was not as big as the Nemesis, but it still was frightening none the less.

"You said you needed a rocket launcher just to down these things, right Jill?" said Carly as they backed away from the creature.

Jill nodded without a word.

Sam gulped.

"Oh boy," she said. "This is going to suck..."


	10. iPlay RE: Ten

**Hello, and welcome to another installment of iPlay RE! I'd especially like to thank **_Seventh Theory_ **for her latest review. This boosted my confidence to new heights. I didn't think I was doing that well until you left that comment. Thanx alot!! I'd also like to thank new reviewers **_Ray 29440 _**and **_SkyCaptain_** for jumping on this bandwagon. As usual I will post the hit count, which is now up to 891. If I can manage 1000 hits on this story, I will die a happy person.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil. Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-) _**(I forgot this last few chapters.)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The terrified group backed away from the Tyrant until they hit another tank, unable to back up anymore. They were all trembling with fear.

"Get the kids out of here." said Jill.

"Are you insane? You can't take that thing alone with the weapons you have!" exclaimed L.J.

"It's my responsibility. I have to." she responded.

"Look, I know you a tough mother fucker, but this is whack! Like you said we need a rocket launcher to kill this thing, an' we no be seeing one anytime soon. Do you have a death wish or somethin?!"

Jill shuddered.

"No, I don't. But if somebody doesn't fight this thing we're all going to die. Even if we run it's just going to chase us down."

"Least lemme help you. You can't do this alone!" L.J. pleaded.

"Look, don't worry about me dammit," said Jill. "Worry about Sam and Carly, they're the ones who need to be looked after. It don't matter if I die, but it matters more if they do!"

L.J. looked over at the Tyrant, who was staring them down as if to figure out what his first move should be. He then looked backed to Sam and Carly, who were cowering behind one of the tanks. L.J. thought for a second then came to a decision.

"Sam, Carly! Get outta here and go find Alice and the other dude. We be handlin' this!"

"But L.J.--" began Carly.

"But nothin'! Do as I said and get the hell out of here!" yelled L.J. as he pulled out both of his Desert Eagles. The Tyrant was now striding forward towards them, now seeming to want to get down to business, and not the civilized kind either.

Sam didn't need to be told twice as she quickly turned and stormed out of the door. Carly was about to follow her, but instead turned around to get a last look at the scene: a cop and a former street thug fighting a monster created by Umbrella in a room full of dead bodies, and they looked frightened as hell. Carly hoped this wasn't the last time she saw the two.

"J-Jill. L.J. Promise that you'll return?"

"Yea, we do," said L.J. quickly. "Now move your ass outta here!"

Carly disappeared, slamming the door shut as she exited. The Tyrant's head moved towards the door.

"Hey, over here mofo!" shouted L.J. He picked up Jill's briefcase—which was lying on the desk—and chucked it at the creature. The briefcase bounced off it's head and skidded across the floor. The Tyrant roared and turned towards them.

"Why didn't you leave with them?" Jill shouted as the Tyrant made its way over in their direction. "Alice and Carlos could be anywhere now, and they might not be found. If we die and something finds Sam and Carly before Alice does, they're fucked!"

"Ya, I know, but I'm not gonna leave your fine ass here to die!" shouted back L.J.

"Well, that's very nice of you L.J, but, oh shi-- look out!" The Tyrant tried to swipe at them, but they both dove for cover behind the desk. Instead, the Tyrant hit one of the other tanks, which shattered, pouring Formaldehyde and dropping its subject onto the floor.

"What do we do now?" asked L.J. as they both took cover behind the desk.

"Aim for the exposed heart and try to score some headshots. It's pretty weak in those areas. It's all we can do." responded Jill.

They cautiously peered over the top of the desk. The Tyrant was moving its head around, as if to search for the two. After a second, it spotted them and made a bee-line for the desk, the ground rumbling. It lifted its bulky arms and brought them down onto the desk, shattering it to pieces, just as Jill and L.J. scrambled out of the way. The Tyrant then picked up a piece of the now shattered desk and tried to toss it towards Jill, but she quickly avoided it.

Jill looked around, hoping that maybe a rocket launcher would spawn out of nowhere, but this was a no go. Parts of the desk were now scattered and drenched in formaldehyde. Papers were still flying in the air from when the desk was destroyed. This instantly gave her an idea.

_Paper and wood are flammable, and so is Formaldehyde. And that thing's got to be covered in the stuff. Maybe I can set the damn thing on fire! _Jill let out a quick smirk and caught one of the flying sheets of paper. Recovering a lighter from her pocket, she rolled the paper into a ball, ignited it, and tossed it right at the Tyrant. It bounced off its shoulders at first, but then--

_Whommmpp!_

The fireball almost threw Jill off her feet. She staggered as she looked up to see that the Tyrant was now ablaze. Flames covered his shoulders and it let out a loud roar.

The result is not was Jill wanted. Instead of the crumpling to the ground in ashes, the flames only seemed to piss off the thing even more. It picked up another piece of the now flaming desk and chucked it across the room, which hit another tank, setting it on fire. The room turned into a raging inferno. Smoke began to fill the room, and the other tanks began exploding, feeding the flames even more, and now covering the floor.

"What the hell," shouted L.J. "Now that thing is on fire—just like everything else! I seriously don't think some flames are gonna down this mother."

Without warning, a loud buzzing noise filled the room, and water began to pour from the ceiling. The rising fires had set off the Fire Alarm system.

"Damn, well at least I tried." Jill said hotly. Most of the flames had now been extinguished by the sprinklers, and hissing noises filled the room. The smoldering Tyrant was sloshing its way through ankle deep water towards them again. L.J. stood up

"I've got an idea."

"What! You can't kill that thing either. Your Eagles won't do the job!" cried Jill.

"I-- Jill, watch out!!" L.J. yelled.

Jill didn't even get a chance to turn around as she was lifted off the floor by her neck high into the air. Gasping for breath, Jill tried kicking and throwing herself out of the Tyrant's hold, but it was useless. Its hold tightened the more she struggled.

"Shit!" shouted L.J. "Put her down, mother fucker you!" Jill was barely conscious now, but she faintly saw L.J. pull something shiny out of one of his many coat pockets. As her sight faded, Jill could hear several bangs, and she wondered what they were.

Something, though, made the Tyrant stagger, which loosened the grip it had on Jill, and she tumbled into the water filled floor. Jill felt herself fading into oblivion as the world faded to black.

_This is it... Goodbye..._

The water was beginning to turn red as blood streamed down from the bullet wounds in the Tyrant's torso.

L.J. took aim, shaking slightly. The problem was that the damn thing somehow kept dodging his shots, and in some cases even swatting away the bullets. It was incredibly fast and agile for its size. It moved again, lunging forward to try and pick him up. He dove out of the way, and was met with now waist-deep water. He picked himself and managed to half swim his way across the room before the Tyrant turned around. L.J. in a panic took a wild shot without turning around himself.

The Tyrant had no time to avoid the shot, and was struck in the heart, letting out a loud roar. L.J. turned around and saw the thing looking down at its chest in puzzlement. Elated with his small victory. L.J. took aim again and fired off his last shot, muttering one word, "Die."

The bullet struck the Tyrant straight in the forehead. It began swaying for a few seconds, they dropped to its knees. Blood was pouring from its heart and head. Filled with victory, L.J. watched as the Tyrant sunk to the floor and landed face-first in the water.

"Boom, headshot! Jill we—oh _shit!" _He looked over to Jill, who was lying in the water face up and not responding. He rushed over and checked for a pulse, which was very light. He saw the top of another desk floating, and picked up Jill and placed her on top of it, prying open her mouth. He took a deep breath, held Jill's nose, and blew air into her lungs.

With a sputter, Jill twitched, and opened her eyes quickly and sat up. She began coughing, spitting out a mouthful of water while gasping for air.

_BREAKK_

"We should go back." panted Carly as she and Sam made their way out of the storage room and into the corridor again. "L.J. and Jill can't take that thing on alone."

"Like we can?" said Sam. "Jill said rocket launchers will do it, but I don't see one lying around anywhere. If we go back, we're going to need more firepower."

"All the reason more to find Alice and Carlos. I hope they haven't gone too far, or we're screwed. We don't have enough time to be searching everywhere." said Carly.

"They've got to be around here somewhere..." Sam began making her way down the corridor with Carly following closely. They wade their way to an intersection in the corridor, where whispers could be heard. Sam put her index finger on Carly's lips to quiet her. The first voice was a man's.

"...this is getting ridiculous. Do you know what the chances are of us finding this thing?" We'd have better luck just leaving now and trying to find another way out. I don't know what my job is anymore. I was dropped here to save people, not go on a wild goose chase!" _A pause. Now a woman's voice cut through._ "...we cant leave them behind. We need Jill. I don't know how long the others will last, but we need to hurry. And without the package, we aren't going anywhere. We'll be shredded if we try to make a deal without it..."

There was the sound of someone getting up. Sam and Carly were about to turn around and run off when Alice turned the corner, followed by Carlos. They both looked severely unhappy. They only noticed the girls when Alice almost ran over Carly.

"Sam, Carly—what are you guys doing here?" she asked quickly.

"We came to find you guys," Carly said quickly and grabbed Alice's hand and began dragging her down the corridor. "Jill and L.J. are in trouble!"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Carlos said, breaking into a run.

"They're fighting this dude about three times my size. We gotta hurry or they're going to die!" said Sam as she broke into a run.

"I don't know how to fight it off, but we'll see what we can do. Let's go." said Alice, and they all rushed down towards the secret entrance.

They reached the secret door in the storeroom, and were met with a puddle of water. "What the..." said Alice.

"What happened here?" asked Carlos, frowning.

"Lets find out." Alice swung open the door and proceeded to the next door, followed by the others. This door was leaking a lot more water, and it was a scarlet color. Alice frowned also.

"Hang on you guys, we're coming!" shouted Alice as she and Carlos moved forward ti the door. Sam and Carly scrambled on top of a desk for safety, now knowing what was going to come out. Alice just shrugged and opened the door. Instantly she and Carlos were knocked off their feet when a wall of water rushed out of the room.

Alice got back up with the help of Carlos, who was cursing under his breath. Alice and the girls followed him into the room. Jill was now up and leaning against the wall coughing while L.J. was patting her back. There was glass everywhere, and Sam looked over and saw the Tyrant's body.

"Dang, you managed to slaughter the thing. Nice job." said Sam, pointing the the body of the Tyrant.

"You killed that think by _yourself?!"_ said Jill in amazement.

"Yep." said L.J. who was now sporting a huge grin.

"With what?"

"This." He handed over his weapon of choice to Jill, and her eyebrows shot up.

"A magnum? Where the hell did you find this?? And it ain't mine; I ran out of ammo long ago. And it didn't spawn out of nowhere, that's only for video games."

"Hell no, this is mine now," L.J. said, taking it back. "This belonged to that suicide doctor we found earlier, remember?"

Jill just shook her head, and L.J.'s grin turned into a huge smile.

"I can't believe you guys slaughtered that thing!" exclaimed Sam, who walked over to L.J. and gave him a fist bump. Carly walked over to Jill to check on her, while Alice and Carlos looked around the room inspecting the carnage. There were pieces of wrecked furniture and glass covering the floor. Alice noticed something brown under a piece of desk, and lifted it up. It was Jill's briefcase. Alice walked over to Jill and held it out.

"I believe this is yours."

Jill's eyes widened and took the briefcase thankfully, and quickly opened it to look for damage. The top document was a little wet, but Carly's iPhone was covered in water. Carly saw this and sighed. Jill whispered a "Sorry," but Carly just shrugged. "Let's just get out of here. This place is pissing me off."

"Agreed." said Alice, and she made her way out of her room, followed by Carlos, then L.J. and Sam. Last were Carly and Jill, who shut the door behind them, hoping to never come in here again.

BREAKK

"That's a nice Magnum you have there L.J." said Sam

"Thanks, but you can't have it." he responded.

"Maybe if I--"

"No."

"But--"

"No."

"Damn."

"Everyone feeling okay?" asked Alice.

"Yea, I'm good." said Carlos. Everyone else nodded their heads, except Sam, who said nothing.

They made their way down the corridor, opening several doors along the way, searching for something, anything that could help them. After a few more minutes, they all returned to the centre of the hallway.

"We've check all the rooms along here and found nothing." reported Alice.

"But this place is huge. There's gotta be more places to look." said Jill, seeing Carly's face fall.

"What if it ain't in here?" said Sam, voicing a question everyone wanted to know the answer to. "What if we never find this 'thing'? What do we do then?"

"Then I'll search the rest of this place top to bottom all..night on my own if I have to." Carly said while yawning.

"You look exhausted Carly, and you too Sam. I know I am—haven't slept in like three days," said Jill. "But no matter—we find what we're looking for then we can get all the sleep we want once we get out of this city."

Sam nodded and tried kept walking. She didn't bother checking her cell phone; it would just make her tireder knowing the time. She was finding it even harder to keep walking, as she felt worse by the second. Her head was pounding, she felt burnt out, and her ankle was absolutely throbbing. Struggling to breathe after a sudden stoppage in her chest, Sam saw the world turning gray.

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked with worry.

"I dun' feel so good." Sam mumbled out before she lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

"No! Sam—No! Stay with me! Carly cried and rushed over to Sam's fallen body.

Hearing Carly's cries, Jill and the others rushed over to see Carly bent down by the body of Sam. Jill's heart fell at the sight. Jill tried to lift Sam off the floor, but had no success. L.J. finally had to come over and lift her into his arms, cradling her.

They only began walking a few feet when they heard deep moans up ahead. From the shadows, a large group of zombies appeared. Jill sighed heavily.

"No, not again—not now! Why now?" she yelled out in frustration. "Do we have enough ammo to take them down?"

"Not really. I only have a spare clip left." said Carlos, checking the ammo count on his weapon.

"I'm low on everything I've got." said Alice, also quickly checking over her weapons. Jill again sighed. She too was also low on ammo.

"There's got to be another way out of here,' said Carly, looking around. "Maybe we should turn around."

"Bad idea." said Carlos, pointing behind them. Another small group of undead had revealed themselves from a passage behind them.

Alice, however, had spotted something on the floor with her eagle eyes. She fell to her knees, and began tugging at a tiny raised edge of the floor. She struggled, and seeing what she was doing, Carlos also began tugging. After a quick moment, they lifted a hatch which had been concealed in the floor up, revealing a ladder that led to darkness.

"Quick, get in!" Carlos shouted. The zombies were only a few feet away now.

Nobody need to be told twice. Alice was the first one to descend the ladder. When her feet touched the ground, she shouted up, "It's safe!" Carly followed close behind, descending the ladder, and then was followed by Jill.

"L.J.! Drop Sam down. We'll catch her!" Jill shouted once she made it down.

"Okay." L.J. moved to the edge of the section, and carefully released Sam into the unknown darkness. A second later, he heard a soft thud. "Got her!" Jill shouted.

"Go man!" L.J. shouted to Carlos, who wasted no time in grabbing the ladder and descending it. L.J. was now the last one left, and the zombies were now almost on top of him, one trying to snatch at him. Instead it missed, and something fell out of the coat pocket and dropped into the darkness. L.J. realized he had no time, so he let go of the hatch and dove in just as it closed.

Not knowing how deep the drop was, L.J. landed with a loud thud and groaned as his body touched down onto solid ground. As soon as he did, the light flickered on.

"Where are we?" asked Jill, as she laid Sam carefully down onto the floor. They now were in a large concrete room with a single light bulb overhead. The paint on the walls had long faded, and now had spots of mold. On the other side there was a door covered in rust.

"Looks to be an old bomb shelter maybe..." said Carlos. "I wonder where this leads to." He moved over to the door and tugged at it. After a few tries, it finally swung open. He looked into it. "I don't see much, just a bunch of steps. If I had a flashlight, I'd be able to investigate. Hopefully it's a way out of this hellhole."

Alice moved over to door and also looked down. "Jill, you and L.J. stay here and watch over the kids while Carlos and I go down here and investigate. If the undead can't get in here, then I doubt they can get down to wherever this leads to."

"Roger that," said Jill, as she took out her flashlight and tossed it to Alice, who caught it without even looking. "We'll camp her until you return. Good luck."

Alice nodded, and led the way as she exited through the door, with Carlos close behind, shutting the door in the process. After a minute or so, their footsteps completely faded.

"Think they'll be back?" asked L.J.

"They'll be fine." she said. She began to look around the room for something to take her mind off the oncoming boredom. She noticed something at the foot at the ladder, where she walked to it and picked it up. It looked to be a notebook. With nothing else to do, she sat down, opened the notebook, and began to read its contents.

_Notes: I've taken the time to research more information about the current programs that are being researched. This will probably make a good reference to me later on._

_T-Virus:_

_Created September 19, 1977 by Dr. James Marcus. This was the first major breakthrough Umbrella had at the time. The T-Virus has the ability to transform living things into bioweapons. Mammals develop a thirst for blood, and insects can grow several times their normal sizes. Humans infected with this turn into cannibalistic figures with only the need to feed. With the right possible genetic makeup, a certain human can contract the virus and turn into a more advanced form, knows as a "Tyrant." The one major problem with this virus is that humans become intolerably slow and stupid, which has little use as a bioweapon. It only takes an hour or two to become infected._

_Symptoms include fatigue, headaches, nausea, vomiting, and constant hunger. A vaccine is currently under development, and should be completed at the end of this month._

_G-Virus_

_Little is known about this project, as Dr. William Birkin personally sees to it that no information is released until it is fully complete. Rumor says that the properties of this virus include regeneration and the ability to incorporate copies of itself into other beings._

_Symptoms are unknown as the virus is still incomplete, as with the status of a vaccine._

"Jill, what's happening to Sam?" Carly asked, cutting off Jill's reading.

Jill sighed. "I really don't know, Carly. It usually only takes an hour or two for someone to fall to the T-Virus. Sam went the whole night until now. Maybe I should take a quick look at her."

Carly nodded. Jill threw the notebook aside and checked on Sam for vital signs and such. "Right now he's unconscious—not sure if he'll wake up. We has a very weak pulse, and looks to be having trouble breathing. His eyes still respond to light though," she reported. "Did she complain about any symptoms?"

"Yea, she couldn't stop itching at her ankle, and she almost passed out a few times, remember by the elevator?' said Carly.

Jill sighed again, and picked up the discarded notebook to see if she could find any more information. She flipped to another page, and her face fell deeply as she read the last page.

_T-Nemesis Virus_

_Created February 6, 2008, by Charles Ashford and Albert Wesker. For the longest time this was a top priority project. Created to remedy the T-Virus's shortcomings. To date only one subject currently exists, with the codename "Nemesis." This creature is far superior to any Tyrant; its speed, agility, and defense are the strongest to date. Much more intelligent than any other virus so far. During trials, Nemesis was very cunning, even faking death, and taking cover when it needs its health to regenerate. Quite remarkably the most notable feature is its ability to slowly regenerate health. Only problem is that it takes several hours to replace limbs and such._

_Symptoms are quite similar to the T-Virus, such as headaches, nausea, fatigue, etc. However, some additional things have been observed, such as severe itching at infected wounds and loss of consciousness on a few occasions. One strange thing is the ability to repel other zombies. It's if other zombies are afraid to go near one infected with this virus. Also strange is that is usually takes several hours longer than the T-Virus to fully infect a person._

_Two of the project researchers, Drs. William and Annette Birkin, are rumored to be attempting to make a vaccine to the Nemesis Virus. But it's clear to everyone else that they're wasting their time. This was specifically engineered so that no vaccine could be possibly created._

"Carly—she's almost lost consciousness before this, right?" And those zombies avoided her when we came out of that suicide doctor's office, correct?" asked Jill.

Carly nodded her head. Jill frowned heavily and sighed. She knew how much that Carly cared for Sam, but there was no way that Jill could keep this horrible news from them.

"Carly, I- I've got bad news for you."

Carly went pale.

"Sam doesn't have the T-Virus. She's been infected with something much worse. It's the main project that this complex has been working on."

"How much worse?" asked Carly, who was now shaking.

Jill looked down, unable to bear Carly's face any longer. "It's called the T-Nemesis Virus. And I don't want to tell you this, but..."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Sam's infected with the T-Nemesis virus. And there's no- no cure for it. Carly, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for him anymore. She's going to die."

* * *

**A nice cliffhanger to keep you guys wanting to read. As always, leave a review and tell me your thoughts!**


	11. iPlay RE: Eleven

**I am finally back with a new chapter. I just got back from a vacation to Chicago a few days ago. As usual, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, new and old. The last chapter seemed to surprise you guys. Let's see what this one will do for y'all. I plan to upload the next chapter pretty quickly. Oh, and if you have the time, stop by and read my other iCarly fic,**_ iBet._ **Thanks and as always, read, review, and enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

There was a moment of grim silence before Carly buried her head in Sam's chest and started to cry.

"This can't be happening!" she wailed. "You can't die Sam! Not now! For as long as we've known each other—for it to end like this! I don't want you to die now!"

Jill and L.J. watched with heavy hearts. Twenty-four hours ago, none of them knew each other, but their shared quest for survival had brought them closer together. Watching the scene unfold in front of her was almost too much to bear.

"This is all my fault." said Jill, frowning.

"Naw girl, this ain't nobody's fault but fuckin' Umbrella." said L.J., probably the most serious statement he had made all day.

Carly looked up at Jill. "There had to be a cure—there just _has_ to be!" she wailed.

Jill shook her head. "According to that notebook, there is no cure to the Nemesis Virus. Made specifically to be incurable. Whoever was trying was wasting their time with a vaccine."

"There's got to be something we can do!" cried Carly.

L.J. leaned forward and patted Carly on her shoulder. "Ya know, the only thing we can do for her is to kill her now before she turns into one of them damn things and kills us all."

"No!" shrieked Carly quickly, causing the others to jump. "If either of you hurt him, I swear I'll—I'll kill you both!"

"C-Carly? Where we be? We get out yet?"

Carly jumped at Sam's voice, and looked down to see Sam opening her eyes.

"No, we're still here, but we're safe for now. We're going to escape. Alice and Carlos are searching for a way out." said Carly, trying hard not to cry.

"Don't give me that. I'm not stupid. Just kill me now and be done with it."

"No!"

"I heard what Jill said, and I don't wanna be one of those things."

"You won't! I won't let you! We're going to find a way to fix this and you'll be alright!" said Carly fiercely.

"I know I'm gonna die; no point in telling me otherwise," said Sam. "But Carly, there's something I wanna tell you. I should of told you a long time ago, and now I want you to know it."

And suddenly Sam wasn't doubting it anymore. It was probably too late to say it now, but she had nothing to lose.

"I love you Carls." she said

Tears flowed from Carly. Hearing Sam say that made her realize that Carly felt the same. Only now, when she was about to lose her forever, she discovered how much she loved Sam.

"I love you too, Sam! I wish I told you before..." she sobbed.

"No worry, Carls. I now know," Sam paused. "You're beautiful, you know that right?"

Carly leaned down until her mouth was level with Sam, and was about to kiss her when Jill grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her away.

"Don't!" she cried. "Kiss her and you'll catch it also."

"I don't care!" said Carly tearfully. "I promised her that she would get out alive. And I'm not about to back out on it now." She turned towards Sam. "Just keep pushing along. It will be all right. I promise."

"Kay." Sam smiled weakly before passing out again.

There was a minute of silence before Carly spoke.

"I'm going up there to look for a cure."

"Oh no, no you don't," Jill warned. "You are not going up there to look for a cure that doesn't fucking exist. I won't let you."

"Try and stop me." said Carly sharply.

Jill sighed deeply, realizing there was no convincing Carly. She opened the notebook to the back looking for any info on where to possibly look. After a few seconds, she found a page and read it aloud.

"_If there was such a vaccine, it would probably be located in Birkin's personal lab, right in the corridor upstairs by the old bomb shelter. Their office requires a key to get in, but after the incident, it was handed down to me. The code is 84571. The computer requires a login name and password which was also handed down to me. Log in as BirkinW or BirkinA with the password 'Renegade.'"_

"Now I know where to go." said Carly

"I'm goin' with you." said L.J. as he stood up.

"No, I'm doing this alo--" L.J. cut her off.

"Bitch I'm goin' with you, or you ain't goin' at all, ya heard?" Carly didn't object to that.

"Good, 'cause you cant take all them things at once." he said.

Jill thought for a moment. "Here, take these." She unholstered her Uzis and handed them to Carly. "Do you know how to use these?" Carly shook her head.

"These are good for close quarters. Use short, controlled bursts for best accuracy. Safety is here, and here is where you unload..." Jill pointed out various other things that Carly needed to know. "Oh, and you might need these." Jill handed Carly a spare clip for each Uzi. "Hopefully you won't need these as L.J. should have you covered."

Carly smiled weakly. "Thanks Jill."

Jill reached over and ruffled Carly's hair affectionately. "I can't believe I'm letting you go. But I realize there's no stopping you now. Just return in one piece so I don't regret this decision for the rest of my life."

Carly nodded as she turned towards the ladder, followed by L.J. She was about to climb it when he stopped her.

"What if Sam starts to change while we're gone..." he said. Silence filled the air for a moment before Carly turned towards Jill.

"Then do it." was all she said before grabbing the ladder and began ascending it.

"Take care of her L.J." said Jill as he followed Carly up the ladder. A few seconds later, Jill heard the hatch open, then slam shut. Now she had to sit and wait.

* * *

"Nothin." said L.J.

There were no zombies in sight. But that wasn't assuring. They probably just went back to the shadows from where they came from. They were still around here somewhere.

Carly turned around and began to walk forward, but stopped. Suddenly she realized how crazy of a mission this was. Was there really a vaccine? Or was she just wasting her time, searching for a way to ignore the thoughts of Sam dying. At the current moment, she really didn't have an answer.

"_With that attitude Carly, you're never going to survive. You want to succeed? Then you're gonna have to be more aggressive. You're real nice and all, but sometimes, you got to be a cold-hearted bitch to get what you want."_

Remembering this, Carly snapped out of her thoughts and put away her fear and doubt. It was a piece of advice that Freddie had given to her when the trio had first entered high school. If Freddie could say this and mean it, than why not her?

"Come on L.J., lets keep moving."

With her leading the way, the two of them proceeded down the corridor at a brisk trot, making sure to stay away from the walls or any dark shadows. To break the silence, L.J. began humming the theme to _Shaft_ again to try and break the tension. A second later, Carly joined him in his humming, even saying the phrase 'shut yo mouth!' with him, but the words caught in her throat when she saw what was at the end of the corridor.

"What the fuck _is_ that?" L.J. whispered loudly.

The object in question turned towards the two, hearing the noise. Carly knew what is was already, recognizing it from being in the church a few hours earlier. It was another one of those lickers. Same head, same blank eyes, the same long tongue thrashing out of its mouth--

Carly and L.J. both tried to pull the triggers of their weapons, but they were too slow. Their weapons were swatted aside by the creature's tongue. Carly watched as one of the Uzis sailed into the air before she suddenly dove for it. But even as she did, the creature's tongue had lashed out and grabbed hold of her, causing her to fall short, with the gun lying inches from her fingertips.

Typical.

L.J. didn't have any luck either as he was thrown against the wall and emitted an 'Ooff!' and suddenly found himself pinned under the creature's foot. Carly felt herself being dragged forward, the same way the lickers did in the movie and games.

"No you don't!" she snarled, and with all of the strength she could muster, she flipped her body, so she was now facing the Licker. She could now see it's tongue had a death grip on her calf, not planning to let go anytime soon.

Carly shook her leg, and forced the Licker towards the wall, pressing her foot against the metal surface. Determined not to let go, the Licker moved forward a little bit to compensate for the distance--

_'Wham!'_ Carly's other foot slammed into the side of the wall, pinning the Licker's tongue to the wall, causing it to shriek out in pain. Losing it's concentration, the tongue's grip loosened, allowing her to release herself. Also taking advantage of the situation, L.J. took the chance to slip out from under the Licker, and reach one of his Eagles. He let out a couple of shots right between the creature's eyes.

As the Licker reeled backwards, struggling to loosen its tongue from Carly's foot, L.J. rushed over to the Uzi and quickly handed it to Carly. She now lifted her foot from the wall, releasing the Licker's tongue. At the same time, she aimed her gun right at it's face and pulled the trigger.

Carly stopped firing when she could no longer hear the screams of the creature. She lowered her weapon and chanced a look at it. The Licker was definitely dead, its body still twitching and blood was spilled everywhere. L.J. had his hands on his face, feeling around, not believing what he just experienced.

"Lemme check myself—am I dead??"

"I can't believe it—we're still alive!" cried Carly. She herself couldn't believe that she had been able to take the thing down. She felt a surge of pride swell up in her. "And no, you're not dead L.J."

"Sheeee-it! Now that's a fuckin' story to can tell to your friends when you're drunk! I thought our narrow asses was history!"

Carly couldn't help but to shake her head. "Let's get out of here before we see more of those."

"Here we go. I think this is it." said L.J., looking at a door just beyond the Licker's dead body. Carly rushed over and read the nameplate on the door and was relieved.

_Dr's. William and Annette Birkin_

As to be expected, there was a keypad next to the door.

"Damn, what's the code again?' said L.J., as he was the first one to it.

"84571 I think," Carly responded.

L.J. entered the code, and was rewarded when the door swung open, revealing a dark room. Instantly he raised his Eagles and slowly made his way into the room. When he entered, the lights came on automatically. Sitting at the desk was a male zombie wearing a lab coat and still had on a pair of glasses. He was wearing a badge that read _'Birkin, W.'. _Seeing the two, the zombie slowly got up and made its way over to them.

"Bitch, where are the goods!?" asked L.J., aiming for the zombie's forehead.

"Ungggghh..."

Not getting the response that he was hoping for, he put a bullet right between the thing's eyes.

"So, what are we lookin' for?" he said.

"Anything useful," responded Carly. "Let's look through all this stuff."

They began to pull open various drawers on the first filing cabinet they saw. Each drawer was marked with different years and such. Carly pulled open a drawer labeled _'Vaccine Development Reports (1998-)_ and was hoping for an answer, but was disappointed when the papers were about common illnesses.

"Damn it!" Carly shouted.

L.J. was taking out drawers and dumping them onto the floor, finding nothing useful to them. Most of the papers were years old and had nothing to do with the Nemesis Virus. After he emptied the last drawer, finding nothing, he threw it across the room.

"Where the hell these neatfucks hiding the stuff at?" he said in frustration.

Carly sat down at the computer and moved the mouse to get rid of the screen saver. She was met with a login screen.

**ENTER USERNAME AND PASSWORD.**

_**User: **__BirkinW_

_**Pass: **__Renegade_

She pressed enter. After a few seconds, the computer desktop appeared. There were a few program icons such as Microsoft Excel and WinRar. She clicked and drug the 'Internet Explorer' icon to the trashbin _(Firefox for the win!). _She also spotted two folders with the names of "Annette's Folder of Doom", and "Will's Folder of No Return".

She decided to open the late William Birkin's folder up, but was disappointed to find hardly anything. A lab report or two, and a folder with a few pictures with barely legals in it. She quickly X'd out this folder, disgusted, and opened up Annette's. Here there were about fifteen different text files. Carly checked each one, frowning deeper as she moved along. After reaching the last one with no luck, she sighed and looked at the time on the taskbar, which read _2:11 AM. _They were running out of time.

Scowling deeply, Carly turned off the computer, not even bothering to log off. She was so angry. Where the hell was all the information on the vaccine? Matter of fact, where _is_ the vaccine. She was wasting her time if she couldn't find it soon. If she didn't, Sam was going to die, and there was nothing Carly or anyone else could do to stop it. With a scream or rage. Carly picked up the flat screen monitor from the desk and chucked it at a filing cabinet, making a large dent with a shower of sparks.

"Son of a bitch neat freaks!"

She picked up the keyboard and was about to toss it when L.J. yelled from across the room. He was standing next to a bookcase and was holding a small object.

"Chill out, I found something!" he shouted over the noise.

Carly rushed over, and looked over his shoulder as he opened a book labeled as _"Diary of Annette Birkin." _He opened to the first page, but skipped ahead as he found nothing of relation. Finally, A few entries from the last one, L.J. found something positive.

_July 2__nd__, 2008_

_At last, we've completed the vaccine! We're going to have to hide it pretty well, but at least we have it if needed. It's good to know that at least this virus can be stopped if it ever goes mainstream. We've tested it on a pair of infected hamsters we recovered from one of the labs' and incredibly, they returned to full health within minutes of getting the vaccine. I hate animal testing, but Will wouldn't let me do it on him. The vaccine does appear to be slightly painful when first given, but soon passes. So far, no side-effects are being seen, although their intelligence and physical activity do seem to have been improved as a result of the initial infection. They're now in perfect health. In fact, they seem healthier than they were before. I've kept some vaccine samples hidden in a safe place in our lab, and I keep a does on me at all times._

"Where the hell is it though?" asked L.J., shaking the book. He read the next entry, which was now in a completely different handwriting. Obviously somebody else had written in it.

_July 9__th__,_

_My Annette is dead. I found her in the lab last night and I know they did it. She was slumped over her lab station with her head buried in a tub of toxic chemicals. I tried to revive her, but by then it was pointless. When I went to get help, they wrote it off as a malfunction in the vent system, and she must have been overcome by fumes. This is a bogus excuse, as I checked the vents myself a few hours earlier, and they were just fine. I know she was murdered._

_The T-Virus is spreading through the city, and now nobody is allowed to leave. The company has already began loading out the higher-ups by choppers as I write this. Us still alive are still hoping for rescue, but there won't be one. They've left us for dead, just like everyone else. I now fear that I will also be tracked down, just like my wife was, and all because we decided to make a vaccine for the Nemesis virus. Cane suspected, but he had nothing to back it up. But now he's going to use the city as a playground for Nemesis._

_I may as well end this diary now, seeing as it is not even my own. These will probably be my last thoughts._

True to his word, Will ended the writing, as the rest of the pages were blank.

"Okay, we know that it does exist, but where the hell did they stash it?" said Carly, looking around. She spotted another door with a keypad next to it, labeled 'Lab'. L.J. also saw this and again led the way by inputing the code into the keypad. They stepped back as the door swung aside. Their nostrils were filled with a horrible smell.

"Yuck!" Carly cried, coughing.

In the centre of the room was a table. Resting on top of it was a human body cover in a white sheet. It was probably Annette's body, but none of the two wanted to really check up on that. No way they were going to touch that.

Curiosity, though, got the better of L.J, like it always did. He stepped forward, lifting the sheet slowly and drawing it back over the body while Carly was leaning over his shoulder. What was revealed had to be one of the most disturbing sights of the night for both of them.

"Holy shit..." exclaimed L.J.

* * *

Jill sat staring at the wall, worried about various things. It had been about thirty minutes or so since Carly and L.J. took off. Jill was now beginning to regret ever letting them leave. She had heard several gunshots and yells, but didn't chance or investigating, as Sam would be left alone. Speaking of Sam, she hadn't made any movements either since they had left. Jill was beginning to wonder if she was dead already. But she wasn't, as the girl still had a faint pulse.

Jill had already looked through her briefcase of papers out of boredom. None of them contained anything about the Nemesis Virus, but the papers could still be of use in the future,l so she didn't discard them. The only thing she hadn't toughed was Carly's iPhone, doubting it still worked after getting wet. But curiosity got the best of her so Jill picked it up. Somehow, it was still on and functional, albeit the screen was a little discolored.

She began to look through the various menus that it had. Jill had never seen one of these before. A cell phone that held music? A camera? Internet?! She opened up various music albums, and was baffled by artists such as "The Plain White T's, and Miranda Cosgrove.

"Whatever.."

She was about to back out when she saw something else interesting. There was another file that looked to be a picture. It was marked "Resident Evil Apocalypse". She couldn't see what it was judging by the thumbnail, so she selected it with her fingertip, and the picture filled the whole screen.

"What the fuck is this all about?!"

She was staring at a picture of herself holding a gun, with the date September 10, 2004 written above her head, like it was a movie poster or something...

* * *

**Note: The movie was released on **_September 10, 2004._ **Hopefully this clears up confusion about the date at the end if you didn't already know.**


	12. iPlay RE: Twelve

**I'm back with another chapter! Sorry the wait was longer than usual, but I've been busy. Again, thanks for the reviews, as they make me feel good about my writing. If you get the chance, make sure to check out my other fic, iBet. Oh, and by the way, I've surpassed my goal of 1500+ hits with 1602!! As always, review and enjoi!!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil, or an iPhone!! Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-) _**(I keep forgetting this)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve!!  
**

The body under the sheet belonged to Annette Birkin. Or what was left of her. Carly recognized her from the picture by her shining blonde hair. Other than the hair, you wouldn't be able to identify her. Her face was burned so badly that she was unrecognizable. Much of the skin had been eaten away by whatever chemicals were in the container, showing parts of her skull. The remaining skin was blistered badly and purple.

Carly's stomach heaved. She rushed over to one of the sinks and made it there just in time to lay it all out. Shaking all over, she waited until she was done, rinsed out the sink, and returned by L.J.'s side.

"Fuckin' A." was all L.J. could say.

Carly sighed, and took the diary from L.J. She opened up the the entry and scanned it again, looking for a clue or hint of some type.

_I've kept some vaccine samples hidden in a safe place in our lab, and I keep a dose on me at all times._

Was it still on her even though she was dead?

Carly slammed the diary shut, handed it back to L.J., and proceeded to search the dead scientist's pockets. She felt that it was wrong, but it's not like Dr. Birkin could voice her protests. The pockets of her lab coat yielded nothing but an expensive looking fountain pen. Carly placed this in her dress pocket, and bent down to check the doc's shoes, but yet again found nothing.

"So much for that." Carly muttered.

L.J. pointed to something around the doctor's neck. "What's that?"

Carly moved in closer. It was a necklace. It looked exactly like the one that Sam had picked up in the lobby upstairs, except it was a baby blue color. Again, feeling wrong, Carly unclasped it from the doctor's neck, and put it around her own neck.

"What now? I don't see any vaccines..." said L.J., kind of impatiently.

"I don't know. Where would be a good place you would hide something in a place like this?" she turned to L.J.

"I don't know. Probably in some damn book placed on a loaded bookshelf."

They both looked over to the bookcase, which was loaded with books.

Carly was the first to run over and remove a large book from the shelf. L.J. followed her lead, and started doing the same.

After a good ten minutes or so looking through various books, the shelf was now empty, and the two were still empty handed. Carly looked over at L.J. and sighed.

"Son of a ham!" Carly shouted angrily.

"Ham? What's that gotta--" Seeing something and generating an idea he didn't complete his sentence. Instead he grabbed at the back of the bookcase and began tugging it away from the wall. "A little help here..."

Carly rushed over and grabbed the other side and began to tug at it. After a brief struggle, the two managed to remove the bookcase from the wall. There was a little screen built into the wall where it once had been hidden. It looked like one of those pads you use when you have to sign after using a credit card; it even had the pen thing attached to it. L.J., first spotting it, walked over to it and looked at the screen. It was blank. He tried touching it, but it was still blank. He picked up the writing device and was about to touch the screen with it when the screen lit up and beeped, startling him and Carly, who was now next to him. A message filled the screen and read:

_'I never was, am always to be,_

_No one ever saw me, nor ever will_

_And yet I am the confidence of all_

_To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball.'_

"It's a riddle of some kind." said Carly, looking at it.

"Thanks, captain fuckin' obvious," said L.J. sarcastically. "I say it's money. That's always the confidence of all."

"I don't think so... maybe a unicorn? Hell, I don't know. Does it say anything else, like a clue?" said Carly, not really knowing what the riddle meant. She was never good with these things. If Freddie was here, then they might have a chance at solving this.

"Yea, here we go." On the screen was a little text bar that said 'Hint'. He selected this part with the pen device, and new text scrolled under the original riddle.

_'It Never Comes'_

_NOTE: One incorrect answer seals this for twenty-four hours._

"Well, it definitely ain't money," noted L.J. "That shit always comin'.

"Stop joking around. This could be where the vaccine is hidden. We don't have much time. One wrong answer, and our hopes die, along with Sam." Carly angrily spat, not really mad at him, but the situation in general.

L.J. held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry girl, just tryin' to lighten the situation, ya know? Cause this sucks major ass. I don't have a fuckin clue what the riddle be trying to say."

Carly sighed, and shook her head. She was growing tired of this crap. Undead freaks, strange monsters though of only by imagination, dead ends, and when they did get close, road blocks like _this._ All the while Sam laid dying in an underground bunker possibly miles underground for all she knew. And to top it all off, they were running out of time.

"Wait—maybe we can find another way..." she tried, having no solutions for the riddle.

"We ain't have the time. Sam and tomorrow ain't gonna wait." L.J. scoffed, also upset with the events.

Suddenly, it hit her. She widened her eyes.

"L.J.! Say that last line again!" she said quickly.

"Huh--? I said tomorrow ain't gonna wait." he said again, not knowing what she was getting at.

"That's it! Holy shit L.J, you're a friggin genius!"

"What I say?"

"Tomorrow isn't going to wait! It's the answer to the riddle!"

L.J. looked confused, not knowing what she was saying.

"Everyone lives for tomorrow! It's never seen by anybody, because tomorrow never stops coming, but technically it never comes for anybody! It's always to be, but never is! I can't believe I didn't pick this up earlier!" said Carly in a rush.

Finally, L.J. figured it out. "Shee-it girl! You right!" He picked up the writing device, which he dropped earlier, and wrote the word "Tomorrow" as neatly as he could into the space labeled 'Answer', and selected 'Confirm'. The screen when blank, and stayed that way for a few seconds. They both grew worried, thinking they had been wrong. But their worries came unfounded when the screen parted from the wall and revealed a square hole.

Carly reached in and grabbed the small black box that had been carefully concealed within. Eagerly, she opened the box, and found what they had been looking for. Five phials full of clear liquid, covered by a piece of paper, which had neat hand writing on it.

_These vaccines are to used in case of accidental infection. Each one of these phials contains a dose of the Nemesis-Virus vaccine, and be taken orally, or injected. The vaccine will counteract the virus, even if it is in the final stages of infection. The vaccine takes affect immediately, and will revive the person within moments, even if seconds away from infection. Although if the person has already turned into a Nemesis, or is dead, this vaccine will kill them or stop them from turning into such._

Carly beamed with relief. She finally had the ability to save her Sam. This is what she and L.J. had been looking for. Only problem was she had nowhere to put it. Her dress was almost shredded, and her only pocket was ripped, barely holding the pen she'd found earlier.

"Here, L.J. Hang on to this, because right now this is the most important thing. I don't have any pockets." She handed it to him.

"Yea, I got ya covered. Now, let's get the hell out of here." he said looking around.

Carly smiled herself as she led the way towards the door. Now their quest was at an end, and she could finally hurry back and save the girl that she loved. The only question was, was it too late for Sam.

* * *

Jill stared at the screen, not knowing what to think. Was she really staring at herself?

"Maybe I'm seeing shit. I need some sleep." She blinked several times, thinking the image would disappear. But it was still there. Jill frowned.

She backed out of the picture, but was met with more pictures. She decided to look through them, to see if she would find anything else that was disturbing.

She selected a random picture, and was met with the smiling faces of Sam and Carly. Behind them were two other guys, who Jill didn't recognize. Carly was holding a sign which read "iCarly". _Must be that show they mentioned' _Jill thought. She scrolled through other various pictures, and stopped at a picture of Sam holding up a DVD case, which could be seen, because the camera had zoomed it. Again Jill was baffled.

Sam was holding a case that read "Resident Evil: Apocalypse" and was smiling while doing a thumbs-up. What was weird was that Sam herself was pictured on the case, along with Carly. Jill didn't understand this. Trying to ignore a horrible feeling, she skipped to the next picture. It was virtually the same, except the case that Sam was holding read "Resident Evil: Extinction". Other than the title, it was blank.

"What the fuck is Resident Evil? And why am I on it?" Jill asked to nobody in particular. Sam was still unconscious.

Jill saw even more pictures and was even more startled when yet again she was pictured, but Sam and Carly were also included. It's if as somebody had taken pictures during their quest for survival. Maybe that Ashford guy had hacked Carly's phone and put this stuff on here. This seemed the only conclusion that Jill could draw up, because nothing else made any sense. Matter of fact, nothing did right now, so she was wondering why she was surprised in the first place. She did note though to later ask Carly is she knew what this stuff was.

Jill backed out of the folder full of pictures, and was about to toss the phone when she saw a folder labeled 'iCarly'. Curiosity got the better of her, and she opened it up. The folder was filled with a lot of videos, each labeled with a different webcast of iCarly.

With nothing better to do at the moment, Jill sat back and opened up the first file she saw, and began to watch the several webcasts of iCarly.

Watching each episode, she learned more and more about the two girls that she didn't know. She learned about their daily lives, their routines, and other things. A lot of the videos contained the two guys that she saw in earlier pictures. She learned that the older one was Spencer, and the young one was named Freddie. Sam was always throwing insults at the poor boy, which made Jill laugh, even at a time like this; a time of death and despair. She also took notice of Spencer, who also was making her laugh because of his dumb antics. He was kind of cute, in a goofy way. If Jill got out of this, she wouldn't mind one day meeting him.

The last thing she did pick up on was how the girls acted when they were close to each other. Carly started off the webcast by being far apart from Sam. But by the end of it, Carly was practically bumping shoulders with her friend. And Sam didn't seem to mind either. Jill also noticed that Sam would be almost squirming every time she was close to Carly. Sam would take quick looks at Carly when she thought nobody would notice. And when the boy would make a comment to Carly, Sam immediately lashed an insult to him.

Jill doubted that anyone else would notice these little things without closer inspection. Hell, she was always known back at the station to have the best eyes, metaphorically speaking. It was one of her best assets, both as a skill and a physical trait. After watching these videos, Jill finally confirmed a suspicion that she had going since they were all back at the graveyard.

_Carly and Sam loved each other_. And in a 'more than friends' way. The thing is, Jill didn't have anything against it, and she should have seen it earlier. The thought just gave her another reason to keep fighting and protect the two. She was right about them when she first met the girls.

Jill looked over at Sam and shook her head sadly. She just hoped that Carly and L.J. actually did complete the impossible task of finding a cure.

* * *

In higher spirits, but with the same amount of urgency that they began with, the pair stepped out into the corridor. Carly began to hurry along again, clutching an Uzi in each hand, just waiting for something unexpected to block their way.

"Oh no, not I, I will survive..." she sang.

L.J. groaned. "Don't start singing that weak ass white music."

"Hey, it fits the situation. It's probably better that what you listen to." Carly said in mock anger.

L.J. scoffed. "Girl, nothin ain't better than the king Rick James, and Tupac still owns the airwaves. Disco is dead, yo."

"So is Tupac."

"Bitch, his music's still the shit. Rap is better than that crap you singin' now."

"Heh, you should hear the rap they put out where I'm from. I think you'd like "Crank That Soldja Boy."

"Where you from anyway?" asked L.J.

"Seattle," Carly responded, now humming Soulja Boy.

"No shit—really!? I know some dudes up there that could hook you up with anything you need. Just say that I gave you the word..."

Carly stopped listening to him when she passed a door. She did a double take at the nameplate that was on the door.

_Dr. Charles J. Ashford_

Seeing as this was the guy who offered them this suicide mission in the first place, Carly saw the need to investigate his office. The door was luckily unlocked, and she grabbed L.J. as he walked past the door and drug him in.

"What the hell--" L.J. was saying as he was drug in.

Carly saw the room completely, and cursed. It was looked to be devoid of anything that might be interesting. Just a bookcase and a desk with nothing on it except large stacks of papers. L.J. had already made his way over to the papers and was tossing them every which way as he scanned them. There was a door leading to a private lab, and the door was ajar; actually, ripped from its hinges is more correct. Stepping her way through the door, Carly heard a loud screeching sound that pierced her ears. Looking down, she saw that she had stepped on a mound of shattered glass.

"That could have been worse." she said to herself.

The glass had come from the ruins of the large tank that was in the middle of the room. It looked to be at least ten foot high, if not eleven or even twelve feet. Now, just the base remained, along with some loose wires that were poking out, emitting small sparks. Broken glass was all over the room. Carly questioned what had broken the tank.

Carly ignored the tank, and instead focused on the green locker next to the tank. Hoping to find something useful, but not expecting it, she flung open the door to the locker. What she did find though would be of great use.

"Hey, L.J.! Come check this out!" she yelled.

L.J. rushed into the room with his guns raised. On seeing just Carly, he lowered them, and made his way over to the locker. What Carly had in her hands made him smile.

"Dayaaam! That should provide excellent cover," he said, admiring the nice Remington m870 shotgun the Carly was holding. "Any ammo for it?"

"Dunno, haven't checked." she said, inspecting the shotty. This one looked similar to the one that Spencer's buddies had let her shoot a few times. The barrel was short, but not sawed off. The first time she shot one, the recoil made her fall on her ass, but later on she had gotten used to it. Sam was a major fan of weapons, and it sort of rubbed on to Carly and Spencer as well. Sam always said she looked pretty bad-ass holding a shotgun.

"Yea, we've got a box of shells here, and some other useless shit." said L.J., showing a box of ammunition. He gave it to her, and she loaded the shotgun with as many shells as it could hold. She couldn't hold the extra ammo, so L.J. took the rest and pocketed them. He begged her to let him use the shotgun but finders keepers, it was hers now. To shut him up, he gave him Jill's Uzi's instead. She put the shotgun on a table nearby, and inspected the rest of the locker. All that was left was a blue dress shirt stained in blood, and a note lying on top of it. She picked up the note and read it while L.J. inspected the shotgun again.

_Charles,_

_I'm sure you're familiar with the recent incidents in the Spencer mansion and The Hive, so I won't waste more paper by going into the details. As you know, our clean-up session of The Hive yielded two survivors, one of which was Project Alice, and another man._

_His name is (or was) Matthew Parks. He was found outside the entrance to The Hive with Project Alice. He had a deep gash on his left arm, and it was mutating when we found him. We are still trying to figure out how he had survived as long as he did._

_It was in our best interests to take him then. We would take a lot of heat if he had escaped, as we later found out that he was doing undercover work for an Anti-Umbrella group, and could of done some damage if left unchecked._

_You wanted to find the perfect candidate for the Nemesis Virus, and we have found him. We trust that what you choose to do with him will be in the best interest of the company. If the virus is successful, we will all be handsomely rewarded, as usual. If you __**do**__ have any troubles, I've personally delivered a brand new Remington m870 with this letter if things get too crazy._

_Timothy Cane _

Poor bastard. The man had survived the first movie, just to be turned into the damned Nemesis. Carly decided to keep this info to herself, as Alice would find out eventually. But Carly was surprised to find that Ashford was involved. What was this man really about? Who cares, her main priority was getting to--

Sam!

She'd been so rapped up in finding the shotgun that she had almost forgot that Sam needed her help. They had to get back to her quickly!

"Shit, time to go L.J," she said, tossing the letter onto the ground. Picking up her shotgun from the table, she cocked it and made her way out of the door, L.J. still pleading with her.

"Come on, Carly. When will I get a chance with the shotgun? I'm the better shot anyhow--"

But Carly cut him off be putting her hand over his mouth. Outside the door, she could hear footsteps, and felt the floor shake beneath their feet.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

She waited, hoping that the thing would somehow pass them by, not noticing them.

No chance. Whatever was outside the door drew a rasping breath, then growled,

"Kill..."

_'God damnit' _Carly thought as she looked down to her shotgun.


	13. iPlay RE: Thirteen

**Kay. I'm finally back with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I sold my laptop so I could buy a MacBook, and right now, I am without a laptop. This was the last document I typed up on it. So I don't know how long it's going to be between the next chapter. Same goes for iBet. I have tons of ideas, I just need a laptop to type on. Thanks again for all the reviews for last chapter. My hit count is now a whopping 2,066!! As always, enjoy and review!!  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil, or an iPhone!! Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Carly backed away from the doorway, very slowly, and then flung herself under the nearby desk, covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself from screaming. L.J. quickly and quietly moved to the side of the door and leaned against the wall. He put a finger to his lips as a signal to keep quiet.

That thing called Nemesis was right outside of the door. If it came through the door, she and L.J. were as good as dead. Obviously Alice didn't have any luck offing it, and in the movie it took a helicopter crash to kill it. What the hell was Carly going to do?

_Please keep walking,_ Carly thought. _Please go. Go, go, go, go…_

But instead it stopped.

"Kill…"

Carly looked down at her shotgun. The only way she would be able to deal serious damage was to get real close to it. But that's that last thing she wanted to do at the moment. She was scared as hell. She looked over to L.J. He was still silent, but his face was scrunched up.

She began to look for a way out other than the door. She looked around and spotted a vent shaft on the other side of the room. Only problem was that to escape she and L.J. would somehow have to remove the vent guard and stuff their way into the vent with zero noise, which was impossible at the moment. One sound and they would be slaughtered.

What was most baffling to Carly though was what the Nemesis was doing here anyway, and why was it chasing them? What she do to deserve this kind of death?

Carly threw these thoughts aside as she began to move from under the desk, but footsteps stopped her movement. Freezing mid-step, she waited, hoping that—yes! The thing was actually moving _away_ from the door! The footsteps began to fade, and a few seconds later they couldn't be heard.

"Fuck…" L.J. whispered after the footsteps faded. Carly moved out from under the desk and headed towards the vent. She looked at the grille covering the vent and frowned. There were four screws, and she had no way of undoing them. She sighed and was about to give up when L.J. tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw him holding up a screwdriver.

"Might need this." He said, smirking.

"Thanks." She said, taking it, and she started to remove the screws. After a few moments, the screws were undone, and she removed the grille. She looked into the darkness, seeing the light at the end. She turned back to L.J.

"Okay. I'm going to crawl through here. I think this leads to the room right next the bunker." She said.

"Aight. I'm gonna go through the hallway here and try to get there without runnin into the ugly white dude. I'll cover ya." He responded. Carly nodded her head. L.J. was making his way out of the door while she climbed up into the vent shaft, and then began to crawl, her exact destination unknown.

It was a slow and painful process. Her back began to ache after a few minutes in the same position. The shotgun slowed her down, but no way was she going to discard it. Carly was hoping that the next room would be right next to the bunker, and away from Nemesis. If Alice couldn't fight it, then how the hell was she?

She reached the end of the vent shaft and was met with another grille cover. She frowned when she saw the screws were on the outside. She pushed at it with no luck. Finally, she used the butt of her shotgun and pounded it on the grille. After a few hits, it gave way and fell from the wall.

Carly had to drop the shotgun on the floor first before she could make her way out of the vent. Slowly and carefully, she made her way out of the vent. Not prepared for the drop, she flopped out and landed flat on her face.

"Ow, damnit. That's gonna hurt later…" she mumbled, standing up while rubbing her face, where it was now slightly bruised. Not watching where she was going she backed up into something big and solid.

She turned around, and her eyes widened with horror at what she saw. The thing was really clever.

"KILL!"

_Oh shit._

* * *

Frowning as cobwebs hit her face, Alice and Carlos made their way through the musty darkness. Alice had wrongly thought that the bunker was the furthest point down. But now they were in a large underground cave almost, and it probably went deeper; not that she wanted to find out.

Carlos was leading with the flashlight. In the shadows they could see different crates, unmarked, their contents a mystery. Alice vaguely wondered what they contained, but discarded the thought after a second. _This is Umbrella we're talking about here—do I really want to know what—_

"I don't want to know what's in those containers." said Carlos, also thinking the same thing.

"Me either." Alice said dryly.

The rooms that they were passing were full of old rusty equipment that hadn't been operated in years, and that was certain. Alice guessed that there were old storerooms long ago forgotten about.

Alice wasn't paying attention and she bumped into Carlos, who had stopped. He turned towards her and flashed a quick smile. Alice shocked herself when she actually _smiled_ back. She noticed that he was pointing towards the ground. She looked down, and took notice to what he also had noticed.

There were footprints. Alice thought she was imagining things, but no, there were scuffed footprints in the thick layers of dust that covered the floor. She could also tell that they were fairly recent because the dust hadn't settled there yet. She also noticed, after a closer look, there were reddish-brown spots around them.

"Most likely blood…" she said, crouching down to inspect the prints closer. "Looks like whoever was here last was running or walking _really_ fast."

Carlos didn't even bother looking down again. His sight was still stuck onto Alice. For some reason he couldn't look away at what he was seeing. Something about her stuck out to him, and in a good way. He tried to look away and focus on the situation at hand, but he couldn't. He really wasn't listening to her as she talked on about seeing more blood. His mind was lost at the moment.

"Carlos?" Alice said, now noticing that he wasn't listening. She looked up and saw that he was staring at her, still smiling. Strangely to Alice, she wasn't freaked out. She looked into his eyes and was lost for a second in his green abyss. Quickly, though, she snapped out of it, and waved her hand in his face to get his attention.

"Wait, what?" he said, finally getting out of his trance.

Alice shook her head slightly. "I said there's blood also. Might be some trouble ahead."

"Umbrella? Trouble? No way!" he said sarcastically, then continued. "Yea, we can try searching these rooms—probably finding nothing—or, we can go down this elevator here." He pointed to an elevator, one of the old looking ones.

Alice was already moving forward before Carlos could even move. _This woman likes to take action; I wonder—Damnit man! Focus on the task at hand!_ Carlos shouted to his mind. He still couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. He joined her in the elevator, and pressed the **down** button.

After a few moments of traveling deeper underground, the elevator finally stopped. The doors opened, revealing a new sight.

What looked to be a subway train laid on a set of tracks in front of them. But that wasn't what they were looking at. They were looking at the small number of guards placed around the train and another door. Somehow, none of the guards noticed Alice or Carlos slip out and take cover behind a nearby pillar. Just as the elevator doors closed, a guard came into view, and stood in front of the doors. He was dressed similarly to Carlos, except the guard was wearing a helmet. For the next two or so minutes, the guard stood there, looking around, waving his assault rifle. When it looked like the guard was going to move again, another one came out of nowhere, and began speaking with him. Alice could just make out what they were saying, all due to her "abilities".

"See anything yet?" the new guard said (one).

"Just a shitload of dust, nothin' else. You?" said the original guard (two).

"Nothin either. Man, I can't believe I signed up for this shit. I should of known that I would have been stuck here, taking orders from that jank Cane." responded one.

"Yea, I hear ya. That Ashford guy's also a dick." noted two.

They shared a laugh.

"Yea, but he's the one who's hopefully gonna keep us alive." finished one.

"Hey, you two!" shouted a thick German accent, "Get back to your posts!"

One and Two shared a quick good-bye, and headed their own ways, away from Alice and Carlos. Alice frowned deeply, but Carlos was the first one to speak.

"What's Cane doing here? I'd think he'd be gone by now…" he whispered angrily. Alice didn't comment, instead pointing to something. Carlos looked, and saw a man in a wheelchair come into view, followed by Cane himself.

"This was your idea in the first place! Why'd you want me to bring them here?" Ashford said hotly in a slight British accent.

"Don't worry, Charles. It's all part of the plan. Even if they do find their way down here, they're not going to escape alive. Nemesis will make sure of that. Matter of fact, he's upstairs right now, taking care of business." responded Cane calmly.

Ashford smiled. "I still can't believe that they actually believed me. Like I would willingly help them escape," he turned towards Cane. "What about the others?"

Now it was Cane's turn to smile. "Alice will probably make it down here. I doubt very much that anyone else will. The cop and that soldier are no match for him. The girl will crumble when the blonde dies. And the other man and woman—you've got to be joking!" He laughed, along with Ashford.

"So what are you going to do about Alice?" said Ashford, now more serious.

"If she wants it bad enough--and I know she does--she'll do what she has to. And believe me, what I've got planned will definitely push her to her limits. Although, I'm slightly worried about the blonde though. If she _does_ manage to escape and live, then we might have a serious problem. That virus she has is a prototype, and if anyone else gets a hold of that…" Ashford cut him off.

"Well, I really don't care what your plans are for her. And hey, about the girl, you said yourself not to worry! There's no known cure for it, nor will there ever be. Even if they do manage to find one, it will be too late by then. Besides, we'll be miles away when the nuke drops anyhow, if you have it planned out the way I think you do."

Cane clapped Ashford on the shoulder.

"You're right. Man, you do know me well. Now, all we have to do now is wait for Nemesis. Then we can get the hell out of here."

And with that, the pair moved out of view, still chatting, but Alice found that the rest was not important. She was fuming. She should have known from the beginning. Matter of fact, she probably _did_ know from the beginning. Valentine even said it herself not to trust the man. But, her survival instincts got the better of her usually spot-on judgment. She now had a choice to make. She and Carlos could both kill everyone now and take the train for themselves, or they could return to the others and bring them along. Alice frowned.

"Son of a bitch! I knew we were set up!" whispered Carlos very angrily and sighing deeply.

Alice just shook her head.

"We have to get the hell out of here and warn the others. If that Nemesis thing, or whatever the hell it is, is up there, they'll be in serious trouble…" he said trailing off. He looked at Alice, and she looked slightly perplexed.

_Nemesis will make sure of that. Matter of fact, he's upstairs right now, taking care of business._

Alice looked at her surroundings quickly, then dashed for the elevator, Carlos following quickly behind. She pressed the **up** button, and the doors closed a second later. Alice had made her decision. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

_If only she knew what was going on already…_

* * *

Carly knew it was too late to run now, but she made an attempt at it, turning the other way as she began to run.

Nemesis looked on with what seemed amusement, then a second or two later, he reached out and plucked Carly right off the ground with his ginormous hand, just as she was reaching her shotgun. As Carly was lifted up by her hair, she tried to reach out for her shotgun, but it was just out of her reach.

Twisting and struggling to escape, Carly figured that if there were a billion zombies out in the hallway, it couldn't possibly me as much trouble as she is in now. She was clutched by Nemesis, with very little hope of surviving. Her only hope was if L.J. decided to make an appearance.

"Kill…" Nemesis hissed, lifting her higher into the air.

"No!" she shrieked. "I don't want to die!"

"Kill…"

"_No you jank!_"

Carly closed her eyes, as if sensing that this was the end for her. She was about to give in when she heard short, quick bursts from her right. She opened her eyes, turned, and looked through the doorway, just to see L.J. running down the hall firing away with the Uzis. His aim was horrible, but it was enough to turn Nemesis's attention to him, as he flung Carly halfway across the room, where she again landed flat on her face.

"Ahhhhh!" L.J. shouted a war cry as he ran down the hall, firing away at Nemesis through the doorway. He became stunned and pissed as his bullets seemed to just bounce off of Nemesis. Nemesis meanwhile was just swatting the bullets away with his large hands as he lumbered towards the doorway and at L.J.

"Kill…" it said again as Nemesis crashed through the doorway, leaving a large gap where it used to be. L.J. stopped mid charge, stunned. He continued to shoot, but Nemesis made his way over to him, and lifted his big hand, and swatted at L.J. like he was a fly. L.J. went crashing into the steel wall behind him, and flopped to the ground, groaning loudly.

Nemesis stood over L.J.'s fallen form, admiring his work. L.J. turned off his back and faced the beast.

"What—can't start your own party?" he shouted, trying to recover from the blow.

Nemesis seemed to not like this, reached behind its back and pulled out what looked to be a minigun. He was about to bring in down on the man when he was suddenly hit in the back with something that was accompanied with a loud _boom_. Nemesis turned to face his new attacker, and roared.

Carly was now a few feet behind Nemesis, blasting away at him with her shotgun.

"I _am_ going to save Sam from death." she shouted firing off another slug. Nemesis roared again and stumbled back slightly as Carly moved forward.

"And _nothing_ is going to get in my way—not even your ugly ass!" Carly shouted with all of her might. Now, only a foot away, she fired off the last round in the barrel straight into the monster's face. There was a huge splatter of blood that want all over Carly, but she had gotten a reaction; Nemesis staggered to the side, bellowing with rage and pain as he clawed at his now slightly deformed face. Carly knew this wouldn't kill it, but it would definitely slow it down and piss it off.

She took the opportunity to run past Nemesis and out of room. She ran forward and saw that L.J. was already beginning to lift the opening to the bunker. She ran as fast as she could towards him, being slowed by the shotgun, and her legs burning with pain.

"Come on; let's get the fuck out of here! L.J. shouted, holding up the door to the bunker. A loud roar erupted from behind Carly, but she didn't bother scoring a look. She could hear the loud _thumps_ of its feet as Nemesis chased after them.

Carly finally made her way over to the bunker and quickly grabbed onto the ladder and began ascending. She was about halfway down when she looked up to see L.J. diving in, shutting the door behind him. L.J. collided with Carly, and they both fell to the floor of the bunker in a heap of tangled limbs.

"KILL!" Nemesis shouted from above realizing that his kill had escaped from his clutches. It clawed at the door for a few more seconds, roared loudly, and with thunderous steps, made its way away from the door and out of sight.

Jill, who had been sitting gloomily against one of the walls, looked up and saw Carly and L.J. sprawled face down on the floor.

"Carly, L.J.!" she shouted, rushing to their aid and helped them up. Carly then found herself being hugged by Jill.

"You guys made it! And for a while, I had given up hope." She said, looking down at Carly, whose sundress was now covered in blood. "What _happened_?

L.J. started off.

"We killed one of those things with the long fuckin' tongue, and then we found Birkin's office, where I blew the dude's ass away, and we found the chick, and she was wearing a necklace like Sam is wearing, and Carly took it, and then we found the shit, got the hell out of there, ran into some Wesker dude's office and found a shotgun, and we learned that some guy named Matt is Nemesis, and we battled the big ass dude with the tubes an' shit, but Carly blew its face open with the shotgun, and—"

"Whoa, slow down. Wesker, Nemesis, Matt? What are you guys talking about?" said a shocked Jill

Carly spoke up.

"Yea, that big thing we saw at the bridge is named Nemesis. He used to be some guy that Alice knew a while back. But whatever—we found it! L.J., give it to her!"

L.J. reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small box and handed it to Jill.

"What's this?" she said, looking at it.

"It's the cure! They did it! The Birkins did make a vaccine!" Carly said excitingly.

Jill opened up the box and was shocked. "Well I'll be damned.." After a second of looking, she handed it back to him

"We ain't too late, are we?" asked L.J., pointing to the unconscious Sam.

"She's still alive, if that's what you mean. But barely. Maybe another ten minutes and that's it." Jill responded.

"Whatever, let's do this." said Carly, moving towards Sam.

L.J. was letting out a string of curse words.

"L.J., shut up and read the instructions for us."

"What the fuck; how can I shut up _and _read?!" he responded.

"Just do it!" shouted Jill and Carly.

"Okay, okay. Shit. Uh, '_These vaccines are to be used in case of accidental infection. Each one of these phials contains a dose of the Nemesis-Virus vaccine_—"

"One dose of the vaccine," Jill said, holding out her hand.

L.J. paused and handed her one of the phials, then continued reading. "_—and can be taken orally, or injected._"

"Shit, we have no needles." said Jill.

"Bitch, I just read that IT CAN BE TAKEN ORALLY." he said loudly.

"Oops, didn't catch that. Good, so we just need to feed him this. Carly, prop up Sam a bit so she doesn't choke. I'm gonna pour this down her throat."

Carly put her arm underneath Sam's head, and propped her up against the wall into a sitting position.

"All right," said Jill, putting the phial to Sam's lips. "Bottoms up, Sam…" The liquid left the phial and traveled down Sam's throat. Satisfied that Sam didn't choke, Jill removed the phial from Sam's lips and tossed it against the other wall, where it shattered.

"There. Now the only thing we can do is hope and wait." Jill said.

"It should work, cause this shit here says that it'll revive a person within moments of giving it." Noted L.J., pointing down to the instructions.

"It was written by Umbrella, so for all we know they could be lying." responded Jill.

L.J. and Jill started a conversation about Umbrella, but Carly tuned them out as she held Sam in her arms. Watching her face for any sign of movement or change, she reflected on how much things had changed in the past day. Yesterday, that had been the best of friends, and that hadn't changed. And then they ended up here, and Carly worried about nobody else but Sam.

Things had changed a great deal. Carly had discovered a feeling that she had never felt about anyone before, none the less her best friend. She had fallen in love with Sam. And they both discovered their feelings for each other, as Sam felt the same way. Now, the two would be inseparable.

Now, there was hope. Surely Spencer would understand their feelings once he learns of the events. Maybe he would even allow them to be…_girlfriends_. Spencer wasn't the type of person to turn something down without a lot of thought and reason.

"Sam, I made it. L.J. and I went back upstairs and found the cure. We fought another licker, and I took on the Nemesis practically by myself. Oh, you would be so happy for me, because I finally grew a set of balls. Now I feel I'm not afraid on anything. I did it because I love you, and I want you to live. After all we have been through—you can't die now! I need you to live; I need you to wake up!"

A few muscles twitched in Sam's face. Slowly, she took a shuddered breath and held it; the air rushed out of her lungs, and then there was silence. Carly held her own breath. Jill and L.J. did also, waiting to see what happened next.

Sam took another small breath. And another, then a third, all in quick succession.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked Carly

L.J. looked over the instruction sheet, and then shrugged.

Suddenly, the breathing stopped and Sam's whole body went rigid. Her back arched, and her lips drew back from her clenched teeth in a silent cry of pain.

"Is that normal?" asked L.J.

"Hell, nothing is normal anymore L.J. But considering that she was infected with a deadly virus by being bitten by a zombie, then yea, it's normal. It all depends on what you consider 'normal' these days." explained Jill.

"Shit, I don't think that—"

L.J. was cut off mid sentence as Sam, still unconscious, took a deep breath and screamed.

* * *

**Sry for any typos that you guys spot.**


	14. iPlay RE: Fourteen

**Hey guys. This chapter is a lot shorter than my usual. This was to be longer, but it would of been far too long. We're nearing the end here, with about two or so chapters left. My next chapter hopefully won't be far off, as I start school tomorrow. As always, I'd like to thank the many reviewers. Hit count is now 2,590. Don't forget to leave a review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Unearthly shrieks filled the room.

"Hold him down! Hold him down!"

"I'm trying damnit!"

Sam thrashed around wildly, screaming in pain as the T-Nemesis Virus vaccine ran through his blood. Carly and Jill were trying in vain to hold him down; even though he was unconscious, he seemed to be stronger than they were.

L.J., meanwhile, was kneeling down near the floor some distance away, reading through Dr. Birkin's diary.

"The vaccine does appear to be slightly painful when first given, but this will soon pass," he quoted, running his finger along the page.

"_Slightly_ painful?" said Jill sarcastically, still struggling to hold down the unconscious girl, who was still thrashing wildly. "You call this _slightly _painful?"

"Sam!" cried Carly. "It's all right, Sam! You're going to be all right--it'll all be over soon. Just hang in there!"

Sam suddenly went limp again, collapsing in Carly and Jill's arms. They all watched in horror as Sam's breathing gradually halted. Jill pressed her fingers to her temples and felt for her pulse, which she could feel fading beneath her fingers.

"Oh no," Carly groaned. "Don't quit on us now! We just gave you the friggin vaccine goddamnit!"

But there was nothing. No pulse, no breathing, no other signs of life. Sam's head tilted to the side.

"I was too late," said Carly faintly. "L.J. And I weren't fast enough. If I hadn't slowed down at some points in time we could've gotten here faster and--"

"Oh, sweetheart, it not your fault," said Jill. "You did your best to save her. You can't blame yourself."

"Yea," said L.J, who was making his way over to them. "You did all that was possible. You blew that ass mother away on your own. I don't know many fuckers who would do that for their friend. We're proud of ya, kid."

"But she's dead..." whimpered Carly.

"Carly, we're so sorry," said Jill, trying to comfort her.

Carly burst into tears.

"Carly --" said Jill, looking concerned.

"If it wasn't for me, she'd still be alive!" wailed Carly.

Carly--" said L.J., more concerned.

"_I wish I was dead!_" Carly bawled.

"Carly!" yelled Jill and L.J. together.

"What?" said Carly, finally looking up. She followed their gazes, and gave a start.

Sam's body began to twitch. Lightly at first, then with more force. She jerked as though electricity was being shot through her body.

"What's going on?" asked Carly anxiously.

"The virus mutation must be starting," said Jill. "Carly, get away from her right now!"

The three of them backed away from Sam nervously.

"We should get the hell out of here..."

"This ain't good."

Sam suddenly sat upright. With a gasp, her eyes shot open. Carly, Jill, and L.J. All shouted in perfect harmony, and ran for the far corner of the room, each trying to hide behind the other person.

"Aaargh! She's a zombie!"

"This is it! We're fucked!"

"I want my brother!"

Cowering, they watched from the corner as the zombie Sam went through the warm-up routine--groaning, clutching her head, then looking up and asking:

"What the hell just happened to me?"

Carly, Jill, and L.J. Looked at each other.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?" asked Sam, studying her hands, then pressing them to her cheeks. "Am I dead or what?"

The other three stared blankly at her for a second, then huddled together for a quick meeting.

"...doesn't _look_ like a zombie..."

"...never seen a fuckin' talking zombie..."

"...don't think she's..."

Once finished, they turned back to Sam. Clearly nervous, Jill said:

"Uh, this might sound pretty stupid, but, uh... Are you, like, dead?"

Sam looked at them stupidly.

"I don't _think_ so," she said, checking her own pulse. "I could be wrong though, 'cause I ain't no type of medical person, but I think I know whether I'm dead or not." she finished sarcastically.

"Good enough for me. I think you survived the procedure," said Jill.

"Really?" said Sam.

Yep. And you have Carly and L.J. to thank for that," said Jill. "They went upstairs and found a cure for your virus. If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't be talking to me--more likely trying to eat our faces out."

Sam turned towards Carly, who was staring in wonder.

"You're alive," she said.

"Imagine that," responded Sam, breaking into a wide smile. She rushed over to Carly and hugged her tightly. In turn, Carly her arms around Sam, and the two friends embraced.

"I can't believe it! Said Carly, almost ready to sob with relief.

"Yea, I'll be fine," said Sam. "But I feel kind of different--like something has changed inside of me. I don't feel like the old Sam Puckett anymore. But who gives a damn?! At least I'm not dead or one of those monsters."

"It's good to have you back, Sam." said L.J, patting her on the back. "It wouldn't be the same without your sarcastic remarks."

"Same here," said Jill. "We're glad you're OK."

"So, what now?" asked Carly. "Do we sit on our asses and wait for Alice and Carlos?"

"Huh--they ain't back yet?" asked Sam.

"Nope, and they've been gone for a long time now. I think we should go and look for them." responded Jill. "But before we do, I've got a quick question about something that I found on your phone Carly..."

Carly's eyes widened and she turned towards Sam, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Y-yea, what's bothering you?" Carly responded nervously.

"I saw some pictures on your phone, and I was wondering how the f--"

But Jill was cut off mid sentence when the only door in the room burst open and Alice and Carlos quickly made their way through, talking fast.

"We've been betrayed! Ashford and that bastard Cane set us up!'' Carlos spoke quickly.

"Yea, we know," Carly simply said.

Carlos blinked.

"Huh--wha--how--?

"Yea, we figured that out already with all the info we've gathered." said Jill.

"Really?" said Carlos, clearly taken aback. "Uh, well that's good I guess."

"Yea, it's a small world," said L.J. "Now, did you guys find a way out? 'Cause I wanna get out of this shithole pronto, ya know what I mean?"

Everyone nodded their heads, feeling the same way.

"Yea, we did," said Alice. "Train and everything. But Cane and Ashford are already there waiting for us, so we'll have to take them out first."

"What-the-fuck-ever, lets just get outta here!" said L.J.

"Okay, let's move out." said Alice. She was about to turn towards the door, but instead, she stopped and stared at Sam.

"Hey, I thought you'd be dead by now," she said bluntly.

"Nope," said Sam simply.

"Oh," said Alice, trying not to looked surprised, but she was failing badly. "Uh, glad to hear that. Well, then--shall we?" she finished by walking out of the doorway. Carlos followed her lead, as did everyone else.

* * *

As the darkness of the corridor closed in around them, Sam opened up her cell phone, chasing away the darkness.

"Good idea," said Carlos, as she took out her flashlight and turned it on. "By the way, there's something I want to ask you all. How come Sam was dying by inches when we left, but now she's the perfect picture of health?"

"We saved her," Carly said proudly. "L.J. and I went upstairs and found a cure for the virus. Then we gave it to her, and now she's okay."

"That was a very brave thing to do, Carly, but it was also very reckless and stupid," said Carlos severely. "Ya'll could of died up there--and anyway, what were you two thinking, letting her go up there in the first place? You're supposed to be watching over her!"

"Fuck you! They saved Sam's life, and nobody got hurt doin it! It doesn't matter." responded Jill hotly, trying to defend herself and L.J.

"She's right," said Alice, out of nowhere. "Just don't do it again."

Jill scoffed, but didn't say anything else as the group reached the entrance to the elevator.

"Lets get these fuckers!" L.J. said and was about to board, but Jill put out her arm to stop him.

"Slow your roll. We need a plan first. Alice?"

"We go down, kill everything, and take the train out."

"That's the plan?" asked Carly incredulously.

"Pretty much." responded Alice, as she boarded the elevator. She looked back at the others.

"Coming?"

Sam was the first to board. "Yea I'm down."

Carly smirked, and joined the two, followed by Carlos, L.J., and lastly Jill, who was frowning.

The elevator closed, brining the group down to hopefully would be their last stop of their adventure.

"Make sure to keep the girls under cover at all times," said Carlos, as he checked his ammo. L.J. had given Jill back her Uzis, and Carly was getting more ammo from him to load her shotgun. Everyone in the elevator car looked at her weapon choice in envy, except for Alice, who was already sporting one, but she looked slightly impressed.

"Where'd you pick that up?" Sam asked, looking Carly over. _'God, she looks sexy taking charge with that thing.'_

"Upstairs. I know it works, too, because I shot Nemesis in the face point blank with it, hence me being covered in shit." Carly did a three-sixty to prove her point.

Alice turned towards Carly

"What--you saw Nemesis? Are you sure?"

"If you mean the 'Twelve foot tall mother effer with tubes in his arms packin' mad heat, then yea, I'm sure." Carly responded, referring to L.J's colorful description.

Alice just shrugged as the elevator beeped.

"Let's do this," said Carlos as he finished loading up. Everyone voiced their agreement by cocking their various weapons of choice. As the elevator doors opened up the group was met with several gun barrels in their faces. Everyone in the elevator raised their weapons to challenge.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Cane and Ashford appeared a few feet behind the goons with the guns.

Alice and the others didn't move.

"Unless you want to get out of the elevator in several pieces, I suggest you listen to him." said Ashford in what was a mocking tone.

With no other options, Carly reluctantly lowered her shotgun. The others took this as their cue and did the same, with Alice being last to lower her weapons.

"Take their weapons and tie them up. Bring them to the designated area. And I suggest we do this quick, as the bomb will e dropped thirty minuted from now. Alice, you're coming with me." Cane began ordering.

The goons moved forward and 'relieved' the group of their weapons. Carly whimpered slightly as a big black guy took her shotgun. She didn't want to give it up, but the man shoved his weapon in her face to prove his point, and she finally gave in.

* * *

**Sry for any spelling errors. I just recently switched to a Mac, and Im still trying out different word processors!**


	15. iPlay RE: Fifteen

**Hey guys. We are nearing the end here, with one more main chapter, and a surprise chapter to end it. But you guys will have to wait just a _little_ while longer to see what happens. As always, I report the hit count, which is now at 2,972. Also as always, I would like to thank the reviewers. Now, enjoi this chapter and make sure to leave a review! And if you haven't checked out my other story iBet, then go read it! I just updated it.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"This sucks." Sam commented about their current situation.

Indeed it did.

Right now, except for Alice, everyone in the group was currently tied up, with no access to weapons of any kind. They were also surrounded by Umbrella goons, watching their every move. And to top it all off, in about thirty minutes, they would all be roasted like hot dogs and a ham sandwich over a pit of fire. L.J. was cussing up a storm, with most of his words directed at Cane.

"Shut him up, will you? He's getting on my nerves." said Cane, pointing to a guard.

"Bitch, I don't think so, unless you want me to put a fu--"

L.J. was abruptly cut off as the guard put a strip of duct-tape over his mouth. L.J. could still be heard with loud 'Ummphs', but after a few seconds, he quieted down.

"What else do you want from us?" Carly spat. They were so close to getting out, and nothing was going to get in their way. Well, except being tied up and not being able to move.

This time, it was Ashford who spoke.

"Honestly, I still can't believe you guys would be _stupid_ enough to actually think I would try to help you. Honestly, we have no use for the rest of you. Alice was our main priority to begin with."

Alice scoffed loudly, knowing it was her who agreed to this idea in the first place.

"But," Cane spoke again, "Your survival all depends on what Alice has to show us."

Alice raised her eyebrows in question.

"What are you talking about, I'm not doing anything for you," she responded, not looking very happy.

Cane grinned, almost like a mad scientist.

"Oh, my dear, you already have. You've proved yourself to be one of great potential; a highly successful project. Now to fully prove yourself, you have to past just one test."

For once, Alice looked genuinely surprised. She realized that Cane had just basically told her that she was an experiment, just an 'asset', and nothing else. Cane had turned the doomed Raccoon City into his own personal playground, not caring about all of the consequences. Even thirty minutes from nuke time, he still had an agenda to run. Him and Ashford had no intentions of getting anyone else except for themselves. Alice though quickly recovered from her shock.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another figure she didn't want to see at the moment. Nemesis unveiled himself from the shadows and let out a small roar.

"Discard primary weapon." was all Cane said to the looming Nemesis.

Nemesis stood still for a second as to compute the order, but then he dropped his minigun to the ground. The two guards who were holding Alice released their grips on her.

Cane moved forward towards Alice. "The two of you showed such promise, but we had to see you in action. And most impressive you've been. You're like brother and sister," Alice began shaking her head, but Cane ignored her, "heightened speed, strength, agility, the same killer instincts. And now, we'll discover which is superior."

Nemesis let out a roar.

"Fight him."

"No." Alice said.

"Fight him or they die," Cane countered.

"What makes you think I care?' Alice bluffed.

Cane responded by unholstering his pistol, turning towards Ashford, and shooting him in the head, killing him instantly. Carly let out a small whimper at the sudden action. Cane ignored her and turned back towards Alice.

"He was a valuable asset to the corporation. What makes you thing I even give a shit about _these_ people?" he finished, pointing his pistol towards the group, who looked perplexed and worried.

Alice was shaking slightly, but nodded her head. Cane grinned.

"Begin."

Alice began towards Nemesis, who was roaring 'KILL!'. They circled around each other, sizing each other up for a few seconds in a sparring stance, and time seemed to slow down.

Nemesis was the first to take action as he quickly led out with a hard left hook, but Alice ducked under it and began a quick counter-attack. She let out several quick punches and kicks which connected with Nemesis's torso and back, but it didn't even slow him down. Instead, he aimed a kick right at Alice's head, but again Alice sidestepped it, grabbed his arm, and twisted it backwards. Nemesis just looked at her and shoved her back, and they both backed off and regained their composure.

Nemesis let out another loud 'KIILL!!' and launched with his fists, finally connecting on two swings in a row, and Alice stumbled back slightly. Nemesis kicked Alice in her knees, and she fell to the ground. Nemesis raised his arm to strike a lethal blow, but Alice countered with a swift kick to Nemesis's stomach. He stumbled back, and Alice took advantage. She let out several punches and kicks which all connected, sending Nemesis stumbling back into a wall of pipes. Nemesis turned around, grabbed a pipe, and ripped it from the wall, leaving a jagged edge where it was once connected. Alice was able to dodge the first couple of attacks that Nemesis launched, but she couldn't keep up and Nemesis managed to connect the pipe to Alice a few times, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Seeing this as unfair, Cane unsheathed two extendable swords and threw them towards Alice, who quickly picked them up and rolled out of the way just as Nemesis brought down his pipe, just missing Alice by inches. Alice then went on the offensive, swinging her swords almost in a blur. Nemesis managed to keep up, blocking each of Alice's attempts, except her last one, which sent the pipe flying out of Nemesis's hands, leaving him open. Alice looked behind Nemesis and saw the jagged edge on the wall where the pipe once was, and Alice looked to take advantage.

Alice connected with two strong kicks to Nemesis's torso, sending Nemesis closer to the jagged edge. Alice tossed away her swords and sent one final strong kick at nemesis, which connected, and threw him into the edge, impaling him. Alice put all of her strength into two punches, which impaled the edge even deeper into Nemesis.

Alice caught sight of Nemesis's blue eyes, and her own eyes widened. Alice than began having flashbacks to a few weeks ago.

_She was in a mansion lobby. The only doors in the room opened up, and several figures clad in Hazmat suits appeared, moving towards her and a male who was lying on the ground with a large gash in his arm. Alice tried to fight off the Hazmats as a pair lifted the man with the gash onto a stretcher._

Alice continued to look into Nemesis's eyes, and Alice's own expression softened as she began to realize.

"_Matt!" Alice shouted as the Hazmats began to wheel out the man with the gash as Alice tried to fight them off, but more joined up to hold her off. The last thing that Alice saw of Matt was his blue eyes as he was wheeled around a corner and out of sight. _

Alice began to break down after she realize who Nemesis truly was. Underneath Nemesis's large exterior was the man that had helped her get out of her first horror a few weeks ago.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Oh, Matt, I'm so sorry."

Nemesis was staring right back at her, not growling anymore.

"Finish him," Cane quipped from behind them. Alice hesitated. "I said finish him," he said, more forcefully.

"No," Alice said, turning around. "No."

Cane sighed. "Don't you realize how important you are to me? That creature is one thing but you... somehow bonded with the T-Virus on a cellular level. You adapted to it, changed it. You became magnificent."

"I became a freak," Alice responded angrily.

"No," Cane said quickly. "You're not mutation, you're evolution. With my help, just imagine what you can achieve."

Alice paused before responding. "What about him?" she said, turning her head towards Nemesis.

"Evolution has its... _dead ends," _Nemesis began growling loudly. "Now, finish this, put him out of his misery... and come with me."

Alice's expression didn't change.

"No."

Cane sighed. "You're such a disappointment to me. All that strength... but no will to use it. What a waste."

Alice didn't respond as Cane began to walk away. Behind them, Nemesis let out another 'Kill..." and removed himself from the jagged edge he was stuck to.

"Prepare to takeoff," Cane started ordering. "Sanitation of Raccoon City to be commenced in," he looked down at his watch, "five minutes."

Meanwhile during the fight, Sam had been struggling to release herself from her binds, and now finally she had succeeded. She quickly looked at the nearby guard, but he hadn't noticed, so Sam held herself in check until an opportunity arose.

"Kill her," Cane said as he passed Nemesis. Nemesis bent down and picked up the weapons he had dropped, and turned towards Alice, letting out a loud 'KILL!'. Alice didn't move from her spot as Nemesis turned and aimed his minigun. He took a long, hard look at Alice before he pulled the trigger on his gun

The minigun began spinning and bullets shot out. But instead of hitting Alice, the bullets ripped into the guards who were standing next to Alice. She jumped in shock and saw Cane turn and shout in surprise, "What are you doing!?"

More guards rounded the corner, looking to set down Nemesis. Alice took action and rolled to the ground, picking up one of the fallen guard's pistol. She fired off two shots at the first two guard she saw, killing them. Two other guards with machine guns tried firing at Nemesis, but Nemesis just turned towards them and fired his minigun, killing them.

Sam saw this as her opportunity and kicked the guard next to her in the knees, sending him to the ground. She then put a fist to his face, knocking him out cold. Sam rushed over to free the others, and within a few seconds, she had Carly and L.J. free. She ripped the duct-tape off of L.J's mouth.

"Mother fucker!" he shouted, and Sam rolled her eyes. "You're welcome," she said. Sam didn't have to unbind Jill or Carlos, as they had confiscated knives and just now cut through their binds. They made quick moves and picked up discarded pistols and began firing, trying to help Alice. A guard was about to sneak up on Sam, but her instincts alerted her of the guards presence, as she turned around and shot him directly in the forehead without even thinking about it. Being nearby, Jill actually lowered her weapon and stared at Sam.

"Wow, nice shot," she said quickly before she fired off another round. Sam just shrugged, not thinking much of it. But as more guards approached and shot them all down without even thinking about it, she began to question herself. But now was not the time, so she put her thoughts off to the side as she grabbed Carly.

"Get down!" Sam shouted to Carly, putting herself in front of her lover as more goons rounded the corner. Sam just realized that she was out of ammo. She tossed her handgun away angrily.

"Crap."

"Here!" shouted Carly, tossing her the shotgun that she had reacquired from the table of weapons. Sam caught it with her left arm and fired off a round without hesitating, killing the goons instantly. Carly looked at Sam with eyes as big as saucers.

"What?" questioned Sam, not realizing that she had just fired a powerful shotgun with one arm, which was nearly impossible to do with out falling on your ass. Carly just shook her head as Sam tossed the shotgun back towards Carly and picked up another discarded pistol.

"Why haven't we taken off!?" shouted Cane angrily at the operator as he boarded the train. He moved towards the front to yell at him, but was met with somebody else instead.

"I usually drive a Cadillac." L.J. said, turning around. He punched Cane square in the face.

Nemesis was still firing away at numerous guards until he realized with a _click!_ that the minigun had run out of ammo. He growled in frustration, tossed it to the side, and rushed the guards. As Nemesis approached, the remaining guards fired wildly to no avail, and Nemesis put them down no contest.

Suddenly, a large object folded down from the ceiling with a loud _whirring_ sound. Being nearest, Sam looked up in surprise, and was not happy at what she saw.

"Shit." said Sam. A very large automatic turret could be seen.

"_Surrender, or I'll open fire."_ said a mechanical voice. Sam didn't have the time to think as she took of to her left, running past a row of windows as the turret fired.

Carly looked on in amazement as Sam was actually _outrunning_ the bullets. She watched the windows shatter, sending glass and sparks everywhere. Something had definitely changed about Sam. Suddenly she was now an expert marksman, and seemed to run faster than Usain Bolt.

Sam crashed through a door at the end and out of sight of the turret, but was met with three guards with automatics pointed straight at her. Sam raised her hands in the air, still clutching her handgun.

"Drop it," said one of the guards.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but dropped the handgun. The world seemed to slow down as she eyed the handgun as it fell towards the ground. Sam saw that the guards were beginning to relax. Fast as lightning, she caught the handgun before it hit the ground and fired off three shots, killing the guards. Sam stared at her gun in shock.

'_How did I just do that?'_ Her thoughts were cut off because she could hear Carlos shouting Alice's name.

Since the turret had lost sight of Sam, it then selected Alice as the target.

"_Drop your weapon and surrender." _it said mechanically. Alice responded by firing the rest of her handgun at the turret, but the bullets did little damage. Just as Alice figured she was screwed, Nemesis came out of nowhere and shielded Alice with his large figure. He raised a mini rocket launcher and fired straight at the turret. The turret erupted into flames and fell, along with a good portion of the ceiling that it was attached to. Alice managed to roll out of the way as the remains of the turret fell straight onto Nemesis.

_A large nuke could be seen approaching and passing over the large barrier on Ravens Gate Bridge as the remaining guards who were placed there were scrambling for their lives to the last transport out of the city._

_Nearby the train, the large amount of zombie scientists and researchers were too much, and finally, they crashed through the large Plexiglas doors that could no longer contain them, and the hoard of undead began shuffling their way towards the only remaining life in the whole facility._

"Get that goddamn thing going!" shouted Jill as she emptied the rest of her clip into an unsuspecting guard. L.J. complied, and the train began to whir to life.

Carlos was trying to coax Alice into getting up, but she didn't seem to be listening to him. She was staring at the remains of Nemesis under the flaming wreckage of the turret.

"Matt..." Alice said quietly. She turned to Carlos as her vision seemed to be blurred.

"Come on, we have to go. Come on." He said softly back to her. Alice seemed to give in as Carlos and Carly helped her up and towards the back of the train. With her peripheral vision, Carly could see the large group of undead as they approached their position, so she picked up her pace. She and Carlos were dragging Alice onto the train as Sam was picking up Cane with a gun in his face.

"Get up!" she said as she picked up Cane roughly.

"If you expect me to beg, I will not." he said hoarsely.

"You don't have to beg me to throw your ass off right now."

"It doesn't matter anyhow; I know you've been infected--you will die soon." Cane responded.

Sam laughed.

"You don't know, do you? Well, _I have the anti-virus, you stupid bitch!"_

Sam could only smirk at Cane's surprised expression. For once in his life, Cane looked generally shocked.

"Wh--What--that can't be! It was meant to kill you!" Cane managed to sputter.

"I guess you didn't get the memo. Now, off you go," Sam pushed Cane towards the

edge of the train.

"Killing me won't make things right," he said as a last attempt.

"No... but it's a start." Sam proved her point by shooting Cane in the leg and shoving him off the back of the train. Alice spat at him as the train picked up speed and moved away.

The group watched with satisfaction as Cane struggled. He managed to find a discarded pistol and began to shoot the approaching zombies. It took about five shots for him to realize that it was pointless; there were hundreds of undead shuffling towards him. As a last resort, he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, but he was met with a loud _click!_, signaling he was out of ammo. The group couldn't quite see Cane's express, but they could've guess that he was horrified. Cane's life ended by being mauled ironically by his now zombie friend Charles Ashford.

Carlos moved Alice towards the front of the train while Carly moved towards Sam, who was already sitting in a seat.

"Are you going to be alright?" Carly asked Sam, who was bruised up and her right hand was bleeding slightly.

"I feel great, faster and stronger than I did before." Sam said, reassuring her best friend. Carly smiled. Sam turned towards Alice. "What about you-- will you be okay?"

Alice only nodded her head in response. She looked like hell-- bruised all over and her left temple was bleeding.

The train was now at max speed and making its way out of a tunnel, and out into the open. The sky was now a shade of orange, as it was very near sunrise. Ironically, the nuke could be seen by the group streaking overhead towards the center of the city, which just happen to be the Umbrella building. The back of the train was still closing its doors as the nuke detonated.

The city was eloped in bright white light as the nuke unleashed its full power. The nuke also sent out a very large sonic boom, and the train began shaking violently.

"Hang on to something!" Carlos shouted to the others. Everyone quickly grabbed onto anything they could to keep themselves steady. Due to the violent shaking of the train, a sharp piece of metal detached itself from the side of the train, flying through the air, straight towards Carly and Sam. Their eyes grew wide as they braced for it, but before it could hit them, Alice cut in front of the two girls, taking the large metal shard straight into her stomach.

"Were going out of control!" shouted Carlos as the train couldn't stay on the tracks anymore. Everyone's lives seem to flash before their eyes as they felt the train careen off the track and onto its side, still moving at top speed.

Carly was the first of the group to awaken after the crash and take in her new surroundings. They were now in a forest, surrounded by foliage and a large waterfall. It was such a beautiful environment for such a tragedy. Carly turned her attention back to the train as she could hear the others begin to awaken. Sam was next to awaken, followed by Jill, Carlos, and lastly L.J.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Carlos, rubbing the side of his head. He heard everyone mumble a response except for one person. Carlos looked around for Alice, and was met with a sad sight. Alice still had the metal shard impaled deeply into her chest, and it was obvious that Alice was dead, as she was not moving or breathing. Carlos looked at her sadly, knowing she was dead.

Jill turned towards Carlos, seeing Alice. Jill also looked on sadly, but she quickly recovered. "We have to go; there's nothing more here to be done." she said. She knew Carlos had heard her, but she left the sight to give Alice and Carlos a moment of peace, slapping L.J. on the side of the head as soon as she exited.

Carlos stroked what was left of Alice's hair. The left side of Alice's face was scarred and burned badly, and her stomach was still oozing with blood.

"Thank you," he whispered. Carlos turned to make his way out, turning back around to take a last look at Alice before he exited.

L.J. was cursing as always.

"So, what the fuck do we do now?"

"We need to get the hell out of here asap. Umbrella is bound to send a search party," said Jill. "Once we get far enough, we can start planning our next move." Everyone agreed, and started making their way through the foliage towards who knows where.

_Arcklay Mountains, outside Raccoon City, two hours later._

An Umbrella chopper was now flying over the crash site.

"_U-Gamma 9 to base. Confirmation. We've located the crash site."_

_--_

Dr. Sam Isaacs made his way over to the body of Alice that had been recovered. He flipped up the white sheet slightly and took in his first look.

"Fetch the medical team," he said to a nearby assistant. Isaacs then turned towards a guard. "What about the others?" he asked.

"No other bodies found Sir." was the response. Isaacs sighed, knowing that the rest had managed to survive and escape, but right now he really wasn't worried--they would be dealt with later.

Isaacs looked at the slightly burned body of Alice and stroked the side of her face. He was silent for a few minutes as he made some calculations.

"Prepare the chopper. I want the lab prepped for use by the time I arrive," he said into his Bluetooth headset.

The next day was a media frenzy as the public was informed of the disaster.

"_We have unconfirmed reports of disaster in Raccoon City. These shocking images just in--"_

"_A mysterious plague or viral outbreak has run rampant, indicating Umbrella Corporation in deaths of innocent citizens--"_

"_This tape, work of former Raccoon City anchorwoman Terri Morales--"_

"_New evidence now discredits earlier reports, now being labeled as a sick joke--"_

"_Playing on the very real tragedy; the reactor at the nuclear power station went critical--"_

"_The perpetrators of the hoax, Jill Valentine and Samantha Puckett, are now being sought for questioning by the FBI--"_


	16. iPlay RE: Sixteen

**Hey guys. This is the last main chapter of this story. But don't be sad!! Later on (Possibly today), I am posting a bonus chapter that should make you guys pretty happy. Thanks for the response last chapter. I felt that one was my best written one. As always, I report hit count, which is now 3,252. Also, I would like to thank you all for reviewing, and keep em coming. Enjoy this!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil, or an iPhone!! Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-) **(Haven't put this up since Chap. Twelve I think lol)**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

_3 Weeks after Raccoon City Incident_

_- Umbrella Medical Research Facility_

Dr. Isaacs walked down the metal hallway and into the laboratory. The first thing he saw was the large holding talk, which contained Alice.

--

"_Alice.."_

Alice's form didn't move.

"_Alice... wake up."_

At the sound of she was thought to be Sam's voice, Alice's eyes shot open.

"Can you hear me?" said Isaacs, who was on the outside of the tank. After a moment, Alice nodded her head.

"Good," he said and walked away from the tank. "Begin the purging process."

Alice began to thrash when she noticed that the tank was beginning to drain. She was surprised when the level dropped below her head as she got her firs breath of fresh air after three weeks. As the tank continued to drain itself, she took off the headgear that had been attached, and began to rip other various tubes and wires from her body. A few seconds later, the tank finished draining, and one of the sides opened up, where she promptly fell out. She began to convulse slightly as she struggled to breathe. Isaacs walked up and threw a lab coat over her naked body.

"Her recovery is remarkable," said a woman lab assistant. "And her powers, both physical and mental, are developing at a geometrical rate."

Alice managed to sit up as she still struggled. She tried swatting away Isaacs' hand when he attempted to touch her hair, but instead he grabbed her hand and held it.

"Wh--Wha--" Alice stuttered while looking around.

"Where are you?" Isaacs quipped. "You're safe," he said as Alice was still trying to form words. "Come on." Isaacs held out his hand as he stood up, and Alice had no choice but to grab it, and he helped her stand up. "There we are." He positioned her against the wall.

Alice looked over to her left to spot a man filling out a check-form on a clipboard. Isaacs, seeing what she was looking at, took the clipboard and pen from the man, bringing it to Alice.

"Do you know what that is?" he asked, showing her the pen. "It's a pen," he scribbled on the form. "See? You try."

Alice took the pen and placed it on the paper and she made random lines with it.

"That's it," Isaacs said, like he was talking to a baby. Alice looked at him, and he said, "Pen." Isaacs took the pen from Alice and handed it and the clipboard back to the man. Isaacs then cupped Alice's face and she was forced to look at him while he said, "Look at me."

"Can you remember anything?" he asked, stroking the side of her face with his hand. She looked at his hand, but said nothing as she tried to turn away. "You remember your name?" he tried again, more forcefully.

"My name?" Alice managed to whisper out. "My name..." Alice had a sudden flashback as Isaacs walked off.

"I want her under 24-hour observation," he said, as Alice had another quick flashback as Isaacs began to issue orders.

"A complete set of blood work; chemical and electrolyte analysis by the end of the day."

Alice began to shake as the rush of memories from the past few weeks rushed back into her.

"My name..." she said, more loudly.

Another rush of memories hit her, containing the faces of the group.

"Sir--" said another male lab tech.

"Advanced reflex testing is a priority," Isaacs said, ignoring the man.

"My name--" Memories of her battle with Nemesis flashed before Alice.

"Sir--" This time the woman lab tech spoke up, but Isaacs ignored her also.

"Also, make sure to monitor electrical impulses--"

Alice closed her eyes as the memories began to flow into her mind from seemingly nowhere, showing images of Carlos and everyone else. The last image she saw was of Sam before Alice opened her eyes.

"What is it?" said Isaacs, agitated at the sudden interruption, looking at the lab tech who called him over.

"My name," Alice said as she noticed Isaacs and the others in the room turn towards her, "is Alice, and I remember everything." Alice almost laughed at the shocked expression that Isaacs was now sporting.

With catlike movements, she took the pen from the previous owner and aimed it right towards the man's right eye, stopping about a millimeter from hitting him. Isaacs stared on, waiting for what she would do. But instead, Alice punched the lab tech, the guys next to him, and a guard on her left, sending them to the ground. Isaacs tried to move away, but Alice grabbed his arm and slung him into the glass wall of the container that once held her. Alice then turned just in time to see another guard fire a stun gun at her. It hit her in the shoulder, but she didn't react, and the man's eyes grew wide. Instead, Alice flung it back at him, stunning the man with his own weapon.

Alice turned and made her way out of the room.

--

A security camera operator sat at his desk, looking at the various monitors. He noticed movement on one, and clicked on it to zoom in. Instantly recognizing who it was, he reached towards his Bluetooth earpiece.

"This is Central. I request immediate backup. Maximum response."

He was about to speak again when the rest of the monitors changed to the image of Alice, and an alarm began going off. He looked on as Alice turned her head towards the camera. The security man suddenly felt a sharp pain, and put two fingers up to his nose, where he discovered it bleeding. A second later, he was swarmed with pain, as blood began to pour out from his ears, mouth, and eyes. The last image he saw before he fell to the ground dead was Alice grinning at the camera.

--

Alice opened the glass door that led to the outside, thinking she was home free. She was meet with the cool night air, and a bunch of lights. But also as soon as she stepped outside, she was met with the sound of several weapons raising. She stopped, and noticed about fifteen Umbrella guards with red lasers pointed straight at her chest as one of the men began to move towards her. A few seconds later, Alice saw a black SUV pull up behind the men. As the doors of the vehicle opened, some of the men lowered lowered their weapons to look at whoever was in the vehicle.

Alice couldn't help but smirk at the first person who she saw exit the vehicle.

Carly Shay stepped out the vehicle. With her hair cut a little shorter that normal, and being dressed in a designer leather jacket and boots (which made her taller that she already was), she looked like a powerful, high ranking and slightly older person to the others.

"Thank you, gentlemen, but we'll take over from here." she spoke.

"On who's authority?" quipped the leader, who was beginning to raise his weapon slightly. Carly just looked at him like he was stupid.

"Classified. Level six authorization." cut in Carlos, who walked up and handed the man a folded pack of papers. Alice stared at him briefly, and he stared back.

"Sorry sir," said the leader of the goons, raising his hand, indicating that everyone's weapons should be lowered.

Carly then walked up, grabbed Alice, and began to lead her to the SUV. As they approached, L.J. opened the door for them, and Carly shoved Alice into the middle seat, then got in herself. L.J. was the last to get into the car, and he put the Suburban into drive, and slowly took off, making his way towards the exit.

--

Back in his lab, Isaacs was just beginning to recover. His face was bleeding as he wiped glass shards away from his eyes. He reached into one of his lab coat pockets and pulled out a radio.

--

The Suburban finally made its way to the exit, which was blocked by a traffic barrier that had to be raised for them to exit. Two security agents walked up to the vehicle as the windows rolled down. Carly then flashed one of the men her forged Clearance paperwork, which the man took and scanned over. The guard looked up and saw Alice in the back. He was about to hand back Carly her paperwork when his radio began to blast static. He walked off to the side and answered it, not speaking.

"_Let them go." Isaacs said into the radio._

The security guard walked over and handed Carly back the paperwork.

"You're clear to go." he said, and signaled to the other man to lift the barrier.

As the barrier lifted, Carlos turned in his seat, and spoke to Alice.

"Good to have you back," he said, staring at her. Alice then looked behind her to see Sam and Jill rising from their hiding spots.

"Are you all right?" said Sam, looking at Alice.

--

"_Project Alice and monitorization of experiment Samantha activated," said Isaacs into his radio before he tossed it to the side._

_--_

Alice blinked her eyes quickly as she felt a sudden pain. She was still looking at Carlos, but now her sight was tinted a blue hue. She turned towards Jill as she spoke, and the blue tinted eyesight faded away.

"What did they do to you?"

Alice just shook her head, as was Sam, who looked like she had a headache. Carly turned around and looked at her.

"You all right Sam?" she asked, concerned.

"Yea, just a headache, it's clearing now, so it's not a problem." she responded and smiled, blowing a kiss towards Carly. Carly lifted her hands and snatched the blown kiss in mid air, smiling wildly. Sam hopped over the backseat and plopped next to Carly.

"Care if I play some music?" she asked to nobody in particular.

As L.J. rolled up the windows and put the Suburban into drive, Sam reached for Carly's iPhone and opened up the music player, and was about to hit the play button, but Carly stopped her.

"Are you ready for this?" she said. Sam didn't have the chance to respond, as Carly leaned over and kissed Sam with all the passion she could muster. Carly took back the iPhone and managed to click the 'Play' icon, as she could feel Sam almost smirking as they kissed. Carlos and the others turned towards the lovebirds, and couldn't help smiling as the appropriate music blasted from the phone and filled the vehicle.

_Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin anywhere_

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_Working hard to get my fill,_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin anything to roll the dice,_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_(chorus)_

_Dont stop believin_

_Hold on to the feelin_

_Streetlight, people_

* * *

**The song is 'Don't Stop Believin' by Journey, in case you didn't know that already**


	17. Bonus and Preview

**Hey guys! This is officially the last chapter of THE FIRST PART OF iPlay: RE. Yes, I'm writing a sequel. I've had the idea since about halfway throughout the story, so don't worry, this journey hasn't ended yet!! I won't post hit count, as I just uploaded the last chapter a few hours ago. But on a last note, I would like to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. Without you guys, I probably would of never kept on writing this. I would especially like to thank Seventh Theory for the tips and constant reviews. **

**Look for the sequel to be posted up in about a week or so, maybe sooner. Later on in time, I plan to go back and fix a lot of the mistakes I made when I first started this up(mis-spells and such). Right now I'm unsure of when I'm going to update iBet. Maybe tomorrow. But hey, as usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Bonus/Sneak Peek**

"Boom, headshot!" shouted Spencer.

"Will you cut that out? That's starting to get annoying." said Freddie as he respawned.

"No, I'm gonna say that every time I kill you, because that doesn't happen often." responded Spencer smiling wildly. Freddie couldn't help but laugh at Spencer's expression.

Freddie and Spencer where in Freddie's living room playing Halo 3 on the 42 inch plasma TV. Freddie's mom had left for a class reunion, so she would be gone for the whole weekend. She had reluctantly left Freddie in Spencer's care. Freddie was ecstatic, because he knew Spencer would be cool about it. It was a Saturday night, and they had nothing to do. Carly and Sam were playing Resident Evil, and neither Freddie or Spencer was in the mood for that. So when Freddie suggested that they play Halo 3, that was all she wrote.

Spencer had never played before, so he was pretty bad at it, but he was still having fun none-the-less, and so was Freddie.

"Sah-weet," said Spencer, pumping his fist into the air. "Hey, you want to play another match?"

Freddie turned and looked at the clock on the wall, where it read _1:00AM_.

"Uhh, it's kind of late, don't ya thing?" said Freddie.

"Yea," said Spencer. "But I don't feel like going back home, because Sam and Carly will just kick me out," he said, pouting his lower lip. Freddie couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Carly carrying Spencer off of the couch and throwing him in the hallway.

"Haha, come on man, it can't be that bad..." Freddie said.

"It's usually not. But lately, I think something's been bothering Carly, and she's been in kind of a pissy mood lately, and we all know how THAT is," countered Spencer, frowning.

Freddie frowned. "Yea, I do. So what's she all bent out of shape about?" he asked.

"She mentioned something about having strange feelings for somebody she knows." said Spencer.

Freddie's eyes lit up.

"Was she talking about me, because--"

Spencer cut him off.

"No, she said it wasn't you Freddie-o."

Freddie laughed. "Yea, I figured that. But it doesn't hurt to wonder, does it?"

"Ehhh..." Spencer trailed off.

"Shut up," said Freddie, laughing again.

"Yea, I'm not to worried about it. She'll eventually work it out like she always does," said Spencer. He rose up from the couch he was sitting on. "Hey, I'm about to go check on the girls, yo want to come over?"

"Yea, why not," said Freddie. "You think they're still playing Resident Evil?"

"Probably."

"How long have they been at it?"

"About five hours."

"Wow." said Freddie.

"Yea..."

So Freddie turned off the Xbox 360, and followed Spencer out of the apartment.

They entered the Shay apartment, and were surprised when they didn't spot either Sam or Carly.

"Where are they?" asked Freddie.

"Huh," huffed Spencer. "Guess they got tired of playing and decided to crash."

"That's cool," responded Freddie. He turned towards the TV and saw that the game was still paused. "I wonder how far they managed to get."

Spencer raised an eyebrow as Freddie pointed to the TV. The game was paused.

"Who cares, they're never going to beat my speed run." said Spencer proudly. Freddie smirked.

Freddie went over to the Gamecube to turn it off, but he noticed something different on the screen. Spencer did a double take.

"Hey Spencer, check this out!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" said Freddie, who rushed over.

Freddie pointed to the pause menu, where it read:

'_Retry_

'_Quit'_

'_Extra Feature'_

"What's the extra feature about?" asked Spencer.

"I don't know; I've never seen it before," said Freddie. "I'm going to check it out."

"That's cool." said Spencer. So Freddie picked up the Gamecube controller, selected 'Extra Feature', and pressed start.

A loading screen came up, where it stayed for about thirty seconds. Thinking it froze, Freddie moved to turn it off, and the TV began making a loud grinding noise.

Freddie looked up and saw bright while light coming from the television. Spencer rushed over to try and drag Freddie away, but he too got caught up in the blinding light as it engulfed the whole room.

--

_Undisclosed location_

_A man known by his fanfic peers only as 'omgResidentEvilwtf' sat down as his desk with his MacBook Pro, popping in the 'Resident Evil Apocalypse' DVD without even looking at it. He checked for updates to the iCarly fancfics, and saw that KFD had updated. When the movie started playing, he was met with something he'd never seen before._

"_What the fuck?"_

_The movie started off with two girls in a room playing on a Gamecube. Thinking he put in the wrong DVD, he paused the movie, grabbing the DVD case he got the movie out of. Instead of the regular picture on the front, it showed Miranda Cosgrove and Jennette McCurdy, along with Alice and Jill. The man blinked, thinking he was seeing shit. But the DVD art didn't change._

_So he unpaused the movie. After ten minutes into it, he was enjoying what he was watching. He leaned back in his leather chair with the biggest smile you could imagine._

"_This shit's pretty tight."_


	18. iPlay RE: Extinction One

**Hey!! Welcome to the sequel to iPlay: RE! This story starts off where the last one left off. Kind of a long starter chapter, but I don't care about that. I'm definitely looking forward to this sequel. I had awesome support for the first part, and I know that will carry over to the second as well. But anyway, on with the sequel! Make to review as always!**

**EDIT: I've decided to post the second part of this story inside of this one as a continuation. It's easier for you guys to keep track, as you don't have to re-alert and all of that stuff. So I'm deleting the other one where I started the second part, and moving it to this one!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil, or an iPhone!! Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-)_

**Chapter One**

They told Jill Valentine she was insane. That what she was telling everyone was the kind of things in video games and action movies, not real life. That she was seeing things, that she was mistaken, that she was overreacting. Then, when the truth came out, when the things she'd tried telling everyone about forced Umbrella to close down the city, she made damn sure she got out. Alongside two former members of Umbrella Security-- Carlos Olivera and Alice Abernathy-- as well as two young girls, Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett, and a street thug named L.J. Wayne. Jill had gotten out. They even had footage, taken by the late Terri Morales, who was with them at one point.

They thought that having video proof--not to mention a nuked city-- would be enough to bring those Umbrella fuckers down. Alice and Carlos had warned about how long Umbrella really reached, saying that is was more powerful than the government. And they were right.

Worse, Jill and Sam had been named as fugitives. Umbrella used Jill's suspension after reporting the zombies in Raccoon against her. Like all excellent liars, Umbrella used a grain of truth to make its falsehood look more convincing. What stumped everyone was why Sam was named the other fugitive. Hearing that made everyone say _'what the fuck?'_. Jill and the others had no idea how Umbrella even knew that Sam even was in the city. Funny thing was that Sam didn't even give a shit.

Carlos had managed to forge papers that would allow them to get Alice out of the Detroit facility--something that Sam and Carly insisted they do-- but they had to ditch Michigan as fast as possible after that, knowing that the forgery wouldn't last even five minutes. So now they wound up in the middle of nowhere in Idaho. L.J. had made everyone laugh when he mentioned that they were in what he called 'BFE-- _Bum Fuck Egypt'. _The others had to agree with him on that one.

They'd checked into some dump--Sam had jokingly called it the "It'll Do Motel"-- and plotted out their next move while sitting in one of the rooms. It was barely big enough to fit the two double beds and a dresser with a shitty TV on top of it. The walls were covered either with stained wallpaper or crappy 10 paintings. Still, it was cheap, and they took cash. Somehow, L.J. seemed to have plenty of cash at all times--it was one thing you could guarantee from him. Jill didn't want to resort to credit card fraud just yet.

Now they sat around on the two beds in the room, plotting out their next move. Carlos's contact who had gotten them the forged papers was no longer answering his cell phone. "I've got a bad feeling that they made him disappear."

"They're good at that," Alice said.

"We need to somehow get this info out to somebody who Umbrella won't be able to touch," Jill said.

"And who would that be?" asked Sam. "Umbrella has probably made significant campaign contributions to every important committee in Congress, and probably the President too. Hell, nine times out of ten Umbrella lobbyists are all over D.C. getting laws rewritten for them. They--"

Jill exploded. "They blew up a fucking _city_, Sam!"

"No, a nuclear plant melted down," said Carly snidely from behind Sam, "Didn't you see the news? The very same news outlets that we gave the copies of the tape to? Usually Nancy Grace would be all over this kind of shit, but she hasn't said a word, so you know Umbrella obviously has a large hold on the media outlets."

"Who's Nancy Grace?" asked Alice, but Carly just shook her head, telling them to ignore that for now.

"They don't own all of it, though, do they?" asked L.J.

"There are a few independent stations," Alice said, "But Umbrella has a piece of most of them. It'd be impossible to get this done through mainstream press. I'm surprised you even bothered trying-- all it did was put you two at the top of the FBI's most-wanted list."

Jill ignored Alice's criticism. She had to admit it, for once L.J. was on the right track. "So fuck the mainstream," She pointed to the laptop that sat next to Carly, "Put that shit online."

"That whole shit with Clinton and the blowjob," L.J. said, "That happened 'cause a some motherfucker online, right?"

"Matt Drudge," Sam pointed out.

"Drudge is a wanker with delusions of grandeur," said Carlos.

"Maybe," Jill said, suddenly sounding more energized, "But it's people like him who'll get this story out there-- the type of people who don't give a fuck about corporate sponsorship."

"The numbers are meaningless, a few thousand views, maybe." Alice said.

Carly decided to speak up again. "Haven't you guys heard of Youtube? Some videos on there have twenty million plus hits."

"Yea, a jankload of people watch Youtube," remarked Sam.

Alice shrugged as she got up from one of the beds. "Fine, we'll put it online, but we have to do something else, though." She thought for a moment. "Treasury."

L.J. grinned. "What, we gonna rob Fort Knox or something to finance the revolution? I'm down with that." Sam hi-fived L.J. "Damn right!" she said.

Carly couldn't help but laugh while the others just rolled their eyes.

Alice began explaining herself. "What I meant was, I still have some friends inside of the Treasury Department. It's not much, but these guys are pretty autonomous. If we bring this to the FBI or Congress, the White House could come down on Umbrella like a ton of bricks, and even Umbrella knows it's not a good idea to fuck with the money or the Secret Service."

Carlos shook his head. "Yea, but this isn't the Treasury's jurisdiction."

Carly was about to agree, when her face suddenly broke into a wide smile. "Sure it is."

"No, he's right," said Jill. "I don't see how we can--"

"Secret Service's job is to protect the President, right?" Carly asked.

Carlos, Alice, and Jill nodded.

"So," Carly went on, "Only idiot Bush has the authorization to fire our nukes, yes?"

"Technically," Alice said, "But--" Then she broke into a smile of her own. "I like it. It's a stretch, but it's a start."

Sam, looking clueless, said, "I don't get it." Carlos and L.J. also looked confused.

Carly didn't turn to face them to explain, as she was currently at the computer. "By firing a nuclear weapon on American soil that was not a test, they surpassed the power of the president of the United States. Even you guys should know that is **very** illegal. It's possible-- _possible-- _that we can convince Treasury that this brands them a threat to the president."

"Holy shit! I knew you had a nice brain under that sexy exterior," commented Sam, which made Carly blush deeply. Alice smile, but said, "It's a long shot."

"What's the alternative?" Jill countered. "We can sit on our asses and run from the feds. The longer we wait, the easier it'll be for Umbrella to cover this up. We gotta get people picking at the scab before it has a chance to heal."

"It's done," said Carly, turning towards everyone, "I uploaded it onto Youtube into two videos."

"Carly," said Alice in a panicky voice, "If they can trace it--"

"No effin way. I used a fake untraceable e-mail address and a masking program to hide the IP. Nobody will have any clue where we were when I uploaded the videos."

"How'd you get online? Don't tell me this place has wireless networking?" Carlos asked.

Carly grinned. "No, but somebody who lives nearby does, and the janks never changed their network key from the default one."

Jill grinned right back. "Who the hell taught you all that stuff?"

Carly smiled sadly. "A slightly nerdy friend of mine." Sam got a laugh out of that.

Carly began thinking about Freddie, and Spencer, too, wondering what they were doing at the moment. It has been about a month since the Raccoon City incident. Not knowing if this was real time, a hole in slipspace, or whatever the fuck time it was, it was still seemed like a long time. Also, Carly didn't know if they were changing non existent events, or if this was really happening. What confused her were the dates. Here it was also 2008, but some things still didn't exist, an example being her iPhone, and it containing music that the others never heard of. Carly had discussed this with Sam already, and they decided that the best course of action was to go with the flow, and to reveal what they knew when they could, seeing as it really didn't matter anymore to keep it secret. Hopefully they would come across a way to get back to their own time if that was even possible.

Carly's train of thought was interrupted by L.J's booming voice.

"If we done yappin," he said, grabbing the TV remote and leaning back against the headboard, "I ain't seen _Heroes_ in about a month, and I'm sufferin' withdrawal. Hayden Panettiere is fine as fuck!"

When he switched on the TV, it showed the motel's menu options, which probably contained loads of porn. L.J. seemed to confirm this by shouting, "Hey, anyone want to watch _'Girl on Girl Paradise'_!?" Carly and Sam blushed a deep crimson while Jill got up and decked L.J. on the side of the head, who was laughing his ass off. "Hey, I'm just joking, chill!" he managed to say. He flipped to the first channel. Before he could flip any further, Carlos said, "Stop."

It was a news report, the words "Outbreak in San Francisco" underneath. "_The Mission Hill district has been quarantined, and representatives from Disease Control will be on the scene shortly."_

"What the f--" Jill was cut off as the reporter continued.

"_The cause of the disease is unknown, however, the symptoms include delirium, milkiness to the eyes, and a desire to well-- bite people. There is concern that this disease spreads through biting, hence the quarantine."_

Jill almost said "Fuck me," but the last time she said it, L.J. offered to take her up on it, so she just shook her head.

"The fuckers let it out," Alice said. "That has to be it."

"No," said Carlos. "Even Umbrella wouldn't--"

"Cane started that in Raccoon--"

"Cane's dead," Jill pointed out. "And Umbrella wouldn't be stupid enough to pull a stunt like this. But they didn't have to. Maybe somebody who was infected got through the Raven's Gate Bridge blockage, or maybe an employee who got through screening-- who the fuck knows?"

"And made it all the way to San Francisco, which just _happens_ to be where Isaacs relocated his lab?" Carly countered.

Jill sighed. "Alright, maybe they fucked up an experiment. Who gives a shit? The point is, we've got something now. We--"

"_We've just received word that the RPC-- Reserve Physicians Corps-- is also sending medical assistance to aid local medical personnel to identify and contain this disease."_

"That's them," said Alice.

"Who?"

Carlos sighed. "RPC is a division of Umbrella. they're already heading in with a syringe in one hand and whitewash in the other."

The toilet made a gurgling noise, and suddenly, Jill had the urge to obtain some fresh air. "I'm gonna go smoke," she said.

"Actually," Carlos said, "We could use some food. I saw about twelve different fast food joints when we drove in."

Jill nodded. Now that he mentioned it, she realized that she was starving. Her stomached gurgled for good measure, almost in perfect harmony with the toilet. "Alright, fine. It's tacos for everyone."

"Let me go with you," said Sam, standing up and heading towards the door before Jill could protest. "I'm going to have to get like thirty."

As they went outside, Jill pulled out her cigarette pack out, only to discover that she was empty. Fuck.

"You know, that's unhealthy," said Sam.

Jill tossed the empty pack away. "Yea, I know."

The two walked down to the nearest fast food joint, which was Taco Bell. On the way, the pair made up a quick system of words to say if one of them saw something suspicious. As they waited in line, they decided to buy thirty tacos. Sure, there were only six of them, but Carly was a growing girl, god knows what Alice's metabolism was, and L.J. and Sam were struck as the type to eat for several people.

--

During the whole time she and Jill had walked in, something had been nagging at the back of Sam's brain, but she couldn't figure out what is was. Then, finally, just as they got to the front of the line, she caught it.

--

"Hey mom, what are you getting?" said Sam, which was code for _"I see something weird."_

"I don't know yet." responded Jill, which meant _"Where?"_

"Well, I want to get some cinnamon twists," _"To my right."_

Jill turned slightly, and she also saw it. There was a guy in a big coat that was too warm for the weather but just the right size to conceal a shoulder holster, as well as a ball cap and sunglasses. He looked outside right when a black SUV drove by that slowed down as it passed. Right when he did that, the truck headed off in the same direction as the hotel.

"Fuck." said Jill, which obviously meant _"Fuck."_

They had been made.

Jill cursed herself up and down. If they traced them to this podunk town, the first thing they'd do is check the fast food places, since it was an ideal location for people on the run, since it was quick food for cash. Jill remembered a lecture that she was once given when was just a rookie back at a Police Academy somewhere down in Louisiana. Fast food places are the best to find somebody on the run.

There were at least three of them; one in here and two in the SUV. Probably a bunch others in the surrounding joints.

Calmly, Jill ordered the food, but only enough for her and Sam. There was a cigarette machine outside, but remembering Sam's words, Jill, for the first time in a long time, didn't buy any cigarettes.

They did not rush. the worst thing they could do right now was give the appearance that they knew they'd been made. If they knew the others were in the motel, they would all be royally screwed. And if they didn't know for sure, Sam and Jill needed to lull them into a false sense of security. That was why Jill had only gotten enough food for the two of them.

Calmly, they walked back to the hotel. About halfway there, Sam spoke up. "I'm staying with you." Jill almost stopped walking, but remained faced forward, as to not turn her face backwards to anyone who could be watching.

"No way, I'm not--"

"Don't give me that shit! I'm just as wanted as you are. I'm not gonna stay with the others just so they can track me down and bust the others."

Jill sighed heavily. Going against her best judgement, she had to agree with Sam. The worst thing was that they all were busted. With really no other choice, Jill gave in.

"Fine, but you do and say exactly what I tell you."

Sam was still frowning at the situation, but look satisfied with Jill's answer. A moment later they quickly slipped into the motel room.

"Shit, bitch, that ain't enough to feed a bird!"

To L.J, Jill said, "Shut up. We got made. There was someone watching at Taco Bell, and he signaled a car here."

"You sure?" Alice asked.

"Not a hundred percent, but pretty close."

Carlos got up and grabbed his nine-millimeter. "We've got to get out of here."

"Yea, _you_ do," said Sam.

Alice stared at Sam and Jill. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"To hell with that," Carly said, "I'm not letting you--"

"You don't have a choice," Jill snapped. "They know Sam and I are here. They don't know you're here. If they barge in and find nobody, they'll keep searching. If they barge in and find Sam and I, we can stall them, make them think we were here alone, and buy you guys some time." She smiled grimly. "Just leave us your phone."

"You flippin' bitch?" L.J. asked as he packed up what gear he had, "Without the tape--"

"You've got DVDs which Carly made, and Sam has a copy on her phone, which we're giving to you," Jill said as Sam tossed her Blackberry to Carly, who reluctantly tossed back her iPhone. "Just leave us the original."

"It's too risky." said Carlos.

"No, Alice said, "They're right. If the feds are there, they can verify that the tape is legit. Best to do that with the original, which is on the phone."

"And them Umbrella will waltz right in and--" Carly started, but Sam wouldn't let her finish.

"Maybe they will, but there's a _chance_ they wont. If they don't get their hands on the original, they there's _no_ chance they will. Which do you prefer?"

Jill stared at Carlos for several seconds after Sam said this. Finally, Carlos nodded.

Within seconds, everyone had gathered up everything and slid out the window that Alice had busted open-- L.J. first, followed by Alice. Carlos was next. "This is crazy."

"No crazier than anything else that's happened to us in the last month. Besides, this _needs_ to be done, and we're the best people to do it."

"Yea, be safe."

After Carlos clambered through the window, Carly rushed up to Sam and gave her a fiery kiss.

"I love you Sam," she said in a broken sob.

Somebody pounded on the door. "Federal agents, open up!"

"I love you too, Carls. Now get the hell out of here!" Sam said, trying to hold up on her end.

As soon as Carly was through the window, Jill closed it and jammed it shut again. With luck, nobody would be able to tell that someone had climbed through it. A quick eyeballing of the room wouldn't reveal anything useful, and that was all that mattered.

Jill called out, "Hang on, I'm in the bathroom," as she ran over and flushed the gurgling toilet for effect. She and Sam then opened the front door to see four men wearing black suits and dark Ray-Bans-- one of the guys looking a lot like the one in Taco Bell-- holding guns at the ready.

Sam smiled sweetly. "What can we do for you boys?"


	19. iPlay RE: Extinction Two

**Hey guys. Another chapter up. Enter Spencer and Freddie. The first part of the chapter is after infection. The second part w/ Jill and Sam is before. Sorry for the confusion. Hit count is now 4,077--far more than I ever could've dreamed. Thank you all. Now, enjoy, and leave a review when you're done.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil, or an iPhone!! Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-)_

_Disclaimer 2: This is not a work of plagiarism. I am writing this story with my own ideas and knowledge. (Why do I have this disclaimer? Read my profile for more information.)_

**Chapter Two**

**_After Infection_**

Spencer was the first one to regain his senses. He opened his eyes and looked around, not knowing what to expect. Instead of being inside of the apartment, they were not. Matter of fact, they were outside in front a large brick wall. It was no longer in the middle of the night. Now it seemed to be mid day, as the sunshine nearly blinded Spencer. He heard a groan to his left. Looking for the source of the sound, Spencer turned and saw Freddie, who had just recovered himself.

"Where are we-- what happened?" he asked, rubbing the side of his head.

"I have no clue," Spencer responded. "Last thing I recall was that the TV was trying to eat us!"

"Haha," Freddie let out a small laugh, but turned serious again. "But really, where--"

Freddie cut himself off mid sentence as he turned around. They had been facing the wall to start. As he turned around, he was met with something he didn't have an explanation for.

"What the hell?" he managed to cough out.

Spencer also turned around, and was also shocked at the scene in front of him.

Yes, they were still in Seattle, but that wasn't the problem. The main problem was that the city looked to be in total chaos. Numerous overturned cars littered the streets. Most, if not all of the storefronts, had been broken into and whatever they contained had obviously been looted. Trash littered the streets, along with many shell casing of various types of weapons. Some of the surrounding buildings looked like they had burned to the ground. What was most disturbing, though, was the fact that there was absolutely no one on the streets. Spencer looked around for any signs of life, but he couldn't see any.

"Uhhh, am I missing something?" Freddie said, breaking the silence. His eyes were wide with shock, and he had his hands on top of his head, looking around.

"Wow," said Spencer.

"What the heck happened here? It looks like somebody dropped a nuke or something!" said Freddie.

Spencer looked around again.

"I don't know, Fred-o. I think we should get out of here and look around a bit. We're not going to figure out anything by just standing here." Spencer stated.

"Okay then, where to?" Freddie asked smartly.

"Anywhere but here," Spencer said, pointing forward. "Maybe we'll run into somebody, or better yet, get some answers as to what happened here."

Freddie nodded his head. They were about to move out when they heard what they thought was a car horn. Turning around just in time, Spencer and Freddie saw a vehicle racing its way towards them. Spencer began waving his arms wildly in the air, as if to flag the vehicle down. The vehicle in question skidded to a halt about 10 yards in front of them.

--

A woman with light red hair drove her 2007 yellow Hummer through the streets of Seattle. She wanted to get out of this city as fast as possible. She hated big cities. After the outbreak, this didn't help matters at all. Those who were left alive learned to stay away from large cities, as there would be the most undead drawn to you. But despite this, she was still here. She was desperate this time. Quickly running out of supplies, most importantly, _gas, _she was forced to come here, as all of the little towns in the surrounding areas contained nothing useful. Gas was currently the hardest to find. She guessed that in panic, previous people had emptied almost all the gas stations in Washington. She had obtained some second hand info that said that Seattle contained lots of untapped resources. Without any other choice, she decided to make the trip.

She mane a left turn, entering the business district. She was about to make another turn when she spotted something ahead moving. Not taking any chances, she floored the gas petal and jetted her way towards the object. As she got closer she saw it was two objects, or actually people. Thinking they were zombies, Claire honked her horn, hoping to get them to to face her when she nailed them. But when one of the undead raised its arms and waved them, the woman slammed on the breaks, and the Hummer came to a screeching halt. She did was obtain her handgun. Opening the door, she pointed it at the two people, shouting,

"Hey, you two!"

--

"_Hey, you two!"_

Freddie could see a woman with red hair pointing a handgun at them. Freddie instantly put his hands in the air. The last thing he wanted was to get shot. Spencer did the same thing, but he spoke.

"Hey, hey! Don't shoot us! We didn't do anything!"

The woman looked at them for a split second before lowering her handgun. She looked at them again and smiled.

"Damn, I thought I was the only one alive here!" she said, getting out of the Hummer, making her way towards Spencer and Freddie, who had dropped their arms, seeing that they were no longer in danger. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I think," said Spencer. He looked down at the woman's gun, which she had holstered.

"Oh, this--" she said, seeing Spencer eying her Beretta, "I thought you guys were one of those zombies. Obviously you're not."

"Uh, yeah, about that..." said Freddie from the side. "We don't know what is going on here. Maybe you could fill us in..." he trailed off at the woman's shocked look.

"Jesus, where have you two been holed up at?" she said, slightly taken back.

"We just got in town today," said Spencer, half lying.

"Well boys, you guys picked a hell of a time. From what I've gathered, this city just recently fell, so I could understand where you're coming from, not knowing," she stated. Spencer looked back at Freddie, who just shrugged.

"Whatever, I can fill you guys in on all the finer details later if you decide to come with me," she said pointing towards the Hummer. "That thing provides good protection with decent speed, and I definitely wouldn't mind some company," she finished. Spencer smiled nervously.

"Uhh, could you give us a sec?" Spencer asked. The woman nodded. Spencer made his way towards Freddie and huddled.

"Do you recognize her any?" said Spencer. "She looks exactly like the chick from the movie Resident Evil Extinction." Freddie scoffed loudly.

"Don't be stupid, that's just a movie!" said Freddie, knowing what Spencer was getting at.

"Whatever. I think we should go ahead and go with her. She can get us out of here and fill us in. Plus she's hot!" said Spencer, who was sporting his crazy smile.

Freddie couldn't help but to agree with Spencer on both accounts. He nodded his head. Spencer turned towards the woman.

"We'll definitely come with you."

The woman smiled again.

"Okay, then, now let's get the hell out of here. On the way I can fill you two in on what is now knows as hell on earth." she said, now frowning slightly. She made her way back towards the Hummer, with Freddie and Spencer following closely behind. Freddie was the first to get in, followed by Spencer, and lastly the woman, who got in the driver's seat. She was about the put the truck in gear, but before she did, she turned towards the two in the back seat.

"By the way, I'm Claire Redfield."

--

_Before Infection_

In all her years as a cop, the thing that amazed Jill Valentine more than anything was that every single person they ever brought in for questioning didn't ask for a lawyer. She was always bringing perps in who passed on having an expert of the law by their side. Not that she ever minded, though.

So when Jill and Sam were taken into custody in Idaho by federal agents and didn't ask for a lawyer, Jill knew the agents in question found this behavior odd.

What they didn't realize, of course, was that Jill wanted the interrogation to go on for a long time. For one thing, the longer that they had the feds attention, the fewer people they had looking for Carlos, Alice, Carly, and L.J. For another, they wanted to cooperate completely with them. Protecting her and Sam's rights were of little interest at the moment-- it was protecting the millions of people who'd been exposed.

They flew the girls by chopper to the Boise field office, and then they remanded them to the main office in D.C. When the jet landed, the feds put them, still cuffed, in a bland interrogation room. Sam was surprised that they hadn't split her up from Jill, and she was grateful. She knew nothing about the law, and she hated cops to begin with. Well, except Jill, that is.

They'd kept them sitting for about an hour. Sam had tried to talk to Jill, but she cut her off by pointing the camera that was mounted on the wall in the corner of the room. So instead, the two ladies were left to just their own thoughts. Sam flipped off the camera just for good measure, knowing that whoever the hell was on the other side could see and hear exactly what they were doing. She had watched Law and Order plenty of times with Carly, and this room looked almost exactly like the one on the show. The only difference was the table. This was looked brand new, while the one on the show looked like it was a hundred years old.

Finally, two men walked in. Sam half expected Benson and Stabler for some reason. One of the men was the very model of a federal agent: tall white guy in his thirties, and very short dark hair. The other was an African-American man who looked barely old enough to shave. Both men wore dark suits with white shirts and dark ties. All they needed were trenchcoats and Ray-Bans to complete the stereotype. They sat in the two chairs that faced Jill and Sam.

"You're probably wondering why we didn't split you two up," the white guy started, "Well, because we really don't have time and we want to cut to the case. So, Ms. Valentine and Ms, Puckett, or should I say Officer Valentine and _Samantha_."

The black guy nodded, with the white one continuing. "Anyhow, Officer Valentine and Samantha, I'm Special Agent Hicks, this is Special Agent Graves."

"Fuck this," said Graves. "I ain't callin' her Officer shit."

Sam finally spoke. "If you prefer to call me Ms. Shit, I'm okay with that, Agent Graves." she added a sweet smile.

"Oh, you're funny," Graves got up and started pacing. "This is bullshit. Let's just toss these bitches in a cell and--"

"On what charge?' Jill asked.

Hicks smiled at her in as insincere a manner as possible. "Don't tell me you guys don't know?"

"Honestly, we don't. We were placed under arrest. We've had our rights read to us, and I've filled out the paperwork for both of us, waving our rights to an attorney. And yea, I can do that, as I am the current guardian of Sam here." Carlos had forged that as well, stating that Jill was the legal guardian of Carly and Sam. Jill was surprised that it was still holding up

Graves sat back down. "Yeah, we checked up on that. Wanted to be extra careful. You know the system, so you're more likely to try and fuck with it."

"Now why would we do that when we let you guys catch us? said Jill.

To their credit, they didn't react at first. Then Hicks chuckled. "C'mon, you really expect us to believe that--"

"Samantha made the guy in the Taco Bell, not to mention the signal car that had been driving past every fast food joint in the area trying to find us. You know, the guy wearing the black North Face coat big enough to hide his piece, the Louisiana Tech ball cap, and sunglasses--all newly bought I might add."

Hicks and Graves exchanged a look. "Maybe you're right, we should just toss them in the cell."

Sam leaned back in her chair and smiled. She could tell that Jill was doing an excellent job at pissing these pigs off. These guys were pretty sad. A real interrogator would be able to go with the flow, and these guys weren't the FBI's finest. She almost laughed.

"Hang on," Graves said, modulating into Good Cop. "I'm curious-- let's say you did let yourselves get caught. Why?"

"You play the video?" Jill asked.

"What video?"

"Oh, cut the bullshit. We only had one thing on us when we were busted. The cell phone. The video. The one that looks just like the one that were on various news stations before Umbrella 'exposed' them as fakes." Although she hated doing it, Sam made little air quotes when she said "exposed."

"Funny thing," Hicks said. "See, that's the main piece of evidence against you on the fraud charges. That's what you're being charged with: fraud."

"So we get flown across the country for just fraud? Cah-_mon_, Agents-- there's gotta be more to it than that."

A knock came on the door before Hicks could reply to that. An older man with a steel-grey crew cut and horn-rimmed glasses poked his head in. "Agents, can I see you a moment?"

Graves started, "Sir, we're in the middle of--"

"Now." The older man said again.

Graves and Hicks left.

Sam wasn't sure how much time passed after that--there was no clock in the room. She was about to close her eyes when the older man came back in.

He sat down as the desk, placing a folder in front of him. "First of all, let me apologize for Agents Graves and Hicks, they're just doing their jobs."

"Not a problem," Jill said, matching the man's politeness.

"Can one of you, please, tell me where you obtained that video we found on the cell phone yesterday?"

Jill looked at Sam, who just shrugged, so Jill spoke.

"From a hendheld video recorder owned by the late Terri Morales."

Unlike the other agents, this man was actually taking notes.

"This Morales was a local reporter?"

Sam answered this time. "She used to be. At the time we met, she did the weather. She used to be a big time reporter until she was busted."

"She was demoted for airing a fake videotape, yes?"

Nodding, Sam said, "Yeah, that's what I heard. I wasn't too concerned with it at the time though."

At that, the man smiled. "I can understand that."

Jill was stunned, but didn't show it. How Sam knew this information was beyond her. Sam said she wasn't even from the area, so how could she know? Jill made a mental note to ask about this later.

"Who are you?" Jill cut in.

"I'm an agent, Just like the other two. Now, can I continue with my questions?" Jill nodded.

"Now, can you explain to me what is on this video?" as he asked this, another man walked into the room and put something on the table. It was the iPhone.

"They almost got Sam here," Jill said, pointing towards her.

"Care to explain?"

"She was bitten by a man who died on the bridge. After he died, he got up and bit Sam in the leg. Her wound wouldn't clot. It just got worse. The only reason why she is alive today is because we raided Umbrella's HQ for an anti-virus, which stopped her from becoming infected."

"And the footage on the video you both provided, these were examples of infected people?"

"Yes," said Sam from the side.

The old man leaned forward and pressed the 'Play' icon on the phone, which had the video already pulled up.

A moment later, Jill and Sam saw the very familiar sight of zombies walking down the street.

"Is this what they look like?"

Sam and Jill found themselves unable to stare at the screen any longer. There was only so much they could take.

"Officer Valentine, Ms. Puckett, what I'm about to tell you is something that had been classified _above_ 'Top Secret'-- but I suspect you guys know more about it than I do. You see, there has been an outbreak of some kind of virus in San Francisco that kills people, animates their corpses, and sends them on a feeding frenzy. Everyone they bite is similarly infected. We have no means of stopping it."

"You may not, but Umbrella Corp. does. They created the virus. The mansion where I first saw these things was owned by Umbrella."

Jill wondered how much of a difference it would've been if her team hadn't saw the mansion. Probably nuked along with the rest of the city. Jill's knowledge of the zombies had kept her alive long enough to be evacuated thanks to the crazy skills of Sam and Alice.

"Anyhow," Jill said, "Umbrella sealed off the city by blocking every exit except for the bridge, and even then they had armed guards who fired upon the crowd. If I remember right, that's on the video, too."

The older man made a few more notes, then stood up. "Officer Valentine, Ms. Puckett, we'll have more questions for you, and we may need you two to fly out to San Francisco."

"Why?"

"Governor Schwarzenegger has called in the National Guard, but we're at a loss. You two have actually dealt with this, and the Umbrella Corp. thinks enough of you to engage in a smear campaign."

"That has nothing to do with us," Sam finally said. "They needed a cover story after they nuked the city."

For the first time, the old man was shocked. "Excuse me?"

Sam couldn't believe they they didn't connect the dots. "The meltdown was a cover story."

"We received word from the power plant hours before the meltdown. We were warned--"

"That was to cover their tracks. It's why they waited the whole night to nuke it. They needed to lay the groundwork for the coverup. There _was_ no meltdown!" Sam almost stood up, but decided not to.

"I'll be back," he said, after taking a few more notes. He moved towards the door. "My name, by the way, is Deputy Director Kirby Johnson."

With that, he left.

As soon as the door closed, Jill and Sam tried to contain a whoop of delight, knowing that the video camera was still on. From the look of things, the feds weren't just going to roll over for Umbrella-- not with what was happening in San Francisco right now.

For the first time in a long time, Jill and Sam allowed themselves a glimmer of hope.


	20. iPlay RE: Extinction Three

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter. Spencer and Freddie should appear next chapter. I saw the new episode of iCarly, and it was awesome. Spencer kicks ass! Also there was a Creddie moment towards the end. I might write a Creddie story soon... But until then, keep reading this and iBet! Hit count is now 4,445. As always thanks for the reviews. Kinda sad face tho that I had only three, but it's not a biggie. Now enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil, or an iPhone!! Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-)_

**Chapter Three**

_**During Infection**_

Alice had been fighting for her life when she lost control.

They found a huge amount of undead who were pretty much taking over Louisiana Tech in Ruston, Louisiana. A group of students and faculty were holed up in Carson-Taylor Hall, frightened for their lives as hoards of undead tried to get in.

Carlos, L.J, Alice, Carly, and the others they'd found-- a cop named Molina, a college student who went by Kash, and a welder named Boogie who was excellent with a shotgun-- were fighting off the undead who were swarming the front door. They had started calling themselves the strike team, traveling around the country trying to help anyone they could. There wasn't anywhere in the U.S. that wasn't infected. Also, rumors had been flying about Jill and Sam doing likewise, after helping the FBI for a while, but most of the feds were infected, too.

Then it happened.

One moment Alice had been delivering a spin kick to an undead wearing a **Van Halen** T-shirt. The next, she was walking-- while dragging Carly-- back towards the SUV.

"Alice, what the _hell?_" Carly cried out, trying to escape Alice's grip. "Where are we going?!"

Alice tried to answer, but she couldn't make her mouth work. Or stop her legs from moving. She continued to drag Carly down Tech Drive towards the parking garage where the SUV was parked. Alice focused all of her concentration on trying to make herself stop walking, but nothing worked. It was as she had been programmed. Probably by that fucker Isaacs.

Once they reached the SUV, Alice tossed Carly into the backseat, who was letting out a stream of curse words. Alice got into the driver's seat and started the SUV up.

"God dammit Alice what the hell are you doing!?" Carly asked. Alice didn't answer, but she noted that Carly cursed a lot now. Probably being with L.J. for too long. Alice put the SUV into drive and made her way down Tech Drive until she found the entrance for I-20.

For hours, they drove, first on I-20 towards Monroe, then south on U.S. 61, not stopping until the gas tank was almost empty. When that happened, just outside of Natchez, she pulled into an abandoned Shell gas station. In fact, the whole town was abandoned, so it didn't take Alice long to rig the pump , and then she got right back into the SUV.

Carly could've run when they had stopped, but she was a smart kid. Where would she go? They were in a small town in Mississippi, heading to who knows where, and she was just a kid. Yea, she could probably hold her own with a shotgun, but for how long? Carly found herself better off with Alice than in the middle of nowhere by herself, even if Alice was acting weird.

Eventually, they made their way to Baton Rouge. Amazingly, given its reputation, it was one of the few large cities that hadn't been overrun by rioting, looting, and packs of undead. However, there was a checkpoint at the on-ramp to I-110, with cars blocking all but one lane, and several cops and Umbrella security personnel blocking that lane. Unsurprisingly the Umbrella people were much better armed than the Baton Rouge city cops. Alice fully expected herself to just barrel through them, but shockingly she stopped.

Two Umbrella thugs, whose nameplates read _Finson_ and _Johnson_-- approached the drivers-side window. Alice lowered her window with the push of a button.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Johnson started, "but this--"

Finson interrupted. "Let her through." Alice finally placed the name; Finson was one of the people she'd trained back in the old days when she was in the Security Division. She recalled Finson as somebody who took shit from no one.

Johnson turned around. "Say _what_? Look, I'm not lettin' some bitch into town just on your fucking say-so."

Finson was unfazed. "She's with Security Division. Her presence at the facility is vital to our attempts to find a cure to the T-Virus."

"You gotta be shittin' me," Johnson let out a long breath. "All right, what-the-fuck-ever, move on." He grabbed a radio. "SUV, California plates, let her through." Then he looked at Finson. "This is on you, _fucknut_."

Finson ignored Johnson. "Go on through Alice. Dr. Isaacs is expecting you."

More then anything, Alice wanted to kill these two. Instead, she drove ahead, grateful that she had confirmed that this was Isaacs' doing.

"They're going to kill us both."

That was the first time that Carly had spoken since leaving Ruston.

Carly went on: "They'll want to dissect you, find out why you're immune when nobody else is. You've _got_ to turn around."

Alice said nothing.

Just as she got through the checkpoint, she heard commotion behind her. Looking in the rear-view mirror, she was a familiar truck speeding down I-110, not slowing for the checkpoint. It was the other truck they had stolen a while back. And Carlos was behind the wheel.

Even as Alice mentally cheered, she slammed down on the gas pedal. She'd been to Baton Rouge once for an LSU game, but never really learned her away around, so she had no idea where to go. But no matter where she went, the truck-- along with several cop cars-- followed her.

There was nobody on the streets-- apparently, martial law had been declared, so nobody would be out at this time-- which meant that Alice could zoom down Airline Highway at eighty miles an hour without seeing anybody. Turning a corner, she found herself at a giant building complex sporting Umbrella's logo. The Baton Rouge branch had always been a minor one, but now since most of the west coast locations were gone, it had grown a lot.

About fifty armed Umbrella guards were waiting for them at the parking-lot entrance. Some of them stepped aside the let the SUV in. Then they closed ranks and started firing on the truck, which just turned the corner to follow Alice. Through the rear-view, Alice saw the truck fly past the entrance, Carlos at the wheel, Kash and L.J. firing at the security guards, who fired right back, riddling the truck with holes. Alice silently wished them luck as she pulled into a spot where Isaacs and four members of Security Division were waiting.

Wearing a lab coat over a dress shirt and tie, Isaacs looked composed as always. He almost smiled as he said, "Welcome back, Alice."

"Thank you, Dr. Isaacs," Alice said unwillingly.

Peering into the backseat, he added, "And I see you brought a friend. Very considerate of you, as we were wondering what happened to Project Samantha's girlfriend." He sighed. "Still, I'm afraid that she's not of much use at the moment; the only thing we want from her is the cell phone. It contains information which we would find _**very**_valuable."

Carly cut in the conversation. "I don't the cell phone. And even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you. So you can just _sod off_, you prick!"

Isaacs looked momentarily pissed, but that quickly passed. Instead, he stared right at Alice.

"If that's so, I'm afraid we're going to have to kill you." Isaacs nodded towards Alice.

Without hesitating, Alice unholstered her weapon and aimed it right at Carly. The thing was that Carly didn't look too surprised, just disappointed.

Alice was about to pull the trigger, but instead she whirled around and capped the two security guards closest to her. She shot at Isaacs too, but he had took the opportunity to bail, the remaining two security guards covering his flank. Alice shot them both in the head. Not asking questions, Carly saw this as an opportunity to get out of the SUV and run the exact opposite direction, picking up one of the fallen guards' MP-5.

Alice ran after Isaacs. Just as she turned a corner, she saw him disappear into an elevator. Undaunted, Alice ran up to the closed doors, put her fingers at the seam where the doors joined, took a deep breath, and started to pry them open. It was no effort at all. A few seconds later, the doors separated. Looking up, she saw the elevator rising.

She smiled.

She crouched and leapt into the air, her fingers clasping one of the bars on the bottom of the elevator. Pausing to tighten her grip, she started to swing back and forth. Just as the elevator came to a halt, she gathered up enough momentum to swing upward, her boots slamming into the bottom of the elevator. It took two more attempts, but she finally managed to make a hole wide enough for herself to crawl through. Once she clambered up into the elevator, she saw that it was empty. Whirling around, she spotted Isaacs standing with two more security thugs by his side with M-16s aimed directly at Alice.

Before she could raise her own weapon, Isaacs said, "Stop."

And she did.

"Did you kill her?' he asked

Alice shook her head.

Isaacs frowned deeply but said, "Come with me." He turned around and walked down the hallway. Obediently, Alice followed. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't stop from following Isaacs. Her legs would not obey instructions. Her arms however, did, as she tried to raise them and surprised herself by succeeding. Immediately, she shot one of the guards, then the other. But when she tried to aim the weapon's muzzle at Isaacs, she couldn't.

At the sound of the shots, Isaacs turned around. "Fascinating," he said, showing absolutely no concern for his fallen employees. "Lower your weapon. Take no action without my express instruction."

Alice lowered her weapon. She couldn't raise it again, but she made her mouth move.

"Is the same thing happening to Sam?" Alice asked, wondering if the anti-virus she received had changed her like it did Alice. She suspected, but couldn't tell.

Isaacs frowned. "Sadly, no. The only reason I am able to track her is because of a strand of hair that was hers that I found on you. I was also surprised to find out that she holds the same capabilities of you."

"What?!"

"Oh yes. She just doesn't know it yet. Although somehow we are unable to track her at the moment; she's fighting it off without even knowing."

Alice frowned deeply. That fucker. Not only did he mess with Alice herself, but he had gotten Sam involved somehow.

Then an alarm went off, cutting off Alice's thoughts.

Isaacs pulled a radio out of his lab coat. "What's going on?"

"_Intruders, sir,"_ said a voice over the speaker. _"They followed Project Alice through the checkpoint. It's the rest of the strike team."_

"Dammit," muttered Isaacs. He looked at Alice, then said into the radio, "Stop them, whatever it takes."

Alice turned and ran.

She didn't intend to, but she couldn't stop. She heard Isaacs make a noise behind her, but he said nothing else. He hadn't intended that instruction for her, but she had responded anyhow. Apparently he saw the benefit and decided to let her go.

Alice ran towards the entrance. She arrived to see a limping Kash, an angry Carlos, and a lot of bodies on the floor, one of which was Boogie's. Of Carly and L.J. there was no sign.

"Alice!" Carlos cried upon sighting her. "What the fuck's going on?"

"Carlos, you've got to get out of here!" Her arms rose, pointing her weapon right at Carlos's face. She lowered it a second later. Isaacs's programming was wearing off. At least, _for now._

"Get _out_ of her, Carlos!" she said. Looking at Kash, she added, "Get him a medic, but leave here _now."_

"Not without you."

"_Yes,_ without me. Just trust me, okay? If you don't leave now, Carly could get shot again."

Carlos's eyes widened. "They shot Carly?"

"No, but they almost did!" It wasn't entirely a lie. "Any they'll end up killing you. Get _out_ of here!"

As Alice finished her sentence, Carly rounded the corner, her MP-5 blazing, yelling as she fired.

"God dammit, Carlos, she wants us gone; let's be gone! I don't want--"

"We can't lose her, too. If we do--"

"If we stay here, we all die!" she shouted back.

Four security guards came running around the corner behind Carly, and Alice proceeded to shoot them down in succession, blowing the head off the forth one before the first one even hit the ground.

"Go!" Alice shouted.

Carly was already heading out. But Carlos kept staring at Alice.

The two of them had been through hell together, saved each other's life a dozen times over. Alice never had many friends, and the few she'd had, she'd lost. Most recently, she'd almost killed one by her own hands. Never mind that it was at Isaac's direction, it was still her finger that almost pulled the trigger that should've ended Carly Shay's life. If this was going to happen, she'd end up killing someone.

"If you ever find Sam, protect her with your life. Same goes with Carly," Alice added. They couldn't let anything happen to Sam. If Isaacs managed to get a hold of Sam, or herself again, they'd all be dead, and so would the rest of the world.

Carlos must've seen _something_ in Alice's eyes, because he finally looked away. "Fine, let's move!" He joined Carly in heading for the exit, dragging Kash along. Alice ran in the other direction.

She just needed to make it to a room with a computer and stay away from Isaacs. Without his direct instruction, she could fight this, but she had to fix things so he could never give direct instructions again. Which meant not finding her again. Another reason to stay away from people.

Alice frowned, realizing that Isaacs had taken from her the only method she had for helping people by forcing her to go off the grid and away from the only people in the world she could allow herself to trust.

Asshole.

She found a computer terminal in an empty room and started working...

* * *

**Just to note, I like to throw in little things about myself in my stories, for those who haven't caught on. Ex: Louisiana Tech reference, that's where I go to school, Van Halen, my favorite music. Other things like what I like, people I know (Finson is my brother's last name), and other stuff. Also threw in a tiny reference to myself here w/ the character Kash (my nickname). Send me a message and I'll see if I can throw in a small reference to ya. Cool?**


	21. iPlay RE: Extinction Four

**Hey guys! Sry for the insanely long update time. i've been busy with college lately. But now I'm on break, so that means more writing time. This chapter is about Spencer and Freddie. Hit count is now up to 5,648!!!! Again I never expected this many. Again sorry for the wait. But anyway, read, review, and enjoy! Next chapter will be up very soon! (possibly later 2nite)**  


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil, or an iPhone!! Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-)

**Chapter Four**

Spencer had stopped noticing long ago when the Hummer ran over one of the zomboids. Freddie started calling them that as an alternate to _zombies_, simply because you couldn't take the word seriously. It drew up bad images of horror movies and video games. Zombies were supposed to be fictional.

The problem was that here they were very real. Walking, rotting, feeding corpses that threatened to slaughter you if you weren't smart enough. And they were growing in numbers, a complete opposite of what the world's population seemed to be doing; shrinking. A part of Spencer believed that the three of them and the group they were headed to meet were the last ones left.

It took a while for him and Freddie to get used to what was going on, but eventually they caught on. Freddie thought this was an insane dream, and for a while Spencer had to agree, but that idea was tossed out when a week went by, then a month, and now, they'd lost track of time. Spencer always wondered what happened to his sister and Sam. Were they in this alternate reality thing also, or were they back home? Spencer didn't know anymore. But he always wondered, the thought never leaving his or Freddie's mind.

"How close are we Freddie?" Claire asked to Freddie, who was in the backseat of the Hummer with two MacBooks.

"About fifteen minutes. They're just outside of Phoenix." He responded, looking up from the computers.

"Hopefully these guys are better than the last ones." Spencer said. Claire and Freddie nodded.

The last time they had responded to a call over the radio, it was a set up. They were ambushed by a group of guys who wanted nothing but their stash of supplies. They escaped, but lost half of their supplies, because then they had two vehicles, but the latter was blown up.

"This time we're going to be prepared if that happens again." Claire commented, reaching under her seat and drawing out a Colt. She then reached in the glove box and drew out an Uzi, which she handed to Spencer, who set it on the dashboard.

"Can I try out a weapon this time?" Freddie asked, smiling.

"NO," said Spencer and Claire at the same time. They looked at each other and Spencer couldn't help but smirk while Freddie frowned in the background.

"You're gonna stay in the car like you always do," responded Spencer, seeing Freddie's frown.

"Why?" Freddie said in a slightly whiney voice.

"'Cause, if something happens to us, you can take the truck and bail."

"That's your reason every time I ask about it." said Freddie.

"Yea, and it's a damn good one," retorted Claire, frowning slightly. Freddie caught the tone of her voice and decided to drop the matter. Instead he turned towards his MacBook, which was flashing. He clicked on the screen and saw they were now only about five minutes away from their destination.

"Kay, were about five minutes from the meet location. Should I radio in?" he asked, looking towards the front.

"No, I'll take care of it," said Claire as she picked up the radio and clicked it on, speaking into it.

"This is Redfield. Were about five minutes from your location, do you copy?"

There was some static, and then a deep voice answered.

"_Roger that, we can see your dust trail from our current location."_

Claire clicked the radio and responded, "Copy that. I have a request though."

"_What's that?"_

"I want to meet only with you. The rest or your people hold back a few yards behind, and mine will do the same."

There was a little bit of a pause as the person on the other side of the radio thought.

"_I see you don't trust us in saying that we're friendly."_

Claire didn't falter. "Honestly no, not after the last contact I experienced."

A chuckle could be heard on the other end. _"That's okay, we respect that. We'll be seeing you.'_

"Yea you will." Claire responded, clicking the radio off.

The rest of the ride was in silence as the three of them prepared for their meeting with the mysterious people. Spencer was still driving while Claire put on a utility belt filled with extra ammo, and Freddie prepared his tech equipment in case he had to move. A few minutes later they reached the destination, where they could see a lone figure standing out in the open, with a group of vehicles about a hundred yards behind.

"The man was true to his word," Spencer commented has he turned off the Hummer and grabbed his Uzi from the dashboard.

"True, but still be prepared for anything," Claire responded.

"I got ya covered," Spencer said.

Claire holstered her Colt as she opened her door and got out, and was immediately hit with the sun's rays. Arizona was always hot, and today was no different. Claire was already slightly sweating as she approached the figure a few yards away. As she got closer the man raised his arms to show he was unarmed. Seeing this, Claire relaxed a little, but not enough to be caught off guard.

Claire was the first to speak.

"You didn't even know who we were, yet you came out here unarmed."

The man chuckled. "I trust my judgment. I see you don't."

"Not yet." Claire responded.

Again the man chuckled. "I'm Carlos Olivera by the way."

Claire instantly recognized the name and immediately knew she could trust the man. Olivera was part of the small group who escaped Raccoon. Claire had heard many stories of him and his escape group helping anyone they could. She fully relaxed.

"God damn, never thought we'd find somebody friendly." She said, holstering her Colt. She held out her hand. "I'm Redfield." Carlos shook her hand and said, "Pleasure." Claire then turned around and gave Spencer the thumbs up, which meant it was all good. Carlos did the same to his group of people.

"So let's get down to business." Claire said after she motioned to Spencer to bring over the Hummer to her, then she continued. "I have two others with me, and we're running low on supplies. Can you help us?"

Carlos didn't miss a beat. "We total about thirty in all, and we're pretty much in the same boat you are. We could use your leadership. Carly is having a tough time keeping everyone's moral up."

"What makes you thing I would be a good leader?" questioned Claire.

Carlos just smiled. "Trust me."

Claire smirked as Spencer pulled up to the two of them. Claire motioned towards the backseat. "Get in, unless you want to walk back." Carlos smiled as he got into the backseat with Freddie and Claire got in the front seat just as Spencer took off towards the other convoy.

"Olivera." said Carlos, turning towards Freddie and holding out his hand.

"Freddie, and the guy driving is my friend Spencer," Freddie responded shaking his hand. Spencer looked in the rearview mirror and said, "Yea, that's me! I'll be your chauffer for the day!" Carlos laughed at the goofy grin Spencer had.

A minute later, they reached the convoy that Carlos was in charge of. Several of them had their weapons drawn, which didn't surprise Spencer at all. What did surprise though was the girl who was leaning against the side of a large truck, looking down at the ground. Spencer almost ran into one of the other parked vehicles as he did a double take.

As Claire and Carlos got out of the car to meet the rest of the people, Freddie commented, "Wow, that girl look a LOT like Carly, just with shorter hair…"

Spencer had to agree. "Yea, I was thinking the same thing dude. I'm going to find out who she is so I can keep my sanity in check."

"You do that. I'm going with Claire." Freddie said as he opened his door and made his way out.

"Ah, what the hell," said Spencer as he shrugged his shoulders as he was getting out of the car. As he slammed the door shut, the girl who was looking down looked up at the noise. Spencer caught a look at her and stopped dead in his tracks. He rubbed and blinked his eyes several times to make sure he was really seeing who he thought he was, but she was still there. The girl also looked shocked. When Spencer heard her say quietly, "Spencer? Is that you?", Spencer now knew who she was.

"Carly!!" he shouted as he ran to her and gave her a giant hug, lifting her off her feet. "I can't believe it's you!!" he said, almost shouting in excitement.

"Oh my god! Spencer! What are you doing here?!" she said, equally excited.

"I honestly don't know. I should be asking the same of you." He replied, finally putting her down.

"It's a long story." Carly said. She was about to say something else when a loud booming voice cut her off.

"Back off motherfucker! Nobody touches our lady 'less you wanna die!" said a black man as he raised his fist, but Carly stopped him.

"Relax L.J. he's my brother." She said in a calm voice.

L.J. smiled. "Shit, my bad girl. I ain't know!"

"No problem L.J." responded Carly.

"Freddie's here also." noted Spencer.

"Really?" Carly said, looking around. She spotted Freddie talking to a blonde girl about his age. "Oh, I see him; he's over by K-Mart."

"Where? I don't see a K-Mart anywhere!" Spencer said, looking around wildly while Carly laughed.

"No, K-Mart is a nickname of a girl we found a while back." Carly clarified.

"Oh…" said Spencer. "So, is Sam here also?" he said, changing the subject.

Carly's smile instantly faded and instead she looked away, frowning sadly. Seeing this, Spencer frowned also.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Carly began to cry slightly.

"I'll handle it," said L. Carly, watching the whole conversation, knowing how sensitive she was about 'that' subject. Carly nodded in thanks to L.J. as he began to tell Spencer.

"Okay, so this is how all this shit went down…"

Carly tried to stay strong as she thought about Sam.

_God, Sam, Where are you?"_


	22. iPlay RE: Extinction Five

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter which contains Jill and Sam, along with somebody else (read 2 find out). I said I would get this one out quickly. I was hoping it would be a little shorter, but quality came first, so more words were written. Hit count is now 5,842! As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

**Another note: I have plans to write another fic with the iCarly cast soon, so look for that to be posted possibly later today or tomorrow. I just have to finish researching! (yes I research for my stories, hopefully that's not too nerdy!)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil, or an iPhone!! Just a copy of the games and the movies!! (and now an iCarly mousepad!!) No lawsuits plz!! l:-)

**Chapter 5**

As Jill drove the Prius through the remains of Salt Lake City, she found herself without a glimmer of hope; actually the only glimmer of anything she had was the snoring Sam in the seat next to her. Sooner or later, Jill supposed they would have to settle somewhere eventually, try to wait this whole thing out, but they'd yet found anywhere worth staying.

They'd done the best they could—helping out the occasional group of survivors—but eventually they were overcome by the onslaught of zombies, and Jill used Sam's excellent instincts to know when it was time to leave. Those instincts had enabled them to be two of the few surviving citizens of Raccoon City, and these instincts had kept them up and running ever since.

As time went on, they began to work their way east, hoping to run into Carlos or Carly, or, God help her, L.J. They had heard that Alice had separated herself from the group, but that was through secondhand information.

The last time Jill heard from Carlos was right after she and Sam teamed up with the Feds. They were able to obtain some information through them at the time. This is also when Jill and Sam learned that Carlos and the others were headed east. The gig with the Feds didn't last long. Jill and Sam helped out when they could, but as the government collapsed under the weight of the zombies, it became clear that everyone would be left to fend for themselves. But Jill and Sam kept surviving by always moving, learning that the best advantage over the massive number of zombies was speed. They also learned the hard way that stopping in a big city was a very bad idea.

Jill flinched as the radio crackled to life. Through the static, Jill could make out a hysterical woman.

"_This is KLKB transmitting on emergency frequency. We have people here in need of urgent medical attention. We've taken refuge in the TV station at the edge of town. We're surrounded, and we need help. Can anybody help us? Please!!"_

Just as Jill switched off the radio, Sam began to stir.

"What was that—where are we?" Sam asked groggily.

"We're in Salt Lake, and someone just radioed in for help." Jill responded.

"Are we going to help them?" Sam asked.

Jill paused. She didn't want to stop at the moment, but it had been several weeks since they last saw a live person. And with the west coast rapidly approaching, they were running out of real estate.

"Yea, I guess. Get your gear ready. We might have to go in heavy this time." Jill said.

At that, Sam smiled. "Heavy it is then."

Jill smirked. She had taught Sam how to use a large arsenal of weapons, and Sam was very good with all types. Her aim rivaled that of a professional marksman, and she was very quick on her feet. So quick that Jill guessed that Sam could give Alice a run for her money. Jill couldn't help but wonder how Sam had obtained her insane speed…

**--**

They reached the station fifteen minutes later. Sam was the first to get out and take a look. Jill said that the person on the radio said they were surrounded, but yet Sam saw no evidence of undead anywhere. Thanks to that fucking vaccine she'd been given in Raccoon, she could sense the T-Virus, and there was only a faint whiff of it here. Sam also attributed her excellent aim and speed to the vaccine, because she knew that normally these things weren't possible. But _anything_ was possible these days.

Off in the distance, Sam could hear what sounded like a bike approaching rapidly. Another gift of the vaccine: enhanced hearing. So Sam pointed this out to Jill, where now they could see a dust trail coming up from the bike that was approaching. Jill motioned for Sam to take up a defensive position as Jill did herself. Sam had a funny feeling of knowing who was on the bike, and when the bike approached and the rider got off, Sam confirmed her suspicions.

"Alice!" Sam shouted. Alice looked in her direction and smirked.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing here, and where's Jill?" she asked as she approached Sam.

"I'm here," said Jill, showing herself from her hiding spot. She approached Alice and held out her hand. Alice gave her a quick look over and shook the outstretched hand.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Alice, getting straight to business.

"Got a call over the radio asking for help." Jill said, pointing to the station. Alice nodded her head.

"Same."

"Let's get this shit done and over with," Jill said, again pointing towards the station.

"Alright, I'll take point." Alice said, already moving towards the doors.

Jill and Sam followed close behind, their weapons at the ready. Alice easily knocked down the front door with a swift kick. Inside was an empty lobby, with blood strewn on the walls and floor. A whimpering sound caught Sam's attention, so she moved slowly into the next room, followed by Alice then Jill. Sam stepped over some equipment towards the whimpering noise in the corner of the room.

"My baby…" It was same woman from the radio call.

The woman was cradling a dirty blanket in her arms. She looked up at Sam, tears covering her face, and held out the bundle.

"Help my baby."

Her shotgun still in hand, Sam reached out and took the bundle. It felt like dead weight, and now Sam didn't want to look. But instead, she pulled back the blanket to reveal something she wasn't expecting.

She'd been handed a doll.

Before Sam could formulate a response to the crazy woman, she looked up to see that the woman had her own shotgun raised. Sam dropped the doll to raise her shotgun before she realized that there were more of them. Sam looked around and saw five more people had their weapons trained onto Alice and Jill, who didn't even have time to draw their own weapons.

"You bitch, you dropped my baby,' the woman said with a nasty smile.

"Should've seen this coming." Sam shook her head.

"Yea, you should've. Ralph?" Three of the men lowered their weapons and draw out a pair of handcuffs. "Our pleasure."

The man named Ralph walked up to Sam and slammed her over a desk as he slipped on the cuffs while the other two cuffed Jill and Alice. "You three are the prettiest fish we've seen in'a while."

Sam confirmed that this was a bust all the way; standard procedure for these freaks. One of the men approached Alice, eying her arsenal of weapons. "Look at these; these fish are packing." Ralph, who Sam assumed was the ring leader, unsheathed a large blade, which he then placed on the tip of Sam's shirt, just under her neck. "Let's see what _else_ these fish are packing."

Looking at Ralph straight in the eyes, Sam said, "I wouldn't do that." This gained her a slap across the face. "Shut your mouth bitch!" Sam barely flinched from the impact. Ralph smiled and once again placed the blade on Sam's shirt to cut it open. But before he could do so, Sam reared one foot back and brought it up with a powerful kick right to Ralph's nose.

"The woman ran toward him as he fell to the ground. "Ralph! Ralph!' She knelt down, felt his neck, then looked up at Sam with a murderous expression. "Jesus, he's _dead_."

Sam shrugged as best as she could. "I warned him."

The woman raised her shotgun. "You fucking _bitch!_"

"Hey!" This time it was Jill who spoke. "You're going to have to fuck with us before you do anything to her."

The woman considered this for a second, and then lowered her shotgun. "Okay then. You," she said, pointing at Alice, "You look like you can put up a fight. Eddie?" One of the men grabbed Alice and began pushing her to another room. "We're going to enjoy this, and so are your friends. They're going to watch you die."

**--**

Sam watched as the one named Eddie tossed Alice down into a hole in the floor. From her position, Sam could barely make out Alice because of the little amount of light. There were several wires hanging from the ceiling, which obscured her view even more. But she saw Alice glance over at a pile of bones next to her. Sam would've freaked out already, but Alice was a cool customer, not even flinching.

The woman walked to edge of the pit and tossed down the keys to the cuffs. Alice scrambled towards the keys as quickly as she could, and she ended up backing what Sam thought was another wall. But when a snarling face with a bloody snout rammed into the cage, Alice quickly backed away.

One of the men muttered, "Was startin' to wonder if _anything'd_ spook her."

The woman smiled evilly. "This will even more," she motioned toward the other two men. "Let 'em loose!"

"What the fuck are those?" Jill questioned.

Sam looked to see four T-Virus plagued dogs had been released. They were missing most of their skin, and were covered in blood. Alice was furiously fiddling with the keys to the cuffs.

"That's it! Fuck her up!" shouted the woman.

Then Alice went into what Sam called Beast Mode.

The cuffs fell to the ground, and Alice got up and began some serious moves. The dogs leapt at her all at once, but she jumped out of the way, running along the wall to her left. She then did herself some backflips, a couple of side jumps, and then at the end she swung around the support beams. Barking, the dogs kept trying to jump, but they couldn't reach Alice as she continued to swing alongside the support beams.

"The fuck she doin' with them cables?" asked one of the men.

Sam hadn't noticed the cables, but when one of the men mentioned it, Sam figured out what Alice was trying to do. She was somehow tying the dogs _to_ the cables. The dogs fiercely snarled and tugged at the cables, but they went nowhere. Alice leaned against the wall, sighing. Sam noticed something. Only _three_ of the dogs were tied up. The last dog was incognito.

Out of nowhere, the last dog leapt at Alice's back. At the last second though, Alice whirred around and slammed her fist into the dog's head. It fell to the ground, not moving. It was definitely dead. Sam mentally cheered.

"We may have to shoot the whores ourselves," the woman said. Then the ground shuddered.

"What the fuck?" stated Eddie.

Jill and Sam looked down to see that the dogs were pulling against the pillars, and the pillars were moving!"

"Get up against the wall!" Jill shouted to Sam in particular, but the others also took her advice. Just as Sam scooted back, the floor gave way not more than three feet in front of her. One of the guys was hanging onto a light fixture in the middle of the room as he dangled in the air.

"Shit, look!" said the woman pointing down at the floor.

Sam looked over and saw that the floor had collapsed right into the pit where Alice was, forming sort of a ramp. Then Sam realized something else.

Sam leaned over to Jill and whispered, "Alice can run up that ramp, but so can those dogs," Jill's eyes widened as she too realized this. "We need to move." Jill simply said. The two looked around, and Jill spotted a glass window that lead to the room next to this one. Jill motioned towards the window, saying to Sam, "Follow my lead."

With just enough running room left, Jill was able to stand up, charge the window, leap, and bust right through it. A second later Sam did the same thing, only there was no glass this time as she flew through the empty window, landing hard onto the floor in the next room.

Just like Sam predicted, Alice ran right up the ramp, and leapt onto another light fixture, then swung up to the grid on the ceiling. A second later, the dogs followed her up, and began attacking the first prey they saw, which were the woman and the other men.

**--**

Sam didn't have to watch to know what was happening to the people in the other room as she could hear them being ripped apart. She thought she was going to be sick to her stomach, but she managed to hold it in, getting that nasty taste in her mouth. Jill motioned for Sam to stay quiet as the dogs finished up their meals. Because the dogs didn't see Sam or Jill leap through the window, they detected no more targets and made their way out of the station and into the open world, looking for more prey. A moment later, Alice dropped down from the ceiling.

"Are you two okay?" she asked, looking them over.

"Yea, we're fine. Nice moves back there." Sam commented. Alice nodded.

"Whatever. Can we just get the fuck outta here before something else happens?" Jill commented, desperately wanting to leave. Alice nodded, and the three of them made their way out of the studio, careful to bypass the room with the dead people.

They made it outside where the Prius and Alice's bike still sat. Noticing the bike, Sam ran over and inspected it with eagerness, turning towards Alice.

"Is this a BMW K1200?" Sam asked.

"Where the hell'd you find _that_?" asked Jill, equally impressed.

Alice smiled. "Found it in Joliet. The previous owner had no use for it."

"I bet not," Sam commented. "Can I drive it?" she asked, smiling widely.

"I don't mind--'' "Absolutely not--'' said Alice and Jill at the same time. Jill looked at Alice, then back at Sam.

"No fucking way you're driving that thing." She stated. Sam gave Jill one of those pouty faces that were hard to deny. Jill grunted while Alice laughed.

"Oh, come on Jill. Let the kid live a little. It's not like there's going to be anybody to stop her," Jill still looked doubtful, so Alice continued, "Besides, I need a good resting anyways."

Jill still wasn't convinced. Jill enjoyed driving the Prius. And with all the supplies stashed in the car, she was able to easily keep guard of everything. She didn't want to admit, but she _did_ want to see if Sam could handle the bike. Looking over at Sam's pathetic face, Jill finally gave in.

"Fine. But the first fuck-up I see from you on that bike, you're going back to driving the fucking Prius young lady."

Sam rushed to Jill and gave her a hug. "Thank you, and yes, I can handle it." Sam ran back towards the bike and mounted it.

Jill leaned over to Alice and said quietly, "What makes you think she can handle that thing?"

Alice smirked, remembering that Sam had almost the same amount of strength that Alice did, which was a lot, thanks to that vaccine of hers. "Trust me." Alice said. This was confirmed when Sam revved up the bike and immediately took off a short distance down the dirt road, leaving a huge cloud of dust right on Jill and Alice. After a few hundred feet, Sam stopped and yelled, "Hey! You guys coming or not!?"

Jill looked shocked, while Alice wasn't surprised at all.

"Yeaaa," Alice said slowly, "I think that answers your question."


	23. iPlay RE: Extinction Six

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you all. Some confrontations and serious battles are coming soon, but this is kind of a filler, but necessary, chapter. I had to write this chapter from scratch as I left my notes at home (Yes, I make notes!) Don't expect anything new for about two weeks, because I'm in school, but I do have Christmas break in two weeks. Hit count is now up to 6,452! As always, thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming. Read on!**

**(Another note: I am going to try to personally respond to each review I get from now on.)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil, or an iPhone!! Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-0

**Chapter Six**

Claire pulled the yellow Hummer to the side of the road as she passed a large billboard, reaching for the radio in the process.

"Is this it?" she asked.

There was a brief moment of static before the response came from Carlos, _"Yea, this is the one."_

Claire watched as the rest of the convoy pulled over, surrounding the billboard. Carlos, L.J, and Carly emerged from the last vehicle in the convoy, an abandoned oil tanker driven by a trucker they met in Texas. The three were already headed towards the large billboard, and Carlos was the first one to begin climbing it towards the top, which was several feet in the air.

They were here to scout out a motel to see if they could gather any supplies from it. Running dangerously short, they were willing to stop anywhere to meet their needs. As always, Carlos, L.J, and Carly were sent ahead to do the scouting. Spencer had raised hell, not wanting to put Carly in the way, but she refused, saying that she always went with them to do this kind of work. Being the last three of the original group, they had formed a special bond.

"_This is Claire Redfield's convoy. Location, the Desert Trail Motel. Broadcasting for any survivors. Is there anyone in there?"_

Spencer heard Freddie calling out the standard radio call as he exited the Hummer, approaching Claire's side. As usual, Freddie's radio call was met with silence.

"_Broadcasting for any survivors. Is anybody in there?"_ Freddie tried again, only to be met with silence again.

"Keep trying Freddie," Claire spoke into the radio as she turned to meet Spencer.

-----

"Seems quiet," Carlos said, handing the pair of binoculars to L.J.

"Yeah, don't they always?" L.J. responded, looking into the binoculars for a second before letting Carly take a look. She could hear Freddie's radio calls over her headset as she took a good look at the motel off in the distance. Seeing no movement, she put down the binoculars and radio to Claire and her brother, "Guys, it looks clear. Should we go in?"

She heard Claire sigh. _"It's your call Carly."_

Carly looked to Carlos and L.J. "She said it's our call."

Carlos nodded his head, as did L.J. Carly also nodded and said, "Alright. Let's do it."

-----

Carly, Carlos, and L.J. approached the motel in the Hummer, stopping a few feet from the entrance, were the three then piled out. They all took a good look at the motel, which was half buried in sand, and looked like it was on its last limb. Carlos took point as the three approached the entrance and entered.

"I'm gonna get me a room. I'll take a waterbed, a Jacuzzi… then I'm gonna rent me a porno." L.J. said when they entered the lobby. Carly cracked a smile as did Carlos, who shook his head slightly. The lobby was looked as bad as the outside did. There were papers scattered everywhere, with dust and sand covering most of the other things as well. Seeing that the motel changed here, going to the left and right, they decided to split up. Carlos would take the right while L.J. and Carly would take the left.

L.J. led Carly to the left into a dark walkway. Carly pulled out and turned on her flashlight to give her and L.J. some direction. Looking around, they saw several doors on each side of the hallway. L.J. tried the door to his right while Carly tried the one to her left. Discovering them locked they continued on, trying each door. L.J. finally managed to get the last door opened, and he then motioned to Carly. They both approached the door as L.J. slowly opened it, the door creaking loudly.

Carly pointed the flashlight into the room. The window was shattered, and most of the furniture was overturned. Just as the two were about to fully enter the room, a zombified cop leapt from an unseen space to their left. Carly screamed and backed off as the zombie grabbed hold of L.J. and tried to bite him. Carly couldn't shoot the thing because it was too close to L.J, so she ran up and kicked the zombie several times managing to get it to fall to the floor, where L.J. then twisted the thing's neck, ending the short confrontation.

"Shit!" L.J. said as he sat down onto the bed to catch his breath. "Dats' why I fuckin' hate cops!" Carly sat down next to him, also trying to catch her breath. "Amen," she said. They sat for a few seconds, finally catching their breaths. L.J. decided to lift his head again.

"What the fuck!" he shouted.

Carly looked up at L.J's shout and saw a half naked zombified woman quickly approaching them. Carly stood up and fired her handgun in the direction of the woman. Instead of hitting the woman, Carly shattered the reflection of her. The zombified woman then grabbed Carly from behind, making Carly lose her gun in the process as she was thrown onto the bed. L.J. instantly leapt up and fired at the woman, hitting her in the back a couple times, but the thing just shrugged it off. As the zombie lunged towards Carly to take a bite, Carly kicked in square in the face, getting it to loosen the grip it held on her. Carly then watched the zombie get spammed with bullets as blood sprayed all over herself as the thing fell over dead. The two looked around quickly to spot Carlos in the doorway, holding his now smoking automatic. Carly sighed deeply.

"_What happened, you guys okay?" _Carly heard Claire over the headset.

"Yeah, it's all clear," Carlos responded.

-----

Claire and Spencer waived the other convoy vehicles forward as they approached the motel. Spencer approached the back of the school bus which held the majority of other survivors and helped them out.

"Spread out and look for anything of use. Food, gas, ammo, you guys know what to do." He stated. When the last person was off the bus, he entered the motel to see L.J. being examined by the convoy's paramedic, a young attractive black woman. Spencer then turned to Carly to see her covered in blood as she tried to rid herself of it.

Spencer rushed over to his sister's side and said, "Jesus, are you okay?!"

Carly looked a little shaken, but still grinned nervously. "Yea, I'm fine. Had a run-in with a zombified cop and his prostitute."

"You like playing rough, huh?" asked the paramedic, Betty, to L.J., who's head was bleeding slightly.

"I've had worse. But you've always been gentle with me girl." L.J. responded, grinning painfully.

Seeing L.J. trying to flirt, Carlos then said, "Oh god. I'm leaving." Carly winked back at L.J. as she and Spencer followed Carlos out of the motel.

As soon as they exited, Spencer helped Carly wipe the rest of her blood off her face. "See, this is why I hate it when you go on these scout thingies. You could've gotten hurt, you know!" Spencer said critically to his sister. Carly just sighed, knowing he was right.

"There's no point in telling you not to though, because you always go with them." Spencer said, sighing, as he finished cleaning off the rest of the crap that riddled Carly's face. He then noticed a slightly dirty necklace that she was wearing that he had never noticed before. Pointing to it, he said, "Hey, where'd you get that from?"

Carly's cocky grin was immediately replaced with a sad frown as she looked down and fiddled with the heart shaped necklace, remembering that it was the one she found in the labs while looking for the vaccine for Sam. She wore it because it was an exact replica of the one Sam wore, except the colors were different. Recalling the memories, Carly whispered, "Sam…"

Spencer immediately frowned. "You miss her, don't you?" he said. He knew he was treading dangerous water, but hopefully talking about it would help things.

"I love her, and I miss her a lot!" Carly cried, burying her head into Spencer's shoulder. Carly earlier had revealed to both Spencer and Freddie that she was in love with Sam, and in more than just a best friends' way. Spencer and Freddie both had absolutely no problem with this, but because of the current situation, Spencer at the time gave Carly "the talk" about sex and "other" things.

Spencer frowned even more, but said, "I know you do, and so do I. She's out there somewhere, and we're going to find her. I promise."

Just as he said this, Freddie rounded the corner. "Hey guys, what…" he stopped mid sentence at seeing Spencer and Carly. Spencer mouthed the word _'Sam'_ while waving Freddie over, who then joined in on the hug, which lasted several minutes.

-----

"_This is Claire Redfield's convoy. Location, the Desert Trail Motel. Lat. 35, Long. 114. Calling any survivors."_

Alice sighed and turned off the radio, cutting off the transmission.

Jill, Sam, and herself had made camp about a hundred miles outside of Las Vegas alongside the interstate. It was about midnight, and Sam had already fallen asleep next to the campfire that Jill had formed. Alice and Jill were still up, not being able to sleep. They talked some bullshit for a while, sharing experiences and such. But currently, they were going over their current strategies and plans.

Jill sighed angrily will looking down at a map.

"What about here?" she said, pointing down towards the map.

Alice shook her head. "I've been there already. It's a ghost in a shell, totally empty."

Jill looked the map over again, pointing to another location. "Well, what about here?"

Again, Alice shook her head. "Same story."

Jill growled and threw the map in frustration. "God damn son of a bitch! There's nowhere else to go!"

Alice sighed, "Well, not exactly." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a roughed-up red notebook and flipped through it until she found what she was looking for. She then presented it to a curious Jill, who then took a few seconds to look it over. After she was done, her eyes were wide.

"You've got to be shitting me. Are you suggesting…"

Alice nodded. "No, I am not shitting you. And yes, I think we should seriously consider it."

Jill didn't look to happy. "Alaska, of all places? No way we're doing that."

Alice sighed. "Judging by what is written, it says that the virus hasn't reached there yet because it's isolated. They're stocked full of food, supplies, and gas. No undead!"

Jill wasn't buying it for a minute. "These reports are several months old! For all we know, this could be defunct information by now! No fucking way we're going to use the rest of our supplies on what could possibly be nothing!"

"I know it's not the best chance in the world, but at least it's _something._ We need to do something, and I feel this is the best thing for us, especially Sam." responded Alice to Jill's rebuttal.

Jill didn't want to admit that Alice was right, but she was. All nearby locations were totally empty, and there was no way in hell they were going to traipse into Vegas. That was suicide. But so was the plan that Alice was proposing. Jill looked over to the sleeping form of Sam, who was oddly smiling. Jill didn't give a damn what happened to herself. What she cared about most was keeping Sam alive. She made it her duty to protect Carly and Sam when she first met them, and she was not about to back out of that duty just yet.

"Since when has Sam been your main priority?" Jill asked, her tone rising a bit.

Alice frowned. She did not feel like getting into this conversation with Jill, but knowing that the former cop would never stop pushing the subject, she forced herself to tell.

"Okay, to make a long story short, the last run in I had with Isaacs, I asked him about Sam. He told me that she basically has the same sort of abilities that I have. Increased speed, agility, strength, same killer instincts."

"What?!" Jill almost shouted.

"I shit you not."

Jill paused, looking over at Sam, who was now fidgeting and mumbling in her sleep. Jill turned back towards Alice. "Since you can do all the shit you say, can you… uh… _see_ what she's dreaming about?"

Alice frowned as she concentrated on Sam to see what was currently bothering her. After about a minute of study, she turned back towards Jill, who looked intrigued.

"She's having a nightmare about Raccoon." Alice said flatly, frowning.

Jill also frowned, but decided to press a little more. "Well, what was she smiling about earlier?"

Alice smirked. "It was something erotic. That's all I have to say about that."

Jill's eyes widened like saucers.

They spent the next hour discussing more strategies and listening to the various radio calls that that were being sent out by Claire's convoy, Sam squirming and mubling in her sleep the whole time.

"You want something to eat?" asked Jill, standing up and heading towards the Prius. Alice nodded her head in thanks as she continued to study the notebook. Jill approached the car, but something was amiss about it.

"Uhh, Alice… why the hell is the Prius floating ten feet in the air?"

Alice raised her head and dropped her notebook in surprise

Both the bike and the car were hovering about ten feet in the air. Alice approached Jill's side and stared off in wonder.

"What's going on?" Jill asked, finally finding her voice after about a minute. Alice pointed to a still sleeping Sam, who's eyelids were twitching furiously.

"Maybe we should wake her…" Alice pointed out.

Jill then rushed over and shook Sam with a light force.

Sam shot up, clutching a nearby rock in her hand as she tried to attack, but Jill stopped her. A moment later, there was a loud crash as the two vehicles came down to earth. Sam looked around in bewilderment.

"Wha-- what happened…" she trailed off, looking at Jill. The woman could only shrug her shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"You were having a nightmare. Because of your "abilities", you somehow used telepathy and lifted the cars into the air." Alice flatly explained.

Sam was shocked. "But how is that possible?"

"I can do the same thing. You have the same abilities that I have."

Sam just sighed heavily, not really surprised. She looked at the bike and the Prius, which now lied in ruins. She then flopped onto her back, tossing the rock she was holding, which flew about seventy yards.

"So, what to be do now?"

-----

**Undisclosed Location**

"_Doctor?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_My sensors have detected a peak in psionic activity. Both alpha and beta wave."_

"_From number 87?"_

"_No, the activity is not from one of the clones. It occurred from outside the complex."_

_The doctor in question turned his head slightly surprised._

"_That's not possible."_

"_My sensors were quite clear. Massive psionic was detected fifteen minutes ago… centered on a desert location."_

_The doctor leaned back in his chair with a large smile._


	24. iPlay RE: Extinction Seven

**Here we go with another chapter. I had a hell of a time with this one, as I will explain more at the bottom. Anyway, thanx for the reviews, as I had many last chapter. Hit count is now 6,901! If you haven't checked out my new story **_iRun_** yet, then try to do that soon. As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil, or an iPhone!! Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-0_

**Extinction Seven**

Sam looked up at the sun through her aviator sunglasses, wanting to curse the sun a thousand times over. But she didn't have to, because Jill was already taking care of that.

"God damn it is hot out here. I hate the fucking sun!" Jill complained, trying to shield her own eyes while looking up into the sky.

"Agreed," commented Alice, who was wearing aviator goggles.

Sam was going to comment, but her mind was elsewhere at the moment.

Because their previous modes of transportation were ruined after Sam's 'mind blowing' experience last night, the three were now forced into trekking through the desert sand dunes on foot. With no supplies or gas, Alice had decided it was best if they headed towards Claire's convoy, which was camped a few miles away from them.

Sam was tired as hell, as she had stayed up the rest of the night, too wired to go to sleep. For one, she felt guilty for fucking things up. Jill had told her a million times that it wasn't her fault, but she still didn't feel any better. So for the rest of the night, she toyed with her newly found ability. It was hard to control, but after several hours, she felt she finally had a decent handle on it.

At least Sam could look forward to one thing. Since Carlos was a part of Claire's convoy, that meant that Carly would also be there…

-----

Carly was shaken from her dreams of Sam when she heard something hit the top of the Hummer. She looked around for a quick second in annoyance. Seeing nothing, she decided to lie back down, seeing that K-Mart, the eighteen year old girl that Freddie cared a lot for, still sleeping. But when she heard the noise a second time, she quickly shot up, again looking around. Not seeing anything, she decided to open up the door and take a look around outside. She turned her head to her right and was startled by a black crow as it flew in her face. Carly screamed and slammed the door shut, waking Claire and K-mart in the process.

"Claire!" Carly said quickly.

"What is it?!" she responded. She looked out the front of the car, and was scared of what she saw.

There were hundreds, if not _thousands,_ of crows surrounding the Hummer and the other vehicles, with even more flying in, adding to the numbers.

"Carlos…" Claire said into the radio.

The radio instantly came to life, as everyone had woken up and discovered what was in front of them.

"_I see them. Everybody stay in their trucks."_

L.J. then cut in. "_The fuck is going on?"_

"Everybody just stay in their trucks. Roll up the windows and _keep__quiet__._" Claire responded to the radio chatter. The chatter instantly died down as everybody else made preparations and went into silent mode.

One crow landed directly on the hood of the Hummer, staring inside.

"What's wrong with their eyes?" asked K-Mart, seeing that the crow's eyes were bloodshot red.

"They've been feeding on infected flesh…" Carly said, already knowing the answer.

Something must have happened, because suddenly the crow let out a loud screech, alerting his other crow friends. Now all of the crows began to screech as they flew up into the air, covering the sky in a sea of black.

"Let's get the hell out of here," radioed Claire, not wanting to get caught up. She put the Hummer into gear and slammed the gas. Carly poked her head out of the sunroof to see L.J. and Betty leaving the cover of the med truck, running to the school bus for cover, L.J. firing madly. The crows of course saw this and swarmed them, causing the bus to run straight into a light pole, disabling it.

"Turn around!" Carly shouted as she dipped back into the Hummer for her handgun. Claire saw what was going on and made the Hummer do a 180, and headed towards the bus, Carly firing at random crows from the sunroof the whole time.

"Spencer and Freddie, we have to evac the bus now!" she radioed.

"_We're on it,"_ Spencer responded. Claire saw the news truck that Spencer and Freddie piloted heading towards the bus, followed closely by Carlos in the Army truck.

-----

"What the fuck…"

Jill looked up and saw a huge line of crows fly past her head.

Alice and Sam also looked up, hearing the loud screeches.

"Where are they all going?" asked Sam. She instantly realized this was a stupid question as she looked off into the distance and saw the sky covered in nothing but black crows. They looked to be attacking what looked to be…

"The convoy!" Alice shouted, already running forward in a sprint. Jill and Sam looked at each other and frowned, running after Alice.

-----

Carly and Claire were already at the back of the school bus helping everyone escape into the news truck, which was pulled up right behind it. One unfortunate woman was knocked to the side while being transferred, where crows instantly attacked her. Carly saw the sight of the woman being pecked to death while she screamed, the image haunting Carly's mind forever. A second later, Carly herself was knocked over, but she managed to roll under the bus, the crows not able to get to her.

K-Mart and the bus driver struggled at the front of the bus trying to keep the crows from breaking through the windshield, but were being overrun quickly. Freddie was shouting for K-Mart to leave as he helped the last two, L.J. and Betty off of the bus. Spencer fired wildly as he made his way back to the front of the news truck, getting in and ready to take off. Freddie then leapt onto the back of the bus

"K-Mart! Let's go!" he shouted towards the front of the bus. She was trying to help the bus driver, Kash, keep out the crows, but they were losing badly.

"Get her out of here!" Kash shouted to Freddie, struggling with the windshield.

Freddie grabbed K-Mart's hand and began pulling her towards the back of the bus as the crows finally entered. He threw himself and K-Mart to the ground, crawling the rest of the way out. They barely reached the back exit and threw themselves out as Kash ran to the back. Freddie and K-Mart watched as Kash looked at them sadly and shut the emergency door, sealing his fate.

"No!! Kash!!" screamed Freddie and K-Mart as they watched him get overrun by the crows that had finally broken into the bus.

"Get the hell out of here!" Carlos shouted, ushering the two to the news van, shutting the doors when they entered it.

Carly watched frightfully as she saw the man on top of the army truck with the flamethrower get knocked off by a swarm of crows, sending flames in every direction. Seeing as this would probably be her only chance for her to make a run for it, she emerged from under the bus and made a mad dash for it. But as soon as she emerged, some crows were already chasing her as she ran towards a nearby Carlos. Carlos caught her and began to run, but when he looked back, he saw that the flamethrower was firing flames directly at them. He turned his back to the flames to shield himself and Carly from being cooked, but he knew it was too late.

"Oh shit!" Carly shouted, waiting for the end, but strangely, it never came.

Wondering why they weren't being burned alive yet, Carly and Carlos turned to their left and saw three people that they haven't seen in a very long time.

Alice was staring straight at them while Sam had her hands out as to form a sort of a shield, which was exactly what she was doing. Jill had her two Uzis out firing wildly into the crowd of birds, but she stopped when she saw it was Carlos and Carly. Some of the crows then dipped down to attack them, but they just bounced off of the invisible shield made by Sam. She was beginning to shake as she strained to keep the shield going, as was Alice. Alice then raised her arm straight into the air and yelled, sending the flames up into the air with a _whoooooshh!_

Flames covered the sky for miles as the crows were incinerated on impact, forming a vision of hell as it began to rain the ashes of the crows. The flames finally died as Alice couldn't hold them off anymore, still continuing to rain ashes. Sam finally let down her shield, gasping for air. She let out a short laugh as she saw Carly and Carlos approach, grinning. As soon as Carly made it over, Sam also grinned, then promptly collapsed into Carly's arms, as did Alice in Carlos' arms.

"Let's get them under cover," Jill said, not missing a beat as she picked up Sam and carried her, Carly trailing nervously. Carlos did the same with Alice, following Jill to the lobby of the motel where the girls were promptly set on a couch.

-----

"_Doctor, another spike in alpha and beta waves detected. Forty-five percent that __**this**__ is Project Alice._

"_Really?"_

"_I've also detected another set of gamma waves. Eighty percent probability that Project Samantha is also present."_

"_Triangulate. Find their location."_

_The doctor nodded as the computer screen showed the satellite in the process of working._

"_Impressive. If it is them, they're development is extraordinary."_

"_Alice's powers would appear to grown at a geometric rate since her escape from the Baton Rouge facility," the AI noted, virtually grinning. Her next comment was cut off as a man in a black suit stormed into the lab, mouth running the whole time._

"_You've made ten trips to the surface in the past twenty-four hours, all unauthorized. Any trips to the surface, especially to gather subjects, put my men at risk. Why do you need so many all of a sudden?"_

_The doctor walked right past suit man, ignoring his protests as he approached some closed windows. "My research has… intensified."_

_The shutters on the windows went away, revealing a pack of super zombies punching and scratching at the windows to get out. One of them picked up the table inside and chucked it towards the window. Clearly these zombies were not to be messed with, as they were much faster and smarter._

"_You're supposed to be domesticating them," noted suit man._

"_Sometime aggression has its uses," responded the doctor._

"_Is Chairman Wesker even aware of this?"_

"_He knows what he needs to know."_

"_You've overstepped your boundaries, Isaacs," said suit man as he began to walk away._

"_If you pick a side…" began Isaacs, stopping suit man momentarily, "…be sure it's the right one."_

-----

Sam awoke with a start, bumping into Alice, who was also on the couch, awaking her. She spotted several pairs of eyes peering at her through a broken window, but they disappeared, seeing that she and Alice were awake.

Sam felt something on her wrist and looked at in curiosity. She was wearing a colorful wristband she had never seen before. She spotted Alice looking at the same wristband. Sam turn to her left and saw an attractive blonde looking at her and Alice.

"Hi," said the slightly nervous blonde.

"Hey," Alice said, lifting herself from the couch. "This belong to you?" she asked, pointing down to the wristband.

"I gave it you y'all last night, for good luck."

"Thank you," Alice said, pausing. "What's your name?"

"K-Mart."

Alice raised her eyebrow.

"It's where they found me," clarified K-Mart. "Carlos, Carly, and the others… a while back."

Sam instantly shot up. "Did you say Carly?"

"Yes…?" K-mart responded, confused. That was all that Sam needed to hear as she shot off the couch and bolted out of the motel lobby.

Alice just smirked, but continued the conversation like nothing happened.

"Do you have another name?"

K-mart frowned.

"Never liked it. Everyone I knew was dead, so… seemed like time for a change."+

Alice understood this fully.

-----

Sam jetted out of the motel lobby, quickly looking for any sign of Carly, but stopped herself when she saw everybody silently staring at the makeshift wooden crosses that had been made for the dead. A few seconds later, Sam spotted K-Mart and Alice emerging from the motel, parting ways. Alice ran into Jill, and together, they approached Sam.

"What's going on?"

Sam just pointed ahead, silencing the two.

"Anyone want to say something?" said the redheaded woman.

Sam was surprised to see a boy who looked like Freddie and K-Mart approach a cross labeled 'Kash', placing a black hat on top of it.

A few minutes later, Carlos approached Sam, Jill, and Alice with Carly and Spencer in tow. Carly rushed over to Sam and took her in with a large hug, crying and talking a million miles an hour. Sam managed to throw up her arm in a wave to Spencer, who was smiling.

"Hey kiddo, I'll explain why Freddie and I are here later," he said. Sam gave him a drunken salute in response as Carly was already dragging her away to talk to her in private.

"Alice, Jill, this is Claire Redfield and Spencer Shay. They put this convoy together," said Carlos, taking care of the introductions.

"Thanks so much for your guy's help," Claire said, shaking hands with Jill, but giving an odd look to Alice.

"Claire!" Betty shouted, drawing her attention.

"Excuse me, I have things I've gotta do." Claire said, venturing off towards the voice. Alice and Carlos took this is as their cue, venturing off in their own direction, leaving Jill and Spencer alone.

Jill began to check out Spencer up and down, liking what she was seeing.

"So… you're Carly's brother Spencer, huh? Sam and Carly were always talking about you."

Spencer grinned wirily at the sight of flirting action he was receiving from the hot babe in front of him.

"Really, now? What did they have to say?" he responded, not missing a beat. He held out his arm, which Jill took, heading off in the direction of Sam and Carly. The girls were now being greeted by Freddie and K-Mart, who were holding hands.

-----

"_You're positive it's them?"_

"_Sixty-two percent. Too great a chance to pass up," Isaacs said to the Chairman, who was sitting across from him._

"_If it is them, they've been evading the satellite grid for months. How can you be so sure?" Wesker responded._

"_I've rerouted the remaining satellites. We can reacquire the subjects quickly as they'll be unaware of surveillance. I can have a strike team ready within the hour."_

_Wesker was unfazed._

"_No. We're going to establish positive identification first. One hundred percent."_

_Isaacs was beginning to become frustrated. _

"_The group she's with includes the other survivors from Raccoon City! The original project Alice and Samantha are vital to my research! Their blood, genetic structure, are the key to a cure. The longer they stay out there, the greater chance that we'll lose them. I can't risk that!"_

"_That isn't your decision to make. Take no action until this matter has been discussed by the committee at the next scheduled meeting," said Wesker, not budging a bit. "And doctor… that's an order!"_

_Isaacs angrily shook his head as the virtual image of Chairman Wesker faded into oblivion._

"_Fucking wanker." _

_

* * *

_**More notes: **

**I kinda had a hard time with this chapter. Most of this was due to the fact that Spencer or Freddie really haven't done any cool shit up till now. I've now decided to start estanlishing pairs for each of them. Also, I originally wrote it where K-Mart was the one who died in the bus, but I decided to rewrite this. because I felt bad for Freddie! XD Oh, and another note. the next chapter is _possibly_ going to be an M rated chapter, for all of those waiting for some _possible_ fucking between Carly and Sam. On a random tangent, I watched the Christmas iCarly espisode Saturdaty night and thought it was awesome. Lotsa cannon in there, and the Charlie Brown homage at the end was freakin awesome. If anybody has any questions or comments, leave a review or PM. I think i did a good job last chapter of answering all the reviews personally.**


	25. iPlay RE: Extinction Eight

**Hey guys. This chapter was a fucking bitch (excuse my language) to write because of a certain scene. I sat in my chair for like two hours, pondering how to write it. I think I did a pretty decent job with it, as I sure as hell am not an expert in the field (lol). Please note, this might be my last chapter for about two weeks, because Friday (today), I am going on vacation, where I'll possibly be without internet access. But as always, I appreciate the many reviews I received for the last chapter, and as usual, keep em coming! Hit count has now increased to 7,297!! /END Long-ass Author Note\  
**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil, or an iPhone!! Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-0_

**Extinction Eight**

"Claire, these transmissions are the best signs of life we've seen in six months," Freddie said, looking through the notebook Alice had presented. Claire, Spencer, and the others were having a little meeting on their current situation.

"Alaska…!?" said Claire, voice slightly elevated.

"We have to check it out; we can't just ignore it," said Jill from the side of Spencer.

"Do you have any idea what kind of journey that would be?" Claire said again.

"Yep. A really fuckin' long one," L.J. commented.

"And at the end of it…what? You have no guarantee there's even anyone alive up there," retorted Claire.

"But Claire, these transmissions say--" Freddie began, but was cut off by Claire.

"They're dated six months ago. How many radio broadcasts have we responded to? How many times have we gotten there too late?" she said with a stern expression. Freddie looked down at the floor in response.

"The transmissions say that there's no infection up there. It's isolated. Safe," Alice decided to voice herself, looking at the others.

Claire frowned. "This convoy trusts us with their lives," she said, motioning to Spencer. "These people don't need pipe dreams."

Carly looked out from the back of the truck at the rest of the survivors. "Maybe that's exactly what they need," she said as Claire turned towards her. "I mean, look at them Claire. A year ago, there were sixty of us, then there were fifty of us, then forty, now there's less than thirty. They're starting to give up. They need it; some kind of hope."

Carlos nodded. Claire looked at everyone else in the truck, who were nodding their heads in agreement. Claire sighed deeply as she leapt out of the truck. She then called everyone over so she could talk to them all at once. Sam then leapt out of the truck, as did everybody else. Claire then stood up on the tailgate of the truck as the remainders of the convoy grouped together in front of Claire.

"We have a decision to make," Claire started. "And it's too big, it's too important for only me to make it for you. There's a chance that there are other survivors."

"Where?" asked Betty, who hadn't been part of the meeting.

"In Alaska. There is a _chance_," Claire put heavy emphasis on the word chance, "…that the infection hasn't reached that far. But we don't know for sure. Now we have a choice. We stay as we are… or we try for Alaska."

The rest of the convoy began to murmur amongst themselves.

"Raise your hand for Alaska," Claire said after a few seconds. One person raised their hand initially, but slowly, others began to raise their hands, until everyone had their hands raised.

"Alaska it is," Claire finally said. The convoy let out a small cheer as Carlos helped down Claire from the tailgate of the truck. Claire approached Alice, who was leaning against the truck. "I hope you're right," she said to Alice, whose expression didn't change.

-----

A few hours later, nightfall had fallen. Carly and Sam were in the back of the medical truck finally getting some much needed private time.

"So, uh, what's your story?" asked Carly, not really knowing what to say to her best friend, _girlfriend,_ after not seeing her for god knows how long.

"Um, well… uh…" Sam didn't know where to start either, so she decided to start from the time she and Jill were first caught. Sam went through every event, including the meeting with the people who tried to con them. Sam boasted to Carly about how she drop kicked that one guy in the face, but Sam did leave out one major detail. She was afraid to tell Carly about her special "abilities", thinking that Carly wouldn't love her anymore.

"Wow," was all Carly could say.

"Enough about me; what happened to you?" Sam asked.

"Oh, well, it all started with this time we were in Louisiana…" Carly then proceeded to tell her side of the adventure. She told Sam of her first encounter with Spencer and Freddie, various places they had been, and other similar things.

"The whole time, though, my mind was only on one thing. Do you want to guess what that one thing was?" Carly asked, starting to tear up.

"What's that?" Sam asked, seeing Carly's face.

"You. I never stopped thinking about you," Carly choked out, fiddling with her necklace. "I nearly got myself killed twice, but even then, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were in my dreams every night. You're the one who kept me going this whole time."

Sam nearly cried, seeing Carly spill her deepest thoughts, which were not about Carly herself, but Sam.

"I missed you to, damn it. Jill and I were looking for you the whole time, but we could never track you guys. I nearly left Jill because she wanted to stop looking for you guys a few months back." Sam said, recalling her own thoughts. Seeing how Carly had spilled her soul to her, Sam decided to tell Carly that one remaining detail.

"Carly… there's something else I need to tell you. Please don't hate me," Sam started nervously.

"Sam, I love you. I could never hate you," Carly stated, concerned about what Sam had say, "It's okay. Please tell me."

Sam sighed heavily as she started.

"Well, I can do certain… things that aren't normally possible."

Carly raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Sam didn't respond as she was concentrating heavily on a box of canned goods to Carly's left. After a few seconds, it rose into the air, where is stayed. Carly turned and saw this, hey eyes becoming the size of Texas. She then turned back to Sam, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"See what I mean?"

"H--how…?" Carly stuttered out.

"Alice said that Isaacs said I had the same abilities that she has. Increased strength, superior skills, and, obviously, telepathy," Sam finished, letting the box fall back to the ground.

"Oh…" Carly let out.

"You think I'm a freak now, don't you?" Sam said, looking away from Carly as tears began to run down her face.

An intense moment of silence followed, until Carly finally spoke.

"Hey, Sam." As the blonde turned to face the brunette, Carly took her hand and placed in on Sam's cheek and quickly leaned in and placed her lips onto Sam's. "No matter what happens, I could never think of you as a freak. You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Uh," was all Sam managed to say. Seeing Sam's surprised expression, Carly leaned in and kissed her once again. This time, the kiss wasn't just an innocent peck, but it was more urgent, as it was a matter of life and death. Quickly, their kiss grew, igniting the warmth within them as their blood pressure began to rise. Slowly, Carly began to move to her right as she began to lean over Sam.

More heat began to rise within the two girls as their kiss grew. Finally, Carly gained entrance to Sam's mouth, and she explored with her tongue, Sam also doing the same. Carly wasn't going to take any chances. She had lost Sam once already, and she didn't want to lose her ever again. If they were going to die in this alternate universe, she was going to give Sam the ride of her life. With that, determination in mind, Carly's hands began to roam underneath Sam's shirt as she began to explore the rest of her body. Pausing only for a second to remove their jackets, they then returned to their onslaught of kissing.

Sam also began exploring, putting her hands underneath Carly's shirt. This made the brunette jump slightly, but that quickly passed as she paused to remove her shirt. She grinned, seeing Sam's eyes go wide with what looked to be anticipation as she finished with her shirt. Sam also took the opportunity to remove her shirt, tossing it on the floor along with Carly's.

In her short sixteen year life span, Sam had never been felt or touched like this. The closest she had ever been to anything sex related was when she 'relieved' herself for the first time. Carly, in turn, was about the same way. The closest she had ever been was once with Freddie when they were making out, but it was sloppy and rushed. Carly was still a virgin, as was Sam.

After a while, Sam grew antsy, wanting to feel up Carly the way she was feeling her. Using one of her arms, Sam reach around to Carly's back and felt for the clip to Carly's bra. After some effort, she finally managed to get in unclipped. With her other free arm, Sam reached up and began to massage one of Carly's breasts. Carly in turn leaned her head back in pure bliss and moaned. Seeing her exposed neck, Sam leaned in and began to lightly suck at the base of Carly's neck.

"Hmmmm…" Carly moaned out. Hearing this, Sam became bolder with her movements. With her remaining hand, she managed to unbutton and unzip Carly's pants. Sam's hand traveled inside and grinded its way under Carly's cotton panties. But before she went all the way, Sam stopped and looked up at Carly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, not wanting to force the issue, even though Sam herself wanted to so badly.

"Yes. Now shut up and fuck me," Carly responded quickly. Sam was surprised at Carly's dirty language, but she only found it more erotic as her fingers found Carly's most sensitive area between her legs, and she pressed herself against Carly, causing her mouth to open wide, taking in sharp breaths, closing her eyes as a sharp, ecstasy feeling ran throughout her body. Sam continued to press and run against Carly, and was pleased when she felt Carly's hand squeeze her own. Gradually, Sam used more pressure to give Carly more bliss, despite their awkward positioning.

"Fuck," Carly moaned loudly as her body jolted. After what seemed like a lifetime, Carly's body finally relaxed, as she leaned forward, both her and Sam falling to the floor.

"Jesus, Sam! Where did you learn that from?" Carly asked, still gasping for air.

Sam smirked. "I can read minds, you know. I just tuned in to what you wanted and delivered."

"God, you are a freak," said Carly.

Sam raised her eyebrow.

"My sex freak, that is," Carly finished, smiling wildly.

Sam laughed, her worried face fading. She looked at Carly and said, "Now, now missy, I've already done you. So now it's your turn to do me."

-----

Jill wondered around the camp with Freddie, looking for the girls. Claire had called a strategic meeting, and she thought she could use the girls input.

"Find them yet?" Jill said to Freddie as he approached.

"Nope," he responded, frowning.

Jill sighed. "Okay, you go on ahead. I'm gonna try and look in the truck. I'll meet you at the meeting in five."

"Aight," Freddie responded, taking off towards the fire that Alice had "made."

Jill then walked over to the truck, where the curtain was pulled forward, hiding what was inside. As she approached, she heard some noises coming from inside. Thinking that it was just Sam and Carly conversing, she opened up the curtain to speak to them, but stopped dead in her tracks once she opened it.

Sam and Carly were definitely "conversing" all right.

"Holy fuck!" Jill said, not able to contain herself.

Carly and Sam turned in surprise and tried to cover themselves up, blushing madly. Jill managed to shield her eyes before she caught too much of a glimpse. She knew these two were in love, but _god damn!_

"Shit, Jill, um… hi…?" stuttered Sam as she and Carly tried to cover themselves.

"Yea, uh, Claire's called a meeting, and she wants us there. So... get ready, and… uh, I'll be waiting outside," said Jill, still shielding her eyes as she turned away.

A few minutes later, a severely embarrassed Carly and Sam emerged from the truck (fully clothed) and approached Jill, too embarrassed to speak.

Jill smirked at their expressions. "Don't worry, your secret is sealed with me." Jill made a zipping motion across her lips as to emphasize. Carly and Sam sighed with relief.

"You guys were going at it like a fucking sailor on shore leave. Just make sure next time I don't ruin your party," Jill noted. "You guys were almost as bad as me and Spenc--" Jill cut herself off quickly.

"What was that?" Sam asked, stopping. She looked at Jill, who's shirt was wrinkled a bit, and her hair was messy. "You didn't…!"

"Fuck," Jill spat out, realizing that she had been caught.

"Oh my God!" Carly said, shocked. Sam laughed as Jill tried to hide her blush.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us," Sam said, smirking, doing the zipping motion on her lips.

"Touché," Jill said as they approached the fire, where Claire and the others were already discussing things. The three sat down as they heard Carlos speaking.

"The food's virtually gone and the truck's virtually running on empty," he said, frowning as he turned to Spencer.

"We've got a half a tank of gas in the news van, but that's it. L.J.?"

"Shit, we don't even got empty. We got enough for a hundred miles, tops," he cursed, turning towards Jill.

Jill just shrugged her shoulders. "We don't have shit."

Carlos unfolded a map as he began to speak. "Okay, if we're gonna make this journey, we'll need to resupply. There are our options," he pointed to a location on the map and continued, "The nearest, safest bet, is here."

Alice shook her head. "No, it's empty. We tried that," she said, looking at Jill and Sam, who nodded.

Carlos didn't look too happy. "Well, then, maybe we could try this…"

"Vegas."

Everyone turned towards Claire.

"It's the only place we're sure to find gasoline and supplies."

"Well there's a reason for that. Vegas is to damn dangerous," noted Carlos.

"Yea, that place is gonna be crawlin' wit' em' sons-uv-bitches," added L.J.

"We've drained every small town dry over the past year. We have to hit a big city," Claire finished.

"She's right. Vegas; it's our only bet," Alice said, agreeing with Claire. Alice looked at everybody else, who didn't look to happy, but agreed none-the-less.

-----

Isaacs typed away at a Sony Vaio laptop as he started up a voice masking program.

"_We'll establish a positive identification…"_ the computer started the process of analyzing and copying the Chairman's voice to perfection. After a few minutes, the computer gave a confirmation notifying Isaacs that it was successful. Isaacs then began typing again.

**The… committee… authorizes… immediate… action. Release… of… vehicles… and… personnel… under… command… of… Dr. Isaacs. **

**That's… an… order.**

Isaacs smirked as he finished the commands, getting Wesker's voice down to the tee.


	26. iPlay RE: Extinction Nine

**Hey dudes. Sorry for long update time. I hope yall had a good holiday n such, cuz I definitely did. Thanks again for the ton of reviews I received for last chapter. Also, sorry for jnot personally responding to any of them, because I was without internet access for some time. But I will respond to the ones for this chapter. We're now down to the final few chapters! So make sure to brace yerself for the fighting that's upcoming. The hit count blows me away at 8,338! As always, read, review, and enjoy. g'day!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil, or an iPhone!! Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-0_

**Extinction Nine  
**

Within minutes, they were on U.S. Route 93, headed south. A sign read, '**Las Vegas, 93 Miles'.**

Carly, who was riding with Sam, L.J, and Betty in the Med truck, leaned forward so she was in between the two front seats.

"So, what's Vegas like?" Carly asked

L.J. shrugged. "Used to be a nice town."

"Now?"

L.J. frowned. "Let's just hope that our asses ain't there long enough to find out."

They continued on down the road for a while in silence. Finally, Carly decided to break the ice.

"Do you ever think that _we're_ the freaks?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alice over the radio, even though it sounded like she already knew.

"That we are the anomalies. You know, like the last of the dinosaurs. Excuse my crude language here, but we fucked up our world, and so the world decided to fuck us back. I mean look at them," Carly indicated a string of undead they were passing by on the highway. "This is their world now. We don't belong here anymore."

There was a long pause over the radio as the rest of the others contemplated what Carly has just said. About twenty minutes later, Jill's voice came over the radio.

"Believe that if you want, kiddo, but I'm not ready to surrender to the new world order just yet. And watch your language young lady," Jill said, ending the last part in sarcasm.

Sam grabbed the radio from Carly. "Fuck this, fuck that, fuck me, fuck you. Fuck, fuck, fuckidy fuck!" she responded, which was immediately followed by an outburst of laughter from everybody else over the radio.

"Oh, my god. I think we're here."

Claire's voice cut through all of the laughter, immediately silencing everybody. If Sam and Carly hadn't seen the faded sign that said, **'Welcome to Las Vegas'**, they wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between the town and the desert. Bits of Vegas were just barely visible over the sand dunes: the tops of the recreated Empire State Building, Eiffel Tower, Statue of Liberty, and the Pyramid.

"Two years of storms and nobody to hold the sand back," Freddie said over the radio.

"Okay people, let's bring in to a stop for a second," Claire said, recovering from her initial shock. After all the vehicles came to a standstill, Sam rolled down her window and stuck her head out to get a better look. Over the radio, Spencer asked the question on everyone's lips. "Where are they?"

Sam couldn't believe it herself. She couldn't detect a single sign of undead, which seemed impossible. But then she saw one of those crows from earlier fly by. She pointed to it and said, "Those birds probably moved through the city and picked it clean."

Sam shuttered at her own thought. Behind her, Carly muttered, "Fuck me." Sam raised her eyebrow and smirked. Carly saw this and responded, "I've been around L.J. too much, haven't I?"

"Alright, let's move. Just be careful," Claire radioed. Slowly they trekked down the sandy remains of the Strip.

"There!" Spencer said over the radio. "The Pizza San Marco."

"It's pronounced **Piazza** honey," Jill responded.

"What the heck ever. They've got valet parking with a gas pump in there."

"How would you know that?" Carly asked, surprised.

"Dropped about two grand here back in the day with Socko," responded Spencer.

Freddie whistled appreciatively, which sounded weird over the radio. "Wow, two grand—_Mr. High Roller_."

"Kiss my ass Freddie."

"Everybody, _stop!"_ Everybody slammed on their breaks at Claire's order. Sam and Carly hopped out of the med truck, passing the Hummer, where Claire, Alice, and Carlos were already out. There was a large container blocking their path.

"We have to move it," Alice said.

"Well no shit," said Jill, who had just approached.

Claire turned toward Spencer. "Spencer, I want a lookout. Up there," she said, pointing to the re-created Eiffel Tower.

Spencer frowned deeply. "Great. Climb the Eiffel Tower with a high powered rifle. A Few years ago that woulda caused a stir," he muttered before heading over to it.

Claire turned back towards everybody else. "Good, now let's get this done."

Alice and Sam approached the container, taking the lead. Just as they were about to near the front of it, they heard a noise. It sounded as something was hitting the container from the inside. Sam ducked as she heard a popping sound. Looking up she saw a bolt fly off the front of the container, followed by several more.

"Get back!" Alice cried just as the front fell open. Sam caught the door just as it was about to smash her and Alice. After a brief struggle, she tossed the door aside, ignoring the looks behind her. For a second, there was silence.

Then all hell broke loose.

More than thirty undead stormed out from the container, but they were moving at speeds Alice and Sam could barely keep up with, much less anyone else. Without hesitating, Alice eagerly blew the nearest undead away with her sawed-off.

"What the hell are these things?" Sam asked as she clotheslined one across the neck. The rest of the convoy was already shooting, but the undead were too fast, so headshots were yet to be seen.

"Run!" shouted Alice, although nobody needed to be told twice. Claire was running for the Hummer while L.J. and Betty ran for the news truck. Carly ran for the Eiffel Tower towards Spencer, who was unloading from above. Alice and Sam fought and ran, but there were too damn many of them. One managed to grab a hold of Betty and tear her apart before L.J. could fire his weapons back.

"No!!" L.J. shouted as he saw Betty get ripped apart. With no other choice, he ran for the News truck. The undead managed to grab L.J. and quickly bit his shoulder. L.J. screamed out, but shook the thing off and barely made it into the truck, slamming the door in the monster's face. The monster banged against the door until the window shattered.

"Get down!" Freddie shouted, who was waiting with a shotgun. As soon as the undead tried to stick its head in the door, Freddie blew its head off in one clean shot.

Jill kept firing, covering Carly as she ran for the tower, until both her .45s clicked dry. With no time to reload, she told Carly to go as she saw an undead _running_ its way over to them, so Jill rolled under the Army truck for cover. Reaching into her ammo pouch, she struggled to grab a new clip of ammo and slam it in. The undead was right near her calf, ready to bite. Finally, Jill slammed the clip in and fired on the undead, blowing a hole in its chest. She breathed a sigh of relief. Turning her head, she saw another undead face snarling right at her. She screamed out

It then moved to bite her, but she just managed to fire off a round right in the thing's eyes. Its head exploded, covering Jill in brain matter.

-----

Once Isaacs had found Project Alice and Samantha and the other survivors heading towards Las Vegas, it was simple logic to place the container on the only accessible road left. A place where Projects Alice and Samantha were guaranteed to find it.

And now they had. The Super Undead were performing beyond even his own expectations. Alice and Samantha were putting up quite a fight, as Alice swung away with her Nepalese blades and Samantha did spin kicks in mid air.

"They really are magnificent," Isaacs muttered. Then, turning towards one of his lackeys, he then said, "When they're dead, make sure you move in fast. I need a sample of Alice's blood while it's still warm. The lackey nodded.

Looking at a plasma screen in the tent nearby the fighting, Isaacs watched Sam do a spin kick, knocking one undead's head clean off as Alice launched one of her blades into another nearby undead. After a few more seconds of this, Isaacs had finally seen enough. To Janice, the computer expert he had brought along, he asked, "Is the satellite in position?"

"Yes sir," Janice replied.

"Good. Then shut them down."

"Project Samantha may not fully respond because we've never actually embedded the tracking device within her. Shall I still proceed?"

Isaacs frowned momentarily, but still gave the go-ahead. Janice typed some commands into her keyboard. Seconds later, Alice stopped moving, her arms going limp, the blades dangling loosely in her weakened grip. Sam stumbled quite a bit and barely managed to keep herself standing, leaning onto Alice. The undead saw this and decided to ignore them and find better targets.

Isaacs smiled.

-----

Carlos rushed into the Med truck as two undead trailed him. Slamming it into reverse, he backed the truck away, not bothering to watch where he was going. He winced as he collided with _something_, but he kept moving anyways. But then he slammed into something else that brought the truck to a sudden halt.

Throwing the truck back into drive, he floored it. The truck didn't move.

"Shit!" Carlos could hear the back wheels spinning, caught in sand. Loud pounding indicated that the undead were now attacking the truck. Within seconds, they removed both doors and the windshield. Carlos frowned as he unslung his MP-5 and fired into the nearest two zomboids.

Four more took their place.

Whirling around, Carlos saw that there were no undead at the rear. Jumping out of his seat, he made a mad dash for the back. He threw open the back door and ran as fast as his military trained ass would let him. But then something crashed into his back, and he fell to the ground, sand filling his face. The weight on him was tremendous, and now he finally understood the term _dead weight._

A large woman zomboid rolled Carlos over and opened her mouth, ready to strike. But then her head exploded. Looking past the destroyed zomboid, Carlos saw Claire holding a smoking gun.

"Carlos! Move!" she shouted.

Like Carlos needed to be told twice. Clambering to his feet, he ran toward the Hummer, even as Claire continued to blast away. But before he could make it too far, he felt a searing impact in his side. Then another. And another. Overwhelming agony filled his body.

His last thoughts were of Alice, who he secretly was smitten for, as Carly had put it.

The last thing he heard was Freddie calling his name.

-----

Freddie thought that after all of the people he had seen die, he'd be used to it.

But as he watched Carlos--the fearless leader and the original leader of the strike team that Carly and Sam had been a part of, and the guy who he looked up to--get ripped to shreds, he closed his eyes and shook his head madly.

He turned his head to face L.J. and speak with him, but instead he stared into the milky-white eyes and open mouth of L.J.

L.J. had turned into a zombie-ass motherfucker.

Shouting, Freddie tried to bring around his shotgun but it was too cramped. L.J. leaned in to bite him, so he scrambled back, forced to abandon the shotgun. Then another pair of hands grabbed L.J. from behind. Freddie thought it was another zomboid, but it was just Jill.

"L.J! What the--" but Jill was cut off as L.J. bit _her_ in the shoulder. Jill screamed, as did Freddie. Raising her .45, Jill shot L.J. in the face.

"L.J…." Jill looked down on the zombified form of L.J, and then looked at her bite mark that had been implanted on her shoulder. "Fuck."

-----

Sam fought.

She had never been under Umbrella's control before, so this experience was a fucking nightmare. She could feel the virus coursing through her veins. There was no way in hell she was going to succumb to that bastard Isaacs just yet though.

She could barely stand, none-the-less move anywhere. But her eyes still worked, so she took a glance at Alice, who's eyelids were flinching madly. She also was trying to break the containment.

Sam watched as the monsters tore apart Carlos, knowing Alice would be heartbroken. Sam watched as L.J. turned and Jill shot him in the face, getting bitten herself. Sam watched as Claire finished off the last of Carlos's attackers. But the last thing she heard was the scream of the love of her life, Carly herself.

Sam felt herself coming back to strength. She finally did it. She decided it was now time to use the Katana she had strapped onto her back. She then ran off towards the tower just as Alice was also coming back to herself.

-----

If you had told Spencer ten years ago that he would be in Las Vegas shooting at horror movie rejects with a custom M-16, he would've laughed in your face. But now all he was concerned with was trying to hit the monsters that were trying to attack his sister as she began to climb up the tower after Spencer. But he _could not_ get a good shot on them. He hit the tower a bunch of times, hit shoulders and chests, but couldn't score himself a headshot. This was nothing like the aiming was in _Halo 3_.

Then Spencer saw Sam appear outta nowhere, carrying a--holy _shit--_ a **Katana!** She swung her weapon of choice with grace at four undead on the ground, instantly slicing through them. She then leapt way faster that people were supposed to and landed on the tower, where she began to climb.

Just as Carly was getting close to Spencer, one of the monsters grabbed her ankle. Bending as far over as he could without falling over himself, Spencer inserted the muzzle of his gun into the monsters mouth and pulled the trigger.

"Climb!" he shouted before the gun's blast finished echoing.

Nodding, Carly climbed past him.

Spencer tried to shoot the other two, but they were too damn fast for him. One of them grabbed his leg and pulled, causing Spencer to lose his grip on the tower. As he lost his grip, he grabbed hold of the two monsters as he felt himself begin to fall.

"Let's go for a ride!"

-----

Sam heard shouting above her. As she looked up, her eyes went wide as she saw Spencer and two undead falling down towards her. Wrapping her legs around the beam under her, Sam leaned out with the rest of her body. Out of pure luck, she managed to pluck the falling Spencer out of the sky with one arm and slice through the two monsters with her other arm, which still held her Katana.

Sam struggled to hold her own weight while holding on to Spencer, who was close to twice her size. But she finally managed to swing Spencer back onto the tower as she did herself.

"You okay?" asked Sam to a perplexed Spencer.

Spencer quickly recovered from his initial marvel at Sam's strength. "Yea, I'm fine. But Carly's up there!" he said, pointing up.

Sam was on the move before Spencer could even finish. She quickly made her way towards the top, where Carly was perched at, crying.

"Carly! Are you okay!?" asked Sam. Carly turned towards her and threw herself at Sam, hugging her as best as she could.

"Sam! You're all right!" she said, burying her head into Sam's shoulder, weeping.

"What's wrong love?" asked Sam, full of concern.

"Spencer…" Carly stuttered out.

"Oh, he's fine. I caught him while he was falling. He's on the tower a bit below us," Sam responded, like she had just completed an everyday task. Carly just looked at her, but then suddenly cried out in relief.

"Let's get the hell off of this thing," commented Sam. Carly nodded. They made their way down, running into Spencer along the way. Sam had to slow her pace greatly, but they finally made it to the bottom. Before they even landed, Claire asked, "What the _fuck_ were those things!?"

"Only one person is crazy enough to experiment with the undead. And it's the only person who can control me," responded Alice, who had just approached.

"So where the fuck is he?" asked Jill, holding her shoulder and looking around. The news truck was torn to pieces, the med truck was buried in sand, and the Hummer and Army truck were only in decent shape. The tanker though was the only untouched vehicle.

Sam smiled, but it was a nasty one. "Oh yea, I have some _thoughts_ in the regard. Gimme a sec." she concentrated, sending her mind outward. Luckily, she knew what she was looking for. Then she found it.

"Bingo." Sam pointed towards one of the casino's parking garage, but Alice was already headed towards it, going full speed.

The rest of the others reached Alice's location several minutes later, just as a helicopter flew off several feet above them.

Seeing them, Alice turned towards Freddie and said, "See if any of these laptops still work. I want to know where Isaacs is headed." Nodding, Freddie made his way over to the computers.

A few minutes of silence followed as Freddie worked at the computers. Eventually, he spoke. "I found out that chopper is headed for a weather station not far from here. I can print out a map if you want."

"Good," Alice said. "That's where I'm headed."

"That's where _we're_ headed," said Jill.

"Jill, no," Alice responded. "I can't ask you guys to follow me. It's too dangerous."

"Don't pull that card on us god damn it!" Carly shouted, startling everyone else in the tent, even Alice herself. "You're not the only one who was a personal vendetta against the bastard. He's the one who took my Sam away from me for a whole year. Do you know how hard that was? I want that jag-off dead as much as you do; we all do. We've been a team since Raccoon City, and it's gonna stay that way, so we're coming with you, whether you like it or not. You got that?!" Carly finished up, looking at Sam, who had a tear running down her face.

Alice had absolutely no comeback for that. Carly was right. They were in this together. Alice looked at the faces of the others, and they all told the same story. Alice sighed.

"All right goddammit. I can't stop you all from coming. So here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

**endnote: I hope that this story will not trail off like iBet did. I was severaly disappointed at how I ended that, and I hope I don't have the same letdown for the ending I've got planned for this story. **

**I also recently saw a promo pic of the iCarly cast covered in slime for '09 Kids Choice Awards. It was pretty awesome!**


	27. iPlay RE: Extinction Ten

**Another new chapter. This chapter contains all the epicness that I could manage to fit into one space! Some big final showdowns are in here. This is the next to last chapter. Usually I do all my writing in one night, but this chapter took me four days and ****6,191 words. Hit count for the story overall is now up to 8,910! As always, don't hesitate to leave a review. I don't mind PM's either. I will respond to all reviews and messages left! Now enjoy the (Hopefully) epicness ur about to read!**

**G'day!**

**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Resident Evil, or an iPhone!! Just a copy of the games and the movies!! No lawsuits plz!! l:-0_

**Extinction Ten  
**

Slater had just about hit the end of his rope. Sure enough, Isaacs had done it. Using the recordings he had made, he put together "orders" to allow him to leave the facility and pursue the two projects-- even after Wesker specifically ordered him not to.

Naturally, Slater wasn't going to let this slide. He let Isaacs do as he pleased on the surface, hoping that he would possibly come back with at least **one** of the two subjects. However, he returned with nothing, even without the four people he had taken with him. Isaac's callous disregard for Umbrella's needs-- not to mention human life-- was something that could no longer be tolerated.

"How is he?" asked Slater as he approached the guard.

"Under house arrest, just as you instructed. He's been fairly quiet since we started monitoring him." The guard responded, shrugging.

Sighing, Slater entered the lab. Two other rent-a-guards were already keeping tabs on Isaacs, who was sitting down, injecting himself with more anti-virus. Several empty vials lay scattered across the table. A bloody bandage was on his shoulder where one of the 'enhanced biohazards' had attacked him.

Eyes widening, Slater asked, "How much of this have you used?"

In a maddening calm voice, Isaacs responded, "Her blood increased the creatures' powers. It also increased the strength of infection. I needed it."

"You have no idea what this will do to you."

Isaacs smiled, which looked scary on his pale face. "Oh, I think I do."

Shaking his head, Slater continued. "You're out of control, so this ends here. Under Executive Order 1990 issued by Chairman Albert Wesker, for gross misconduct, I sentence you to summary liquidation."

Isaacs raised an eyebrow. "Liquidation?"

Slater shook his head. Unholstering his silenced Glock, aiming it, he said, "Just die," and squeezed the trigger.

For a moment, Isaacs convulsed with the impact, but then he slumped forward, eyes closed. It was the most beautiful slight Slater had ever seen.

He turned to leave the lab, passing one of the rent-a-guards. "Take his body to the surface to dispose of him. Then, bring up all the stats on Project Alice. I want to see what the hell he's been doing."

The guard said nothing. Instead, he was staring ahead, his mouth hanging open. Confused, Slater turned around. Isaacs was now standing upright, smiling an awful smile.

"Don't look so shocked," Isaacs said, his voice much deeper. He raised his right arm, where his skin had peeled back, revealing several giant tentacles. The tentacles lashed out in all directions, slicing through body armor and flesh. Two of the tentacles went straight through Slater's eyes.

-----

Hours later, after they had salvaged all the equipment and fuel that they could find, Sam stood next to Carly as they stared at the grave that had been dug for L.J. and the rest of the dead. Sam took Carly's hand in her own. "I can't believe that L.J. didn't make it."

"Yeah." Carly shook her head. "Damn, when I think of everything the two of us have been through, and all of the people that have died around us, L.J. was still right there with that goofy smirk and always talking about busting a cap in the zombie's asses..."

Unable to help herself, Sam laughed. From what Carly had told her, L.J. had taken the role of the morale officer of the convoy, always making sure that people were distracted from the real nightmare that they were living in. Maybe it was perhaps that L.J. had been in Raccoon City and one of the few to make it out alive, so he had a perspective the others didn't. Or maybe he was the kind of person who seemed to thrive on shitty conditions.

An hour later, Alice and the others looked at the thousands of undead that were clambering their way towards the old weather station. From their view on a nearby cliff, they could see undead as far as the eye could see.

"Good thing we like a challenge," Alice said off-handedly, shaking her head as she stared through the binoculars. Sam mumbled, not even bothering with binoculars, as she could see far enough already. Her eyes moved to the chopper that was fenced in. It was in perfect condition, and hopefully that would be their ride out of this dump.

Behind them, K-mart pointed to the chopper and asked Claire, "Do you really know how to fly that thing?"

Claire nodded. "I've logged about two hundred hours of flight time--"

"Wow."

"--on Microsoft Flight Simulator X," Claire added, her bravado fading a bit.

Jill and Carly turned towards her.

Shrugging, Claire said, "It's not a bad game."

"No, it's pretty decent. The controls need fixing though," Freddie said from next to K-Mart.

"You've played it?" asked Claire.

"Yea, and I actually liked--"

Freddie was cut off by the violent coughing fit that Jill was having. When she pulled her hand away from her mouth, there was fresh blood covering it. Spencer was there, comforting her. "Hold on. They've gotta have the anti-virus down there."

Snorting, Jill said, "Bullshit. It's too late, and you know it." She grabbed Spencer's hand and held it. "Besides you guys need a way to get in there. And I have an idea."

Alice sighed. "Okay guys, let's gather everything up."

A few minutes later, Jill faced everyone as she began to outline her plan.

"Okay. Once I set off the tanker, that's gonna leave you guys a straight shot to the station. When y'all get there, head straight for that chopper. There's gotta be more that just us out there somewhere. You guys just make it to Alaska--to safety," she finished.

Without another word, Jill turned and headed for the tanker. Before she could make it though, Sam and Carly cut her off.

"Don't go! Please!" Sam cried, running to Jill and hugging her.

Jill kneeled down to meet Sam's level. "I'm already dead, Sam. This way, I get to accomplish something while I'm at it. It's better to die on your feet than to live on your knees."

Jill paused for another second. "Oh, hey, I've got something for ya," she said, pulling out Carly's iPhone, which was thought to be lost ages ago. The wallpaper was changed to a picture of Jill with a full smile, which didn't happen too often. She handed it to Sam. "It's not much, but it's something you can remember me by. Oh, and by the way, I watched all of your webcasts. I've got to say that you two look perfect together."

Sam blushed as she reached into her back pocket, presenting Jill with a picture that was tied to a necklace. It was the same one that she had when they were in Raccoon City. "Here, something to remember us by."

Jill looked at the necklace and smiled, putting it around her neck. "This is yet another thing you have given me."

"What do you mean?" Carly asked from behind Sam.

Jill sighed. "After Raccoon City, I thought I couldn't trust anybody ever again. I wanted to be alone. I didn't know how to exist anymore." Jill turned towards both of the girls. "But you guys taught me how to live again; how to be a part of something special for once in my life. I like to think of you two as my own daughters. And no matter what happens, that can't be taken away from me." She took both Sam and Carly and wrapped them in her arms.

"We love you Jill," Carly said into Jill's shoulder; Jill turned her head and looked at Carly, not responding. "…and you love us to, don't you?" Carly finished.

Under any other circumstance, Jill's self pride wouldn't allow her to speak her mind to anybody, but now things were different. "Yea, I do. With all my heart. Now go on," she finished, patting each girl on their heads, messing up their hair.

As the girls walked away, comforting each other, Spencer approached Jill. He was the first to speak. "Thanks for giving my sister something I could never giver her: a mother figure. I'll never forget that."

In response, Jill just leaned into him and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. "You're welcome. And whatever you do, don't ever let them go." Spencer turned around to leave, his gaze staying on Jill for a few seconds longer, before finally heading back towards the Hummer, trying to keep himself together.

Alice was the last person to see Jill off. They shook hands, Alice nodding the whole time. "I used to trust only Carlos and myself. But now, there are three people I can trust," said Alice, before turning and walking off.

Nodding to herself, Jill opened the door to the tanker and hopped in. Looking down between the front seats, she saw the fuse that led to the C-4 they had confiscated. Combined with the gas they'd put into the tanker, it would cause a nice big bang for her to go out on.

As Jill drove down the dirt paved road that led to the old weather station, she saw Sam driving the others in the Hummer next to the tanker. Sam had tears running down her face. Jill gave a soft nod to her as she began to speed up the tanker. Sam nodded back and slowed down the Hummer.

Jill sighed. "Wish I had a smoke." Now she could see the back of the zomboids, some of them turning to the sound of the tanker. She checked her side mirror and saw that the Hummer was now far enough away so it wouldn't be hit by the blast, so she slammed down on the accelerator as the tanker began ramming into the tide of undead. It was smooth sailing at first, but the density of the undead began to slow the tanker down, and Jill found it harder and harder to keep control of the wheel.

"Just a little more…" Suddenly, the tanker jolted, making Jill hit her head on the roof of the cab, just as the tanker itself started listing to the right. The tanker then landed on its side, skidding several feet, side-swiping several undead. Finally, the tanker came to a halt in the center of all the undead.

As Jill recovered, something caught her eye on one of the sun visors. Reaching up, she pulled out a hidden cigar along with a gold lighter inscribed with the name **L.J.** She couldn't help but laugh. "I'll be damned. L.J, you sneaky sunnuva bitch." Off to her side, she also spotted the AK-47 she decided to bring along with her.

Since the fuse had a thirty second delay, she decided to make use of the time she had left. Using L.J's lighter, she first lit the fuse, and then she lit her cigar. Surprised that the undead hadn't started clawing at the truck yet, Jill grabbed her weapon and crawled through the driver side window and onto the side of the overturned truck.

Starting the stopwatch on her wrist, Jill brought up her AK-47.

"All right you mother fuckers. You want some of me? Well then, you're going to have to work for your prize! Now come and get it!" she shouted, firing off into the mass crowds of undead that were trying to claw their way onto the truck. Time seemed to slow for Jill as she fired at anything that got within a foot of her. She could feel the seconds tick away in her mind as she went off into a tangent of thoughts containing Carly and Sam. But before she could beat herself up in thought any longer, she came back into normal time when she heard her gun click empty. Tossing the weapon into the crowd, she looked at her watch, which read **ten seconds**.

Still smoking her cigar, she took one long, last puff at it before tossing it away. She then reached down to her neck and clutched the picture of Sam, Carly, and Spencer. Again, she looked down at her watch.

_3….2….1…_

Jill looked up at the sky.

-----

Sam watched with wide eyes as the tanker explode, sending a wave of flames in all directions. She braced herself as she slammed on the gas pedal, plowing forward through the burning wreckage of the tanker. As they drove their bumpy way through the inferno, Sam saw tears in Carly's eyes. "Hold on!" Sam cried.

Carly, though, turned her head as they went through the wreckage. By the time Sam had smashed the Hummer through the front fence, Carly was already completely turned around. Looking for Jill.

Sam stopped the Hummer once she reached the chopper. Freddie and K-Mart ran ahead to open it while Spencer opened the back of the Hummer to unload the last of the survivors left in the convoy. He directed the survivors as Claire was looking over the controls of the chopper. Sam drug Carly out of the front seat towards Alice, who was sporting her sawn-off, keeping an eye on the undead. The flames from the tanker were holding them at bay, but everybody knew that wouldn't last forever.

The rotors of the chopper finally came to life. Sam heard Claire say, "That was the easy part."

Once the other survivors were loaded into the chopper, Freddie, K-Mart, and Spencer jumped in behind them. "Let's get out of here!" Spencer shouted to Sam, Carly, and Alice who were the only ones left outside. Carly, who was holding the red journal that Alice had first brought with her when she first arrived with Sam and Jill, handed it to Spencer, backing away from the chopper.

Spencer frowned deeply. "What gives?"

"I don't know about Alice, but Sam and I aren't going. We're staying here to finish our business." Carly said, looking over at Sam, who was nodding her head. Spencer did a double take, eyes wide. He was a silent for a few seconds, but he eventually nodded his head.

Carly did her own double-take, expecting Spencer to say no and force her onto the chopper.

"Alright." Spencer motioned for Alice. Alice raised an eyebrow, but approached him anyway. "You take care of them. Those two are my life, so I would appreciate if you brought them back to me. You understand? Don't make me regret this decision for the rest of my life," Spencer told Alice in the most serious tone he had ever used in his life.

Alice nodded in understanding. "Consider it done," she said, putting a hand on Spencer's shoulder. Alice then turned towards Claire. "Change of plans. Stay on the ground for now. That fire can hold off those undead for a decent amount of time. If we're not back in…" she looked down at her watch, "…thirty minutes, then get the fuck out of here! Don't wait!" she shouted to Claire, who looked around for a moment, then nodded her head.

With that, Alice turned and motioned for Sam and Carly to follow her. About halfway to the old weather station, something else caught Alice's eye.

It was a ditch ringed with lime. And in it were dozens of corpses in various forms of decay. Every one of them looked just like Alice. In fact, they were all wearing the same thing that Alice had been wearing when she was in the mansion: a red dress.

"Oh, my god…" Carly took one quick glimpse before she promptly turned around and threw up the turkey sandwich that she had eaten several hours before. Sam immediately frowned as she turned towards Carly to help comfort her. She thought she couldn't hate Isaacs more than she currently did, but boy was she wrong.

Alice stared at the ditch for a second before pulling out her two Kukris blades, charging the front door of the station. She sent the door flying open with a swift kick. Once inside, though, she was met with nothing special. A table with two chairs sat in the middle of the room. Any other equipment had been pushed off to the sides. Carly and Sam came from behind Alice a few seconds later.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sam said, moving forward towards the table. As she got closer, she saw a can of _Spam_ sitting on the table. She picked it up to inspect it, but as she did, the floor beneath the table began to split in the center, revealing a secret entrance that obviously led underground. A lift sat at the top.

Still clutching the can of _Spam_, Sam turned around to the other two and said, "Shall we?"

Alice took point and entered the lift followed by Sam then Carly. Alice punched in the activation code, and a few seconds later, the lift began to bring the trio into unknown territory as Alice began to issue commands.

"Right. You two are to stay behind me at all times. We have no idea what we are going up against. So no hero shit, okay? And how are you guys doing on weapons--"

Alice was cut off by the pumping of a shotgun. She turned to the side to see Carly holding the same shotgun she and L.J. had found in Raccoon City. Sam had her katana at the ready. Alice couldn't help but envy Sam's katana. Yea, Alice's blades were nice but…

"Nice. A Japanese katana. Beautiful, yet dangerous, just like the person who wields it," Alice noted, satisfied with the girls' choices of weapons. She saw Sam and Carly share a look, but Alice didn't have to ask what they were thinking.

The lift finally stopped and opened, revealing a corridor that split to the left and right. The one to the left was smeared in blood. As they moved in closer, they could see bloody handprints along the wall. There was obviously a vicious fight here.

With Alice still leading the way, they found a door to a storage room hanging open. Peering inside, they saw that the light fixtures had been smashed, equipment riddles with bullet holes, and blood was smeared everywhere.

"Holy shit," Sam said, breaking the eerie silence.

"No bodies," was all Alice said.

Sam was about to comment when she heard a shotgun blast from behind her. She whirred around, thinking Carly was in trouble. Instead, Carly was looking at a hologram of a little girl that looked eerily like K-Mart. Carly's shot went right through the thing.

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you all. I am the artificial intelligence--"_

"Yea, yea, we know who you are. You're sister program was a homicidal bitch." Carly said with disgust.

In a somewhat prissy tone, the computer responded, _"My sister computer was merely following protocol to preserve human life."_

"Kill a few, save a thousand? Yea, Angeline Jolie said the same thing in _Wanted_."

"_I find no references to your said source, but basically, yes; that was the goal."_

Unable to resist the open opportunity, Sam said, "Well, aren't you glad Alice was there to save the day?"

"_I cannot control the course of human behavior."_

Alice looked at Sam and Carly, stunned at how they could know the previous events they were referring to. But with no time to investigate, Alice instead said to the hologram, "What happened down here?"

"_Dr. Isaacs returned in an infected state. He was bitten by one of the creatures that had been treated with the newly developed serum-- a serum derived from your blood. The resulting infection has caused massive mutation."_

Alice blinked. "My blood is the cure for all this?"

"_Partially correct."_

"Partially?"

"_Isaacs managed to recover a small sample of Samantha's blood from your clothes. Not knowing that at the time Samantha was infected with the T-Nemesis virus, he implemented her blood sample into his experiments, so the ratio of Samantha's blood is slightly less than yours Alice, but still required to form the cure."_

Sam was shocked. So she could actually help end all of this misery? Trying to get more information, Sam pressed on. "So, is that why you're helping us?"

"_Like my sister, I was programmed to preserve human life. My satellite feed shows that there are one million, seven hundred forty-four thousand, five hundred and six survivors still scattered along the surface of the earth."_

Carly, Sam, and Alice found this information intriguing. They were convinced that there weren't even a few thousand people still alive, much less a million.

"_On another note, Project Alice was not the only project that Isaacs had been working on."_

Alice frowned, not liking the sound of that. "Oh yeah?"

"_Chairman Wesker knew that once the T-Virus was set loose, there was no stopping it. So he put Dr. Isaacs in charge of a secret project to try and counteract the events leading up to the T-Virus's release. Essentially what humans refer to as 'time travel'."_

This statement made everyone's eyebrows rise in curiosity.

"_It was the highest priority project in Umbrella history; even more than the initial development of the T-Virus. But, after several months of testing, it was deemed a major failure, as there were no reliable results proven. At least that is what I told Dr. Isaacs and Chairman Wesker."_ The hologram was now sporting a grin like a little kid would when they try to hide something from their parents.

"What are you talking about?" Sam cut in, not understanding what this had to do with anything at the moment.

"_When I processed all of the data, the project was actually partially successful. Two subjects from an alternate time were transferred to the current time frame. Later on, two more subjects were also transferred, using the same method as the first transfer. Technically, the project had failed, as it did not produce the results that Dr. Isaacs was hoping for. So, I saw it as a rational decision to not relay the true results of the project. Because of this, the project was abandoned."_

Sam thought about what the AI had just said. After a few seconds of thinking, her eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Are you telling me that--"

"We don't have time for this!" Alice screamed, interrupting Sam.

"_Alice is correct. I have Isaacs contained on the lower levels, but that is also where the laboratory is located. I cannot keep him contained for much longer, as he has altered my protocols, locking me out of the level and its data files. Continue down this corridor, and then take the stairs to Level seven. Once Dr. Isaacs in sanitized, I can provide you with all the information you are requesting."_

Now Sam understood. In order for the cure to be made, the jack-off Isaacs had to be eliminated. Once he was taken care of, the AI could then have access to the files, which would hopefully answer all of her (and Carly's) questions.

Alice nodded and took the lead again. They did as the AI instructed, eventually finding themselves at a steel door labeled **LEVEL 7. ** The AI's face appeared on a screen positioned next to the door.

"_Once you three enter the threshold, I cannot help you. As I stated earlier, I have been locked out of this level."_

The three nodded, Carly grabbing a flashlight from a nearby supply rack as the steel door slid open with a grinding noise. Just before they entered the dark room, the AI said, _"Alice, Samantha, Caroline-- good luck."_

-----

Frowning at the mention of her full name, Carly stepped into the darkened room. The light fixtures were smashed, and the only light source was her flashlight and some emergency lights. In the centre of the room was a pile of bodies.

"Someone's been busy," Carly said, trying to keep herself from being sick again. For some reason, she kept getting a sense of movement in the room, but she couldn't see anything. Either she was hallucinating, or something was moving really fast. Not seeing where she was going, she ran into something solid. Bring up her shotgun, she almost shot it, but discovered she had ran into a tank.

The tank contained Alice.

Or a clone of Alice.

Moving the flashlight to her right, she saw there were dozens of other tanks which all contained Alice clones.

"Well, this is different."

Without warning, Carly screamed as something struck her in the back, knocking her into the tank, shattering it. Her shotgun and flashlight flew out of her reach. From behind her, she saw Alice quickly chuck one of her blades at the figure who hit Carly. The blade hit the figure in the shoulder. The figure screamed out, sounding just like Isaacs, just a pitch lower.

As Carly fell to the floor, she caught the Alice clone that had been released from the tank that had been smashed into. The clone began to cough and convulse violently, her blue eyes widening in agony. Carly got lost in the clones eyes, as they reminded her of her own love Sam. The real Alice rushed over and lifted the clone off of Carly. Alice tried to comfort her look-a-like, but seconds later, the clone stopped moving and died in Alice's arms. She looked around for Isaacs, but he was already gone.

Sam rushed over to a water covered Carly and helped her off the floor. "You okay love?" she asked, looking Carly straight in the eyes. Carly managed to nod as again she got lost in a pair of beautiful blue eyes. She leaned in closer to Sam's face, about to kiss, but she was cut off by Alice.

"He went this way!" Alice shouted, already moving out of the lab and into the nearest corridor. Sam and Carly scrambled to catch up. When they did, they spotted Alice picking up her discarded blade that was thrown into Isaacs shoulder. A blood trail led away from it. Alice took the lead as the three followed the bloody path.

There was a door at the end labeled **Test Facility. **Throwing it open, the three now found themselves in a hallway.

Carly instantly recognized it. It was the same hallway that was in the mansion from the first Resident Evil movie. The walls and floor were made of hardwood. On the right side of the room, several large windows covered the wall. On the left side of the room, a table surrounded by overstuffed leather chairs sat against the wall. Alice moved to the table, picking up a picture that sat on top of it. Carly and Sam stared at the room in awe. As Carly moved to one of the windows, she saw something move quickly to Alice's back.

"Alice! Watch out!" Carly shouted. Alice heard her shout and ducked just as Isaacs's arm sliced through the table. Sam rushed over to help out just as Alice was turning around to attack. Not seeing a piece of the broken table flying toward her, Carly got hit in the side of the head, where she instantly began to bleed.

Sam screamed out to Carly, but before she could move towards her, Isaacs swung his large arm at Sam and Alice. The two barely managed to duck under the swing. Alice flung her blade into Isaacs's stomach, leaving a large gash. Sam did the same with her katana, leaving another large gash in Isaacs's back, where he howled in pain. Sam watched as the gashes healed in seconds.

"This is **not** good!" she shouted, stealing a glance at Carly, who was rubbing the side of her bleeding head. In frustration, Sam tried to swing her katana again, but Isaacs grabbed a hold of her wrist, stopping her. He then threw her backwards, where she fell to the floor, the tip of the katana getting stuck in the floor. Isaacs also did the same to Alice.

"You can't kill me," Isaacs said in a raspy voice, smiling a sadistic smile. He stepped forward and wrapped a tentacle around each of Alice and Sam's necks, strangling the two.

Sam tried to reach down for her katana, but the attempt was futile, as it was just out of her reach. As spots began to form in her eyes, she tried to look for Carly, but she couldn't spot her. Now, as her conscious faded, Sam thought of a thousand better ways to possibly die: old age, excess food consumption, dumpster diving, wild and crazy sex with Carly…

-----

As Carly watched with blurred vision the monster that used to be Isaacs suck the life out of best friend, something inside of her snapped. Watching Sam come close to dying for a second time was too much. Carly had to do something. Spotting Sam's katana, Carly forced herself up and towards it. Seeing that the tip was stuck in the floor, she slammed her foot down on the floorboard, launching the katana into the air.

Time slowed almost to a halt as Carly watched the katana spin in the air. At just the right moment, she caught it in mid-air near the center, the blade slicing into her hand, but she didn't care. With a firm grip, she sliced through Isaac's tentacles, severing them from his body. He roared in pain and stumbled back several feet. She could hear Alice and Sam behind her trying to get back lost oxygen. Her hand dripped in blood as she readjusted the katana for a better grip.

Isaacs stopped screaming to look down at the stump where his tentacles used to be. Seconds later, new tentacles were grown to replace the lost ones. He then lashed out his new tentacles forwards the three. Carly held up the blade to try and protect her, Sam, and Alice, but the tentacles never hit them. Instead, they stopped a few inches in front of their faces, like that had hit a force field. Turning around, Carly saw Sam holding up her hands, forming a shield, just like she did when the crows had been attacking days earlier. Alice then threw her arm forward, launching Isaacs into the wall behind him, ripping up most of the floor in the process. Alice and Sam collapsed to the floor, spent.

But Isaacs just climbed out of the wall like it was no big deal. "I told you, I can't die," he said with a hollow laugh. He then stopped and let out an ear-piercing screech. The floor, windows, and walls all exploded with a psychic force. Carly felt herself leave the floor and be launched backwards along with Sam and Alice. Alice was the first to crash through the wall, followed by Sam then Carly.

They were now in a hallway with glass floors and walls. Isaacs then strode in, looking down at the three battered forms. Gathering all the rest of her strength, Carly picked herself up from the floor, still clutching the katana, coughing up blood in the process.

'_It's better to die on your feet than to live on your knees.'_ Jill's words came to her mind. If she was going to die, it was going to be on her feet. She saw Sam help Alice off the floor, the two barely able to stand up and leaning against the door at the far end of the corridor. Carly held the katana in front of her as she backed up towards Alice and Sam, her hand staining the base of the weapon a dark red. The pain was beyond agonizing, but she didn't give a flying fuck.

"For so long," Isaacs said as he slowly approached the three, "I thought you two were the future. But I was wrong. _**I**_ am the future!" He roared while lifting his arm, ready to strike.

From behind her, Carly heard Alice starting to laugh. Isaac's grin faltered a bit.

"No," Alice said, shaking her head, "You're just… another asshole." Isaacs grin faded, replaced with an angry scowl. The lights in the corridor dimmed. A blue laser lit up at the end of the corridor behind Isaacs. The horizontal bean of death headed straight for him. Then, it formed into a diagonal pattern that left no room to run, duck, or hide.

"Get fucked," Sam muttered loudly in a satisfying tone.

When Isaacs was confronted with the laser grid, he screamed a loud, "Nooooo!" in a tone much whinier than his earlier tones of superiority.

The laser sliced through him, literally cubing him.

Carly instantly knew that her time was now up. That laser would cut through all of them, slicing them into little pieces. Reaching out with her hand that wasn't holding the katana, Carly grabbed a hold of Sam and pressed her against her own body.

"I love you," Carly said, looking into Sam's beautiful blue eyes.

"You too, cupcake," Sam responded, looking right back at Carly.

The pair shared a quick kiss.

The laser moved inexorably on towards the three remaining people in the room.

Sam closed her eyes, but Carly kept hers wide open. She stood rooted in place, ready to take the lasers head on.

She was not afraid to die.

* * *

**I wonder if I pissed anybody off with the huge cliff hanger... lawl**

**PM me if you have any comments or if you want to see my notes.  
**


	28. iPlay RE: Final

**The final Chapter is here! Hopefully this is better than the last one. I felt I choked on it. I'm not gonna bore you with a really long note, but I'll have some comments and random useless stats at the bottom. Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Final Goodbye's  
**

Spencer watched at the zombies stupidly tried to make their way through the flames. The flames killed them instantly, but he knew they wouldn't hold forever.

"Hey Claire, how long has it been?" he said

Claire looked down towards her watch. "Twenty-five minutes."

"The hell with this," Spencer said, leaping out of the chopper, grabbing Jill's two Uzis and a walkie-talkie.

"What're you doing?" Freddie questioned from the back of the chopper.

"Freddie, you're in charge of my duties at the moment, as are you K-Mart," Spencer said, ignoring Freddie's question, "As always, Claire will—"

"You can't go! Alice said thirty—" Claire started, but was cut off by Spencer loading his Uzis.

"I can't leave my two girls down there to die. I'm going to get them. Give me ten minutes. That's all I ask. If I don't contact you on the radio by that that time, then leave."

Claire clearly didn't want Spencer to go, but she couldn't argue with his intentions. "All right. Ten minutes is all. After that we _have_ to leave. We can't wait forever," Claire responded.

Spencer nodded his head and waved as he turned around and ran his way to the building of which Alice and the girls had entered.

He entered the lift in the old weather station. It was obvious that the others had used this entrance, as if the hole in the floor with the elevator at the top was any indication. He complained at the speed of the lift as it made its way down into the darkness. He wanted to move as fast as possible, because he knew that Claire would leave when the time was up, with or without him or the girls.

Spencer exited the lift once it reached the bottom, Jill's two Uzis drawn. He picked the left path at the corridor split, as it had blood smeared on the wall and floor, hoping it would lead him somewhere. He continued to follow the path of blood, heading down another corridor and then down a flight of stairs. Once off the steps, he came to the large door marked with a 'Seven'. As he approached the large door, the screen adjacent to it came alive, startling Spencer. He wildly shot off his Uzis in all directions.

"_Sorry to disturb you but you do not have much time. Your three friends are in grave danger,"_ came the voice of the AI.

"Where..." Spencer started, but was interrupted as the large door parted. He entered the lab, searching for any signs of life. He spotted who he thought was Alice on the ground convulsing and approached her.

"What happened? Where are Carly and Sam?" he said quickly.

The Alice clone let out a gasp of air as life returned to her. "T-t-theyyyy," she shuddered, trying to find words.

"_She's not Alice, just a clone. The real Alice and your friends are trapped inside the laser grid," _came the AI's voice from a laptop covered in blood nearby.

"LASER GRID?!" Spencer shouted in a panic, furiously looking around the room, but not spotting anything. He ran to the computer that had the AI projected on it. When he neared it, the screen switched to a dialog box asking for a password. Another window opened up, revealing a camera that was placed inside of the laser grid. Spencer's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

The AI spoke again. "_A six digit passcode is required to terminate the laser grid. It has to be entered manually, as I do not have the necessary credentials to shut it down."_

"Well, what's the freaking passcode damn it!?" Spencer asked, not liking what he was seeing.

"_I do not have the proper—"_

"Crap, crap, crap!" Spencer panicked as he looked to the camera. He saw a blue laser grid spawn in the room that Carly, Sam, and Alice, along with some large _creature_, were trapped in. He began to type randomly at the keyboard hoping that he would get the code, but he was denied every time. He began to really panic when he saw the laser cut the ugly creature into a pile of flesh.

"Shit!" he shouted in a panic as he continued to try random combinations of keys into the passcode dialog box, but he was still denied. He saw Carly hold out the katana in front of her as she clutched to Sam, kissing her.

"I'm sorry," Spencer muttered quietly as he saw the laser grid approaching his sister and Sam. Not wanting to see what was coming, he shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the sounds of death to come from the laptop speakers. But no such sounds came. Instead, he heard the AI's voice say, _"Passcode accepted. Laser grid shutdown authorized."_ Spencer opened his eyes to see on the camera the blue laser grid stop just inches from Carly's nose, her katana sliced to shreds. The grid fizzled out.

"What the—" Spencer looked to his left to see the clone of Alice standing next to him, her fingers on the keyboard.

"Yea, you're the future, all right," came the voice of Alice's clone. She had that same stern expression that the real Alice always had.

"Where—" Spencer started, but the Alice clone simply pointed her thumb behind her, knowing what he was asking. Spencer ran out of the lab, looking to his right, seeing the whole in the wall where Isaacs had entered. He rushed in, avoiding the mostly ripped up floor until he entered the laser grid. He almost threw up when he saw what remained of Isaacs.

"Spencer! What are you doing here?!" asked a surprised Carly, moving to hug him, also dragging Sam with her.

Spencer embraced both girls in a hug. He looked behind the two girls to see Alice smirking at him, and Spencer smirked back. "Jeez! What happened here?" he asked, releasing the two girls from his hug.

"To make a long story short, Isaacs tried to kill us but instead he got owned by the lasers," said an exhausted Sam.

"Jesus Carly! What the hell happened to you?" said Spencer, taking a look at Carly, whose hand was still dripping blood, along with the cut on the side of her head. "Are you all right?"

"Oh this," Carly said, looking at her hand, "I caught Sam's sword in the wrong place. It kinda hurts."

"I told you not to touch my sword. One, you cut yourself, and two, you also got it shredded!" Sam said sarcastically to Carly, who just shook her head.

"Well, once we get back to the chopper I'll have Claire look at that and your head as well." Now let's get the hell outta here." Spencer said, ushering the two girls toward the doorway.

"Thanks for shutting down the laser grid," Alice said as she approached Spencer, who was waiting for her.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders. "No problem, but I really didn't do anything. It was your buddy who typed in the passcode."

Alice paused. "Did this 'buddy' happen to look a little like me?" she asked. Spencer smirked. "Just a little bit." Alice nodded her head. She was about to head out when a sudden thought crossed her mind.

"Hey Spencer, how long have we been down here?" she asked with a worried face.

Spencer's eyes went wide as he took a look down at his watch. "Shit!"

-----

Claire looked at her watch, which was now different by ten minutes from when Spencer had left. She sighed deeply. "It's been too long."

"No, not yet," said Freddie from behind her.

"I'm sorry, but we're out of time. We have to leave."

"No, not yet!" said Freddie with a little more force.

"I know its hard Freddie, but we can't wait any longer. If we do, we'll all die," Claire responded as she began to start up the chopper.

"Damn it Claire," Freddie said, now angry, "Trust me. Spencer knows how to take care of things. When he says he's going to do something, he's gonna do it. Just give him ONE minute! One."

Claire was half temped to lift the chopper in the air. But hearing the tone on Freddie's voice made her think twice. When she turned around in her seat, she also saw the serious look that Freddie had, along with K-Mart, who was in obvious support of him. Claire also saw the faces of the small set of remaining survivors, as they were nodding their heads, not wanting to lose their other leader.

"All right," Claire said, taking her hand off the stick that controlled the chopper, "I'll give him one—" Her sentence was cut off as her radio filled with static.

"_Hello? Claire? You still there?"_ It was Spencer.

Claire quickly picked up the radio. "Oh my god! Another thirty seconds and I was going to leave your ass! Are you all right? Did you find the girls?"

"_Yea, I found them and they're fine. Listen, I want you, Freddie and K-Mart to unload the rest of the survivors and bring them down here, yourselves included."_

"Huh? What for? What about the chopper?" a surprise Clare responded.

"_The chopper will be fine. It's not like the zombies can fly away with it. Besides, it's safe down here for the moment. And there are supplies."_

"All right, I won't question your reasons. We'll be down in ten minutes," said Claire.

"_Take the lift all the way down. I'll meet you down there."_

"Roger that," responded Claire, turning the radio off. She turned around in her seat, but Freddie and K-Mart were already at work unloading the chopper. Claire exited the cockpit with her guns drawn. She had to shoot at a few zombies who had managed to get through the flames as the two teens finished helping the others off the chopper. Once they were all off, Claire led the way to the building with the lift. They entered and boarded the lift, which was just big enough to fit everybody. After a minute or so ride, the lift finally reached bottom. The lift doors opened to reveal Spencer waiting for them, just like he said.

"I see you've all made it," he said as Claire approached.

"You too. So what's the big deal in coming down here?" she asked, not liking the idea in the first place.

"Alice insisted, so I really don't know either. I think the computer voice thingy that runs this place will fill us in once we get to the lab," Spencer said, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Do you mean artificial intelligence, or AI?" K-Mart said.

"Whatever," responded Spencer. He motioned towards the corridor next to him. "Let's get to the lab. They're waitin' on us." Claire nodded her head to her group, and Spencer led the way as they made their way to the lab.

-----

"So what happens now? Is it over?" asked Sam to Alice, who was typing on a computer, her clone looking over her shoulder.

Alice opened her mouth as to say something, but the voice of the AI cut her off. _"I see that Dr. Isaacs has been decommissioned. I now have full access to what will be required to synthesize a cure."_

"A cure for what?" The lab door opened, revealing Claire, Spencer, and the other survivors.

"The AI says that a cure for the T-Virus can be formed by using samples of my and Alice's blood," Sam said while attending to Carly, who was lying on a table.

"Say what?!" Freddie, K-Mart, Spencer, and Claire said at the same time.

"_This is true. Samantha and Alice's blood is pure. And now that I have access to critical files and tests, a cure can be formed," _said the AI in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So this could all end?" K-Mart said, holding Freddie's hand.

"_Correct. However, there is a small problem."_

"What's that?" Sam asked, still tending to Carly.

"_While Alice, Samantha, and Caroline were inside the laser grid chamber, I was in the process of compiling the proper files needed to form the cure. I accidentally opened the wrong memory bank, and I came across some information about the project that had been abandoned several years back."_

Now Carly spoke. "Are you talking about the "thing" you told us about before we came in here?"

"_Yes. And judging by the current data, the said source for which you, Samantha, and the other two were promptly transferred through remains active."_

"…." was the response from everybody in the room.

"_Simply put, the connection between Samantha and Caroline's timeframe and this current time is still open. If one could—"_

Carly rose from the table she had been lying on. "Wait a sec. So you're saying that we ended up here because of an experiment? That's not cool at all."

"_Theoretically, yes. After a thorough review of the files, I have determined that the said connection could still be used, providing the link has not been altered."_

"So, uh, you **weren't** lying when you said that you and Freddie were thrown here by accident," Claire said, turning to Spencer, who shrugged. "Hey, I tried to tell ya."

Alice, though, didn't take the news as well as Claire did. "I knew there was something strange about you two when I meet you in Raccoon City. What else haven't you told me?" Alice asked her anger elevating.

Sam matched Alice's anger by holding out her own hand and producing a blue flame. "You have something to say to us?" Alice saw this and shook her head furiously. "No—I didn't mean it that way. I'm just…surprised. I didn't think even Umbrella was capable of such a thing."

Sam nodded, her blue flame disappearing. "Fair enough."

"Hey," said Freddie, moving forward. "That connection you mentioned… could it be used right here and now?" he asked.

"_With the current equipment, yes, it is possible."_

Freddie's face lit up. "Then that's it. That's out ticket out of here!"

"Are you serious?" asked Spencer, whose face was lit up, along with Carly and Sam's.

"_It is an easy task. I would just need the proper time to do the necessary preliminary tasks."_

"How long?" Sam quipped.

"_Twenty-two minutes. Give or take a few seconds."_

"So do it!" Sam said jubilantly. She turned and hugged Carly, almost pinning her to the table. "We're goin home Carls!" Sam and Freddie joined the two girls in their hug, cheering in the process. Claire and K-Mart smiled, although sad ones.

Alice approached the celebrating group, clearing her throat. The group turned towards her. "Hey. Sorry to interrupt your cheering session, but I think now would be a good time for me to get a sample of Sam's blood."

"Okay then…" Sam replied a bit nervously. Freddie and Spencer nodded their heads and went to go chat with Claire and K-Mart while Carly and Sam followed Alice to another table in the middle of the room. Alice's "sister" was waiting for them with a needle in hand. Seeing this, Sam instantly turned around and tried to run, but she couldn't break Carly and Alice's hold.

From the other side of the room, Freddie saw Sam's reaction to seeing the needle, and couldn't help but take a verbal shot at her. "Oh my god! The big badass Sam is afraid of an itsy-bitsy little needle!" Freddie laughed at Sam's reaction. Spencer joined her, as did the others. Even Alice couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Fuck you Benson!" Sam said defensively, which caused everybody to laugh even harder.

"Not in a million years Puckett!" Freddie responded through a fit of laughter. Sam gave him the finger as she was dragged away by a chuckling Alice and Carly. Sam finally gave in as she sat down on the table, and the Alice clone approached with the syringe.

"Just relax," she said in a voice that seemed far too calm. Sam buried her head into Carly's shoulder as she felt the needle touch her skin. Carly yelped as she felt Sam bite into her shoulder as the needle entered Sam's arm. A few seconds later, the needle was pulled out.

"Is that it?" asked a disheveled Sam.

"Nope. A few more," Alice said. Sam groaned loudly and buried her head into Carly's shoulder again. "Jeez, I'm the one who should be concerned about getting my friggin' shoulder bitten off!" Carly said sarcastically. The Alice clone rolled her eyes as she plunged a second needle into Sam's other arm.

Twenty minutes and three needle pokes later, the AI announced that everything was ready.

K-Mart was the first to approach the four. She gave each Carly and Sam a hug, and when she tried to hug Spencer, he picked her up and bear-hugged her. Once he put her down, K-Mart finally approached Freddie. Spencer, Carly, and Sam saw this and turned away, letting the two have a private talk.

Claire then approached the girls. "I'm really going to miss you two. You always knew how to keep people's spirits up," she said, putting a hand in each of the girls' hair and tussling it. "You two be good, and try not to mess with Spencer too much." She said with a light chuckle.

"We'll have to think about that last request," Carly said jokingly Spencer just shook his head, and Sam and Carly laughed. Claire laughed for a short second, but stopped when she approached Spencer. Again, Carly and Sam saw this as a cue to leave, so they approached Alice, who was standing off to the side.

"I'm going to miss your leadership," Claire said, frowning sadly. Spencer looked up and smiled lightly. "Claire, you're an excellent leader, and the remainder of the convoy trusts you with their lives. You don't need me to tell you that," he said, holding out his hand. Claire took it and shook it, nodding her head in respect. "Thank you," she said, still nodding her head." Spencer didn't respond, but instead smiled widely as he continued to shake Claire's hand.

Alice watched as Sam and Carly made their way over to her. She tried to stay in the shadows and avoid this part, but Sam and Carly had found her. The conversation was in silence until Carly broke it.

"So, um, I guess this is it," she said awkwardly.

"Um, normally I wouldn't say anything, but I'll go ahead and say it. You two are gonna grow up and be fine young ladies. You have the gift of knowing how to make someone believe in themselves," Alice said just as awkwardly, obviously not used to giving compliments.

Carly and Sam seemed to beam. "Th-thank you," Carly said, clearly not expecting the praise. Alice smiled at Carly's shock. "I will also say this: Sam, you're a bitch, and one definite hell raiser," Alice said, letting a rare full-out smile cross her lips.

"You know it baby," Sam said, taking the praise highly. She shook hands with Alice, nodding, as did Carly.

"_Preparation is now complete. All you now have to do is stand in the appropriate location so I can begin the process," _The AI announced.

"I guess this is it for us," Spencer said as he and the others made their way over the large machine which looked like it belonged in a computer factory.

"_I must warn you. Because this method was never tested properly, the results could be…unpredictable. This could result in being transferred to the wrong time frame or worse," _quipped the AI with no emotion in her voice.

"Now you tell us," Sam said sarcastically.

The AI paused, an equivalent to a human shrug. _"Just being rational, that's all."_

"Whatever, just tell us what's going to happen," quipped back Sam.

"_If the transfer is successful, you will be placed in your original timeframe. Once there, you __**must**__ destroy the link between the two timeframes. I cannot stress this enough. If the connection were to remain open and fall into the wrong possession, it could cause a paradox between the timeframes, causing a hole to open in the space-time continuum. Simply put, it could destroy the universe."_

"We really didn't need that last bit of info," said Carly, frowning. She continued, "What's going to happen to you guys?"

"_Nothing here will change. But in your time, an equivalent of one hour will have passed. There will be some side effects. Samantha should lose all of her abilities, but in return, all of Caroline's injuries will be healed. Also, your memories of this timeframe should be preserved, if I calculated it correctly."_

Carly and the others nodded their heads in understanding.

"_I must also note that once the process has started, it is irreversible. Do you still want to proceed?"_

Spencer, Carly, Sam, and Freddie looked at each other, silently asking each other if they were sure. After a long silence, Spencer was the one to speak. "We're ready."

"_Confirmed. Commencing in ten, nine…eight…seven…"_

A glass dome rose from the floor, separating the four from the rest of the group.

"_Six…five…four…three…"_

Claire and K-Mart waved to the four, who smiled sadly and waved back. Alice just did a sloppy salute, and Sam gave a sloppy one in return. Alice laughed.

"_Two…one... zero. Process commenced."_

_The last thing the four heard was the AI's voice wishing them luck. Then, they were engulfed in a familiar bright while light._

_-----_

"Ugh, what a headache," Carly said, rubbing the side of her head, opening her eyes. She quickly opened and shut her eyes several times as if to verify the surroundings.

"Did it work?" Spencer asked, face down on the floor.

"See for yourself," Carly said.

Spencer, Freddie, and Sam opened their eyes and cried out in joy. They were back in the Shay's living room. Everything was still the same as if they hadn't even left in the first place.

"I guess it worked," said a happy Sam, bear-hugging Carly.

"And I'm not injured either," Carly said, looking at her hand. Indeed, it was not bleeding, although there was a pink scar on the palm.

"And I don't have my abilities, which is kind of weird. I was so used to them," Sam said, frowning slightly.

"Aren't we supposed to do something else?" asked Spencer, scratching his chin.

"Yeah, we're supposed to close the connection between the timeframes," Freddie said, standing up. "All we have to do is figure out what we were doing when we were sent into their time. What were you guys doing?" he asked, his eyebrows rising.

"You pervert," Sam said, slapping Freddie on the side of his arm, where he winced. "Well," Sam continued, "We **were** playing the Resident Evil remake for GameCube until the stupid TV decided to explode, sending out this dumb white light," Carly nodded her head as if to agree.

Spencer and Freddie looked at each other. "Yeah, that's what we were doing. Me and Freddo came to check on you two, but you weren't here. I assumed were asleep so I went to turn off the GameCube when this white light engulfed me. Sound familiar?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the TV, which was still on the Resident Evil pause screen.

"You must be joking," said a flabbergasted Sam.

"You got any other ideas?' Freddie said. Sam didn't have a response to that, so she shut her mouth. "I think that's it. We're gonna have to smash this thing. We need something to…" Freddie looked around the room and saw Spencer's hammer lying on the kitchen counter. He picked it up and brought it over to Carly and Sam.

"You want to do the honors?" he said. Carly and Sam nodded slowly, Carly taking the hammer from Freddie's hands. The two girls approached the GameCube. Carly rose the hammer above it, and when she was about to bring it down, Sam stopped her.

"Are we sure we want to do this? I feel like that thing is a part of me, you know," she said. Carly gave her a funny look, like she wasn't expecting to hear that from Sam. "What?" asked Sam, seeing Carly's face, "I can be thoughtful…sometimes."

Carly shook her head, but she understood what Sam was asking, she looked back to Spencer and Freddie, who were nodding their heads.

"We have to," said Freddie, not really wanting to discuss it. Spencer nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm with them Sam. We have to do this," said Carly looking at Sam seriously. Sam let out a sigh, but nodded her head anyway. Carly then brought the hammer back up again, held it above the GameCube for a few seconds, and then brought it down, where there was a loud _crack!_ and some sparks flew out.

The four felt a quick, sharp pain, like when you hit your funnybone. The GameCube now lay in a pile of plastic on the floor.

"So… what now?" Sam asked, looking at everybody.

"Hey, I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired as hell. I'm going to sleep. See you guys later," Freddie said, moving towards the door. He waved behind him as he exited.

"For once, I'd have to agree with him. I'm beat," said Sam, yawning.

"Same here. We'll talk about this stuff later. Agreed?" said Spencer, who now looked much more tired. He didn't wait for an answer as he headed off to his bedroom, shutting the door. Seconds later, his snoring could be heard.

"I'm too wired right now. But I _do _know something that should drain me of my energy," Carly said, looking at Sam seductively.

Sam's eyes widened in bewilderment. "I don't believe it! Is the prim and proper Carly Shay really asking me to do what I think!?"

Carly gave a seductive smile and took off up the stairs, Sam chasing after the whole way.

-----

_Undisclosed location_

_The man known by his fanfic peers as 'omgResidentEvilwtf', or Kash, watched at the credits of the movie rolled onto the screen._

_After a few minutes of stunned silence, Kash finally spoke._

"_Wow"_

"_That was interesting," Kash's roommate said from behind him. Kash nodded his head in agreement. _

"_Well, I gotta get goin to work. At least now I'll have something to talk about in the weight room," the roommate said, grabbing his keys, laughing._

_Kash laughed along with him. "All right then, peace out dude."_

"_Yep," the roommate said, exiting through the door._

_Kash let out a breath. _

"_Shit"_

_Kash was about to close his MacBook, but a sudden idea came to him._

"_Maybe I should make a fanfic about this. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Maybe some other people would enjoy it."_

_So Kash reopened his MacBook, opening up a new blank document in Microsoft Word 2008. He thought for a few minutes, until he came up with the perfect title._

**iPlay Resident Evil**

_End_

_**

* * *

**_**This thing is finally complete! What a ride it was. When I first started this story, I was nervous as fuck. I though that nobody was gonna read it, and I was gonna delete it after a week. But when I started to get more and more reviews, I felt more inclined to write, and eventually, I ended with with this! I would like to thank all the people who have left reviews and sent me messages, especially to the ones who were constantly leaving reviews. Yall made me feel better about my writing skills and made me want to continue this story. Because of this, I have become a better writer, and now I've got more confidence to write more stories.**

**Maybe someday in the future I will touch back on this AU, maybe with even another Resident Evil fic like this one. I will one day though go through try to correct my mistakes. When will I get around to that, I dont fuckin know.**

**Thanx again to all who took the time to read. As always read, review, and ENJOY! If you haven't read my other story iDrive, then take the tame and do so if U want. Leave me a comment and I will respond. g'Day!  
**

**Random Stats:**

**Chapters: 28 - Words: 90,845(approx.) - Total hits: 9,899(avg of 366.6 hits per chapter) - Reviews: 122 - Started: 6-22-08 - Completed: 02-10-09(total of 234 days)**


End file.
